Oh, Jupiter
by AquaTonic
Summary: A tangled web of love, passion, lies, wrapped with an idea for colonial destruction threaten the peace. Will agents Makoto Kino and Heero Yuy be able to stop this threat before it takes Relena Peacecraft's life?
1. Prolgue

|Prologue|

A warm breeze drifted through the air, fluttering long silky curtains in translusive dance. Music drifted through the air nonchalantly, bringing the sleeping woman to a deep level. A groan escaped her lips, making her move slightly with the vivid dream scrolling before her, or rather memories.

"_Are you sure we should do this?" _an unsteady voice rang through her mind before feeling the warm kisses against her throat. Something in her spoke otherwise, remembering the husky scent, the stench of alcohol from the night that started it all. A heat of passion broke through the lovers as she watched their movements in a darkened room. His mouth told of acceptance while his hands were making it hard to resist, caressing over her skin.

"_I wanted you the first time we met,"_ said the husky voice, almost devouring her mouth in a single swoop. The hot hands pulled at the clothing while impure thoughts continued through their minds as they tried to think analytically considering the circumstances.

"_It will have to be our secret,"_ came her sweet, laden voice as her hands continued to explore the body pressed against her. At the thought of the words, the man seemed to release his passion like whirl wind as the two moved with passion finally becoming one. Perspired, they forced themselves to keep the body contact as she lay amazed in his arms. He pressed a kiss against her forehead softly, brushing the sticking hair away while an unbelievable chuckle pushed through him.

"_Yes, our little secret,"_ he spoke softly. The scene quickly dispersed as laughter pressed all around the darkness in a taunting manner while scenes flashed too quickly of _his_ disappointment while she begged. She begged to be let go and decided to take matter into her own hands.

Cruel words whispered in the dark, taunting and tormenting the sleeping figure until a shrill cry in the night jolted the figure awake. Panting, she wondered why suddenly after two years these dreams would plague her. What did it mean?


	2. Chapter One

|Chapter One|

Quatre Winner was known for his tolerance of disgruntled guests, but when he set his eye on a certain prize then he would have it. Traveling eight hundred miles over land and sea to Crystal Tokyo, Quatre was coming to collect that prize. Light blue eyed hardened at the letter sent declining the invitation while he thought over the past. It had been two years since her sudden disappearance and he felt the situation should be dissolved to where grown adults could sit in the same room without arguing. Straightening his light blond hair, Quatre exited the plane as he set foot in Crystal Tokyo for the first since the change. Multiple ends to wars were happening at once, and Quatre had been caught in the wave of another in outer space. Climbing into the limo, Quatre rode silently through the city to the heart where the Crystal Palace stood.

From what he could see, the people rejoiced at a time of peace while children played in the parks happily during a summer break. Liter was to a very low minimum as strangers were finally more accepting to help each other out. Gazing to the closing in sparkling Crystal Palace, Quatre felt a knot in his stomach while thinking of how to bring her back…if she really was in Tokyo still. From his research, she had been in the hospital a little over a year ago but the records were private no matter how much he pried. Concern pulsed through him as he wondered what could have kept her so long. Finding a kind welcome as he strode into the Crystal Palace, he was met as if his arrival was expected by a tall woman dressed in a dark yellow and black uniform. A crescent moon lay on her forehead as the long dark curls seemed to set a natural background.

"I was informed of your arrival, Mr. Winner," said a kind, soft voice almost in a motherly tone. Quatre produced a kind smile as he gave a simple bow of his head. His company was well-known and so he didn't surprise him to be known in strange locations. "I am Luna, please follow me."

Quatre was lead through the halls as he noticed the elegance of those belonging to the palace. Silky dresses, a different air, and laughter echoing through the halls. Entering what seemed like a meeting room, Quatre felt a bit shafted that his old comrade wouldn't completely invite him in. A silver tea set had been just brought into the room while Quatre took a seat. The door opened almost immediately after he sat, making him rise respectfully as the familiar tall brunette entered. A different light fell over him at her poised, slender body caressed by the same elegant silks against soft, pinked skin. Those memorable bright emeralds stared at him, smiling as Makoto Kino strode across the room the wrap her arms around Quatre in a long awaited hug. Moving his hand to hers, Quatre couldn't pull the smile from his mouth as he gazed over her splendor.

"I am pleased to see you are well," said Quatre, gladly receiving another excited hug before they both took their seats. Luna left them to their privacy while Makoto poured the tea carefully.

"I understand your reasons for arriving," started Makoto only for Quatre to chuckle.

"Straight to the business matters before basic formalities, Makoto?" asked Quatre, watching a sly smirk purse her lips. Unveiling coffee cake, Makoto pulled a prepared plate out to place before Quatre.

"It has been some time. I am pleased for your visit. How is your business?" asked Makoto, leaning back in her chair with a grin. For now, she would play his games since they had both pulled each other's files before this meeting to brief on their past. Quatre took his tea thankfully, keeping the strong gaze Makoto had shown.

"I am glad to say it is doing wonderful over these years while a few employees have joined my ranks," started Quatre, noticing an icing gleam started. "Wufei agreed to take the position of combat trainer to keep our recruits up to par and Duo has agreed to be our mechanic."

At the mention of his name, Quatre watched a slight sadness push to Makoto's eyes while she kept a steady smile. That was one thing he liked about her, never once letting herself weave to the words of others. It made it perfect for the roles she played in the short time doing a mission for Quatre's company for keeping the peace.

"I could rightfully assume Trowa is working for the palace as a personal guard for Ms. Peacecraft while on her world-wide speech tour?" asked Makoto, Quatre noticing regretfully how she excluded mentioning one from their party.

"Heero has joined their soldiered ranks between private missions," replied Quatre, trying to study for a shift change in posture but noticed how she stuck through. Before he could ask another question, a soft crying seemed to get closer as a knock interrupted their meeting while a head poked through the door belonging to Luna.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but she just wants you," spoke Luna softly, opening the door a little more. Quatre looked down at the teary eyed small child holding tightly onto Luna's fingers with one hand while the other arm held a bright purple octopus. Luna followed the walking child that used her hand for support over to Makoto. A smile brightened to the child's face at seeing Makoto, her large dark blue eyes sparkled while she tried running but almost tripped over the long legs belonging to her octopus. Makoto turned her chair as the child released from Luna's hand to grab onto Makoto's long green skirts possessively as a giggle filled the room.

"Thank you Luna, it will be fine," said Makoto softly, watching the woman give a small smile before exiting the room. Quatre almost couldn't believe it as he watched Makoto pull the child onto her lap, soothing away the large crocodile tears before pressing a kiss against the dark auburn head full of curls. The child pulled the octopus into her arms while leaning a head against Makoto's chest, secured by one arm wrapped protectively. Turning back to the shocked Quatre, a grin pushed to Makoto's lips. "Quatre, I would like you to meet my daughter Indigo."

Quatre gave a smile to the shy child gazing at him before giving a smile and hiding her eyes in Makoto's bosom.

"She is beautiful, congratulations Makoto," replied Quatre, unsure where this conversation could go from here.

"I believe you understand why I regretfully declined, Quatre. I would rather not risk being her into a potentially hostile situation with unknown outcomes," spoke Makoto softly while seeing Quatre's gaze was locked in on the child.

"I invite you as my guest Makoto, and I would not put you in that situation," started Quatre but stopped at the tiger eyes glowering in his direction before changing course. "Wufei moved from the mansion and has agreed that you are more than welcome to stay with him if you are not comfortable there."

Makoto could see Quatre was not going to give up so easily even with a new variable popping into the equation. Caressing her hand over Indigo, Makoto gave a long thought as Indigo moved from her secure arms to explore. Quatre watched as the child curiously dragged her octopus behind her, leaning on the chairs in a route to further inspect who Quatre was. Peeking around the corner of the table, Quatre heard a musical giggle in their game of peek-a-boo until Indigo made the final choice to walk to him. At her request, he lifted the curious child into his arms that stared at him closely before giving a large, genuine smile.

"Quatre, you understand what I am uncomfortable with," replied Makoto as Quatre examined the child more closely. Indigo resembled someone he thought he knew but she couldn't put a finger on it just yet.

"Heero and Trowa are on tour, they will not be there Makoto," he finally said, seeing if that would win her over. Makoto didn't like chancing things and let out a sigh while she thought it through as Quatre played with Indigo. Would it hurt to go back after these few years? Would all of them have changed? Something rooted in the bottom of her stomach as a sigh finally escaped.

"As long as Wufei is fine with my current responsibilities, I will stay with him," finally answered Makoto. Quatre couldn't hide the large grin pushing to his lips as he gazed over at Makoto, seeing that he had won. Feeling his plans were coming together, Quatre decided to stay over in Crystal Tokyo for a few days while Makoto packed.


	3. Chapter Two

|Chapter Two|

Wufei Chang was unsure what Quatre was up to at his recent absence but continued to train with the recruits, watching over their training as if he was a master. So far, he had done well for himself since the Gundam Wars and made a close knitted group of good friends. When Quatre offered him the position with his company, Wufei felt the obligation of a lifetime to help train a secret organization of peace keepers that would travel the world at the drop of a hat. It was something Quatre wanted to offer the world, especially since he did not want another war to spur up. Their old Gundams were kept locked away in a secret location, if they were ever needed again. A state of emergency would have to be called and Relena was at the helm of that button. Feeling the day beginning to come to an end, Wufei made the signal as the group stopped practicing, gave a formal bow, and left a bit noisily.

Hearing a flirtatious whistle, Wufei gazed over to the doors and froze in place with surprise. A few of his well-known joking recruits stood together with their backs turned looking at someone leaning against a wall. Wufei couldn't be sure who, as he watched Quatre move in with a grin holding an unknown child coming in his direction.

"Hey pretty lady, want to go on a date," overhead Wufei, feeling Quatre's hand stop his movements as he watched the show. The laughter filled the room as the main cocky recruit stood a bit forward with his two lackies by his side chuckling.

"That depends if you're tough enough," spoke a familiar voice as Wufei felt his eyes widen in amazement, waiting for the show to begin. The group chuckled, feeling confident after getting out of a training session.

"Of cour-" His words were suddenly cut off while his head jolted backwards before a swift kick to the chest sent him onto the mat with a _thump_. Makoto gazed down at the surprised and coughing man as she pressed a black heeled foot against his chest. His two friends stood frozen in horror as a smile pushed to Makoto's mouth.

"I'll make sure your master doubles your training, since you seem to have forgotten the most important rule: never underestimate your opponent," said Makoto with a wink before turning her eyes to the two friends. "Double for you as well for encouragement."

Makoto walked past the three hearing a soft clapping coming from Indigo at the excitement while Wufei watched her with amazed, kind grey eyes. Makoto felt his change over the years was for the better, seeing a smile push into his once always serious expression. His ebony hair had grown a bit but stayed in the same, long style as a few layered strands escaped from his low pony tail to frame a masculine face.

"I'll be, if it isn't Makoto Kino in the flesh," said Wufei, wrapping his arms around her waist in a warm hug. Makoto pressed a soft kiss against his cheek as Wufei took a bit of a step back to look her over. "As beautiful and dangerous as ever."

"I was weeding out your recruits, and it seems I found three unfavorables," answered Makoto as Indigo gave a squeal in Quatre's arms while chucking her octopus impatiently in their direction. Watching Quatre release the little beast, Makoto let out a laugh as Indigo fell from a sturdy walk into a crawl to gaze up at Wufei curiously while using his pants to pull to her feet. "I'd like you to meet Indigo, my daughter."

Wufei gave Makoto a surprised glance as he crouched before the little one, extending a hand with a bright smile.

"Why hello Indigo. I was rude not to introduce myself before as your mommy's friend Wufei Chang," said Wufei in a lowered voice while the child watched his every movement as a bright smile pushed to her lips. Hiding her face in a shy manner, a chuckle pushed to Wufei's face as he looked up to the beaming Makoto. "I see the years really have changed more than I thought."

"Yes, very much," replied Makoto, feeling a silence move through them as if escaping an unspeakable topic. Quatre looked at his watch before pushing a smile up.

"Did you get the box I had delivered?" asked Quatre only for Wufei to give an irritated scowl.

"I would like to see you put a crib together some time," said Wufei coldly as Indigo requested he pick her up. Pulling her into his arms while arranging the soft blue dress into place, he felt Makoto's gaze as if asking him not to talk about what came to mind. Giving a soft nod, Wufei seemed to understand as they begun to follow Quatre to exit the building.

"Duo asked we start dinner without him," spoke Quatre, watching how tense Makoto became at his name but tried to soften it out. Securing Indigo in her seat, Makoto sat in the back as Wufei took the wheel with Quatre in the passenger seat. Makoto felt a churning move into her stomach while she thought about Duo, her mind moving to a time when they had been friends. His laughter, kind gestures, and wonderful personality that had pulled her into dating him. Stepping into this city, it felt as if time was frozen in that atmosphere and only she had changed. Indigo was now at her side, comforting her thoughts with a simple: "ma-ma". A wave of emotion jolted through her as she pushed forward a smile, kissing Indigo's forehead. She was thankful for Indigo, feeling triumphant as if she could do anything in the world. It had been havoc until she found out about the child growing in her womb saved her. This precious gift spoke to her, whispered sweet lullabies and gave her a part of _him_ she had left behind in the Sanq Kingdom.

Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, Makoto pulled out of the thoughts as she brought a happy Indigo out of the car while moving into the restaurant. Sitting at the table, having ordered, the three laughed over old times while Indigo experimented with mixing her foods.

"I was surprised when Quatre brought you in for a mission," started Wufei, a chuckle in his throat. "I mean, at that time I didn't think much of women until I saw your parlor trick."

"That was a very fun time," replied Makoto, knowing he may see it tonight if he watched her put Indigo to sleep.

"It's not every day you see a wonderful trick such as that," replied Quatre, watching a bit of a silence move over Makoto as her eyes drifted to the entrance of the restaurant. There he stood, his dark brown braid still trailing down his back but dawning casual black slacks and a dark blue button-up shirt. Makoto had to admit, Duo Maxwell was all grown up. His dark violet eyes gazed across the room in bitter amazement at the young woman sitting at their usual table. Moving across the room briskly, Duo gave Makoto a smiled greeting as he pulled a chair up sitting directly across from her.

"It's a pleasure," spoke Duo's deepened voice, caught in her gaze. Makoto gave a simple nod in a slight agreement, seeing his flirtatious smile perk up. "How have you been?"

As soon as he asked the question, Indigo gave an irritated cry while looking defeated at the mashed potatoes stuck to her hands and wiggled them impatiently with a kick of her feet. Makoto pushed for a smile as she cooed Indigo not to fuss while wiping the potatoes away to the child's amazement. Returning back to her food with clean hands, Indigo dug in. Makoto turned with a slight smile to a surprised Duo.

"Very busy, I assure you," answered Makoto, watching Duo chuckle.

"I can't believe it, you're a mom," started Duo, amazed that Makoto had started her dream family. His eyes looked for a second seat curious. "And Mr. Makoto Kino?"

Makoto felt a lump begin to swallow as she wondered how to approach this sensitive topic. She could always lie and say he was dead but if asked Indigo's age, they would know the general time period of when Indigo had been conceived.

"I wish I had a great story, but there is only the two of us," replied Makoto, watching a serious gaze push into Duo's eyes. That last moment when she walked away began to bubble up as Duo was unsure if he would be able to control himself. Whenever he tried to contact Makoto to speak calmly about the situation, she always managed to avoid contact or there was someone blocking the way. Visiting Tokyo once, he wasn't even able to get a meeting. Her friends had done a great job of keeping her under lock and key.

"I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell," spoke Duo, pausing when he felt a sudden hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Maxwell, please," started Quatre, feeling Duo lean back as a seriousness took over his expression.

"Maybe we can start with your refusal to see me when I came to Tokyo," said Duo, changing the mood as Makoto felt a sigh push from her lips as he leaned a bit forward. "I took some time and thought it through; if something did happen, it was unavoidable. If it didn't, I would have been amazed at the self-control."

Makoto couldn't contain the smile pushing up, feeling relieved the potentially hazardous situation had been remedied on a level. He was staring as if waiting for a response, wondering why Makoto had indeed kept him at a long distance.

"It wasn't that I wanted to keep you away, I _needed_ to," started Makoto, seeing a frown take over his features as if he didn't buy it. Makoto wondered how she could try to rationalize in a way he would understand more. "You happened to show up the night I went into labor and I was very tired after that."

Duo looked over to the small child as the numbers began to add up in his head, a different feeling pushing through him. As soon as he met the child's gaze, a shiver moved through him as if he was looking straight into his old friend Heero Yuy. It was unmistakable, but a sense of pride pushed through him as the unspeakable questions bubbled up: did Heero know? Makoto was a lost cause, someone that would be out of reach and now Duo was realizing it as he gazed mindlessly.

"I'm sure it has been tiring, taking care of her by yourself," said Duo, a sense of kindness pushing into his eyes while he watched Makoto clean up Indigo. Giving Indigo her octopus, Makoto found the curious child gazing at the new man at the table. A silence pushed between them as Indigo made her away around the table, first into Wufei's arms and then throwing a fit while she requested wanting to greet the new member at the table. Duo couldn't help but let out a laugh as Indigo threw her octopus at him to get his attention. Picking it up, he leaned toward her to hand the object while her arms stayed outstretched. Granting her request, Duo felt a kindness push through him at the tiny eyes staring up curiously.

"Her name is Indigo," spoke Makoto softly. Duo nodded as the child happily sat on his lap gazing across the table to her mother with a large smile. Knowing what Indigo wanted after the evening meal, the group watched as Makoto placed her hand on the table while a small soft glowing green light slithered across the table forming into the shape of a tiny dragon. Indigo went wild with amazement as her hands touched the table while the little electrical dragon walked over her soft skin in a playful manner.

"Parlor tricks," said Wufei, a smirk moving to his face as he remembered the first time meeting Makoto when she first came into the office and having witnessed her true power. Makoto smiled as small talk continued slowly while Indigo nodded off watching the little dragon in Duo's unsuspecting arms. Watching the dragon disappear, the evening was coming to a close.

"She's not used to traveling," commented Makoto, pulling to her feet as Duo managed to stand to lift the sleeping child in Makoto's arm and never stepping back.

"You did a great job, she's beautiful," said Duo, his hand lingering on Makoto's arm for a short moment. "Would you like to go out for a drink or something sometime?"

"That would be nice Duo," spoke Makoto softly as she gave him a heartfelt smile. "I would really like that."

Makoto didn't notice the ride to Wufei's, her thoughts wondering to see what Quatre was really up to with her visit. This wasn't a normal reunion, especially with two party members missing like the first time she ever came to the Sanq Kingdom. Wufei led her to his penthouse apartment and Makoto was glad he was doing well for himself. Not paying much attention, Makoto was lead to her room saying 'good night' before laying Indigo in the crib. Rest came easier than usual that night, as her dreams became a movie gallery of the past.

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I've been able to write a lot these past couple weeks since college is coming to a finish and my schedule has opened up. Hopefully I'll be able to get this one finished before September, which is my huge goal.


	4. Chapter Three

|Chapter Three|

…Three Years Ago…

Makoto Kino found herself called to a strange case in the Sanq Kingdom, contacted by a Mr. Winner in a rather formal fashion. Unsure if she should accept the offer, Makoto gave it a shot and flew over to the Sanq Kingdom on the specified date. Very few knew her undercover job while Makoto put on a front as a chef trying to get her name and recipes known. Some would call her an undercover agent, or a spy, but she simply thought of herself as a keeper of the peace. There were few others that felt the same, but Makoto had learned of a private organization hidden within the Winner Corporation dedicated to do the same as she. Never wanting to be under a contract, Makoto worked alone and found it had worked in her favor. So far, she had managed to find a very few organizations that wished to continue with the Kushranda Legacy but soon they had been found out and stopped. Before credit could be given to her skills, Makoto simply disappeared while keeping her identity a secret.

She was amazed to see how much the Winner Corporation knew of her but for now, she would play it off as being a simple chef. Dressed to impress, Makoto had carefully picked her outfit of a black and white pinstriped suit, the skirt pulling her figure together with a small slit on one side, black heels, and a lacy dark pink camisole to give her a hint of feminine quality. Walking into the Winner Corporation, Makoto was greeted by Mr. Winner himself with a firm hand shake. His light blonde hair was neatly in place as his light blue eyes looked over her for a moment, scoping out his new prey to join his corporation. Makoto had to admit, he was younger than she thought and dressed sharp in a slate grey business suit with a pale blue button up and dark blue tie bringing it together.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kino," greeted Quatre in a warm voice, his hand touching between her shoulders slightly to lead her in a certain direction. "I hope my invitation was not of any inconvenience for your future plans."

"The invitation came at the right moment," started Makoto, not becoming too comfortable as she noticed a strange long hall walk the elevator stopped at. A strange darkness seemed to come to his nature as the elevator closed slowly before out of the ceiling a few men dressed in complete black holding training weapons. Makoto felt a smirk pull to her lips, she knew it wasn't going to be this easy and what the Winner Corporation was after.

"Please forgive me while I test your skills," said Quatre kindly, watching Makoto's emeralds darken with the calling of battle. "I am the target, protect me until we reach the meeting room."

Makoto moved to the front as Quatre slowed his walking pace to watch how alert Makoto was of a moving target in hand to hand combat. Her reaction was up to par while she managed to get the weapons away from the three men and used them against themselves before knocking them to the floor where they wouldn't get up for a while. Quatre pulled back a grin as they continued to the next section, this time three men coming from the ceiling to surround them. Thinking on her toes, Makoto pulled Quatre close suddenly by his belt before being pulled into a headlock. This bought her time by threatening the target herself so neither party got him until she could think of what to do. Pushing Quatre to the floor, he found himself the center point as Makoto used his shoulders to do a flip to push one away before grabbing her heels and fling them at the others. Luckily, her marks hit correctly as all three men fell to the floor. Straightening his suit while Makoto collected her heels, Quatre found they made it to the meeting room safely.

"Welcome to the team," said Quatre kindly, pulling out a chair for Makoto as she gazed at two current occupants sitting in the room. The first man to her left was no other than the legendary Wufei Chang, a known martial artist with a prejudice against all women. Makoto had learned his name quickly while looking through files found on the Gundam Pilots from a few of the Kushranda followers. To her right was no other than the proclaimed 'God of Death', Duo Maxwell. His preferred fighting style was unknown, but death found his victims quickly through his method which kept him in the warehouse for special uses to fix all items needed for missions.

"I believe you have mistaken me for someone who is interested," said Makoto, leaning back casually into her chair as she crossed her legs while Quatre Winner took a seat at the opposite head of the table.

"Although you may not be interested Ms. Kino, I am very interested in adding you to the team," started Quatre, ready to do whatever possible to get Makoto on his side. "I am sure you know I can be very persuasive."

Makoto saw Quatre put his 'irresistible' grin that he used on most female peace keepers to get them to join the team, or any woman into his bed. It would take more than just good looks to get her onto this case.

"Again, you have mistaken me for someone who is interested Mr. Winner. I came here believing you were honestly interested in my cooking talents only to be highly disappointed," shucked Makoto, putting on a pouty face. Makoto saw Duo Maxwell's violet eyes land on her as something gleamed while he fully stared before giving a wink. Was this really the proclaimed 'God of Death' flirting with her? Pulling back a grin trying to peak through, Makoto cocked her head slightly to the side questionably at Quatre.

"I told you bringing a woman to do a man's job is worthless, especially when they have no real talent," commented Wufei, something slicing through Makoto as she glared in his general direction. Wufei looked triumphant as a grin pulled to Makoto's mouth. Touching her had to the table, a soft green glowing trail began to form into a dragon growing larger by the moment slithering around Wufei's arm. "What the hell?"

"At this moment, there are enough volts to more than kill a whale. I suggest watching your tone," threatened Makoto as the dragon opened its mouth in a silent growl before walking back to its master and disappearing. Makoto looked at Quatre to see a very happy grin as he slid a file down the table to Makoto. Slowly opening it, Makoto looked over the description as a frown creased her forehead. This was something she couldn't just pass up. In past cases, Makoto had managed to uncover a brother trio meeting secretly to continue the Kushranda Legacy. Years had been spent carefully infiltrating their company only for Makoto to have victory over one of the three. Two were still on the loose and disappeared without a trace…until now. No wonder Quatre had brought her in, and she wondered what other comrades would be in on this.

"I am currently placing a team together that would include Mr. Chang for training in bartending, Mr. Maxwell's expertise with equipment, Mr. Yuy as a partner field agent, and Mr. Barton's behind the scenes to gather evidence. My last goal is to find a suitable woman to go undercover," explained Quatre, watching Makoto take in the information.

"It sounds like this entails hang over breakfasts," commented Makoto dryly. She didn't like to get too personally involved with her clients, especially if she was going to get this deep on such a high risk case. Looking over the profile once more, she knew how this man dealt. He loved women, indulging in loathsome activities, and was a mastermind that saw through all the previous agents. Getting this close meant she would have to assume a rather strange identity and always be on her toes. "You're a man after my heart, Mr. Winner."

"I like to please my agents, Ms. Kino, and I am sure you will be well rewarded…if you should accept," started Quatre, giving her another signature smile. Makoto waved her hand for Quatre to continue with the specifics, since she wanted to know the main plan before jumping in. "Assuming the proposed roles, Mr. Yuy and yourself will be able to get close to the target by starting a new career. It is understood at the current bar, our target is a well-known patron who requests every new hire must serve him. This is our ticket in, with a first impression basis to see if he likes you enough to become his permanent waitress. In order to keep security, accommodations have been made where Heero will be a bartender on the same shifts."

Makoto felt something dragging her to this case; looking down at the file once more, she decided this couldn't hurt. With the famous Heero Yuy by her side the whole way, she knew this case would be worth it. Working with such highly esteemed individuals brought a sense of pride to Makoto, and this was the offer of a lifetime.

"Let me set some ground rules," started Makoto, seeing a proud smile spread through Quatre. "I will do my best to get as close to the target but, don't expect me to sleep with him."

"That's why I requested you Ms. Kino. I needed an old-fashioned lady, like yourself, for this mission," replied Quatre honestly, holding her to a higher bar of respect than the other female agents. "Until preparations are completed, I suggest staying confined to our facilities. If you don't mind, Mr. Maxwell will show you to your room since I have another appointment."

Makoto agreed but wondered if she should trust the braided man, watching his eyes slither across her figure as he walked over and extended a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, babe," spoke his cheerful voice as Makoto accepted the kind greeting. Following him to a different elevator, she felt the silence wrap around them while he continually looked her over.

"I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself, Maxwell," started Makoto, watching a grin purse to his mouth as the elevator stopped in the basement chambers.

"I've been excited to meet you for a while; it's never every day we manage to get a female rouge," stated Duo, filling Makoto's head with ego. Following his long strides down the hall, Makoto found it a bit hard to keep up. A flickering light cast a darkness to the hall as Duo disappeared from her sight, sending a chill down her spine. What was he doing? If she remembered correctly, being a 'God of Death' assimilated with darkness. To get past him, all she would have to do was stay in the light. Her plan was going to work until the entire hall went pitch black. If she wanted to see, she would need to use her dragon. Rubbing her hands together as a conductor, Makoto finally started to release the glowing ball only for something to hit her hands causing her to lose it. "I see you have a weakness to work on…"

Makoto silently cursed when she felt random tugging at corners of her clothing in a teasing manner. Irritated, Makoto finally decided to let loose as the power quickly surged through her as a large dragon head shot out filling the room directly in front of her. Hands gripped her wrists while she felt his hands beginning to manipulate her powers, taking over control of her dragon. Suddenly, the dragon burst into tiny sparkles as she felt drained. The lights flickered on as Duo caught the suddenly weakened Makoto in her arms.

"I think you just like bringing women to their names," said Makoto, watching the grin push to Duo's mouth. Swinging his arm under the back of her knees, Duo picked her up with ease.

"I've wanted to try out my new experiment for a while, hoping it would impress you," said Duo, bringing her to a large room filled with parts and gadgets scattered across multiple tables. Helping the weakened Makoto to sit up on a table, Duo pulled off her suit jacket. Hooking up a few stat readers, he examined the electric waves and heart rate carefully. Makoto was trying to figure out what happened, looking down at her slightly trembling hands curiously. Never before had someone weakened her to this point, and she wondered if she could still use her powers. Trying to form a small electric ball in her hand, a small light glowed before bursting into green sparkles and a pain shot strongly up her veins. Now, she was worried.

"What did you do?" asked Makoto, horrified. Duo pressed his cool hands against her hand as he started to massage in little circles, slowly moving up her arm.

"Having a rouge brought here suddenly, with extra-ordinary powers such as yours, we needed to take the proper precautions to keep you a bit limited…temporarily," explained Duo, finding himself looking into seething emeralds.

"All that sweet talk up there bought me was quarantine?" asked Makoto, baffled that she didn't see through them. If she wanted trust, she would have to prove herself beyond measures…without her special ability.

"Don't take it so hard, babe," sympathized Duo, gradually moving up her arm where the pain had been. "I removed your natural electromagnetic conductors, but within a few weeks they will be back naturally and better than ever."

A sickness pushed through her as Makoto felt Duo push her head suddenly to her knees, the beeping to the right warning him of her sudden drop in heart rate. Her body was over reacting as Makoto felt vulnerable and weak for once, finding the experience disturbing. Fighting her body to stay away, a soft hum began in her ears before the darkness finally hit.

AN: Once again, thank you for the very find feed-back :) For those on the Sailor Jupiter C2, I apologize for spamming your inbox. It's been a long time since I've been on and actually active so I would like to make up for lost time by making our Makoto archive larger! There were only 132 (I believe) stacked and I couldn't believe it. There was no way that was possible, and so I'm on for the search :)


	5. Chapter Four

|Chapter Four|

Makoto awoke before sunrise as always, gazing out the window as she watched the colors begin through the white curtained window enjoying a cup of freshly brewed coffee. Gazing down at Indigo, Makoto couldn't help but feel a smile pull at her mouth at the sleeping child. Pulling the soft blue star blanket over her shoulders, Makoto then attached the baby monitor to the hip by her belt as she exited the bedroom. Looking at Wufei's set up, Makoto could tell he had a great bachelor pad and wondered if Wufei was bringing any women home. His penthouse overlooked the top of the foliage filled city life with large windowed views, dark wood flooring, a comfy kitchen, and from the span she estimated at least four bedrooms, including the master suite. Unable to contain herself, Makoto felt her spirit for cooking spur up while she felt thankful for Wufei giving her a place to stay while visiting. Moving through her motions, a small smile pulled at her mouth.

That dream of the past was bringing up so many feelings she wished had been left alone; not only was Duo civilized the evening before but Makoto felt the dreams and promises starting once more. While working for the Winner Corporation, Makoto had got too close to Duo. He made her laugh, enjoyed showing her his experiments, and treated her like she was worth something. From her past experiences of dating, Makoto had been hurt too much to pursue actively looking. Duo changed that, giving her something she had been missing. Although there was a mission she needed to be clear headed for, Duo respected her feelings to go no further than kissing.

"_Will you come back to me?"_ he had asked her, the day before she was to meet up with Heero, whom was already on location. Makoto had gazed up at him with longing eyes and gave him a large smile before pressing a soft kiss on his lips, taking in his musky scent for the last time. She cared for him deeply, feeling she could have a future with him after all was done. His personality complimented hers, giving her a complete circle to pure happiness…but something felt like it was missing. For him being such a wonderful man, why did she still feel a longing?

"_Yes, I will."_ She had answered naively, realizing now that she never kept that promise. It was something she still regretted, but knew it had been for the best. A hand touching her shoulder brought her out of the trance with a jolt as a stinging sensation pulsed through her suddenly throbbing thumb. Looking down at the cut, Makoto couldn't help but stare for a moment as her hand was pushed under cold running water and the peeled apple dropped crimson into the sink.

"Are you okay Makoto?" asked Wufei, a bit confused that he had been talking to her this entire time but found her strangely unresponsive. Taking the still lightly gripped knife from her hand, Wufei turned off the water before pressing a towel against her thumb.

"I was just thinking," spoke Makoto softly, following Wufei's commanded to sit at the table while he grabbed his emergency kit. Dabbing at the wound, before starting to place antiseptic on it, Wufei gazed at the thoughtful woman staring at his handy work.

"Do you mind me asking of what?" asked Wufei calmly, pulling the bandage tight enough around her thumb and then gazing up curiously. Makoto kept looking at her thumb before forcing a soft smile, looking Wufei dead in the eye with silence. Wufei knew she wasn't going to answer just by her trained smile, and concealed eyes. "Sooner or later, you are going to need to talk about this Makoto. This is not just an adult situation anymore since now there is a child involved."

Wufei watched her smile pull grimly as Makoto warmly gripped his hand kindly.

"I knew this time would come someday, and tried to prepare…but I still don't feel ready and think I never will be," replied Makoto honestly, bowing her head to escape his gaze. "I know I ran out when everything went sour but…forget it."

Wufei felt the frustration move through him as a sudden knock at the door ended their break-through conversation. He was getting somewhere and would uncover the truth if the opportunity came again. A small voice in his head reminded him of Quatre's words: let them figure it out themselves. If Wufei hadn't known better, he knew Quatre was going to pull a few strings behind the scenes to make sure they could all be friends again. Nothing was the same after Makoto left; Duo had went into a depression while dedicating more time to his work and inventions, and Heero hardly came home. Right now, Makoto was the key to bringing them back together. Staring at Duo standing his hall, Wufei could help but let out an aggravated sign.

"Is she not awake?" asked Duo curiously, his hand gripping a vase of long stemmed Calla-lilies. Wufei couldn't help but open the door as Duo smelt something delicious coming from the kitchen and made his way in that direction. Standing near the entrance, Duo watched as Makoto set-up for breakfast by placing a fresh platter of eggs on the table before opening the oven to gaze in at the bacon. From a small bag, Duo watched as Makoto begun to make the baby cereal mixture in a small bowl before setting it down on a new high chair. "I see Indigo is a bit of a late sleeper."

Makoto turned suddenly at the comment and produced a soft smile as Duo fully entered the room, setting the vase in the middle of the table.

"I decided to let her sleep in a bit today," replied Makoto, pulling another setting out of the cupboard for Duo.

"I know this may be too soon but, do you want to go to the zoo today?" asked Duo suddenly, sparking Makoto's interest.

"I don't see why not, it will help Indigo learn to walk," replied Makoto calmly, finding a joyed Duo. Breakfast went over calmly as a sleepy Indigo joined, looking rather grumpier than usual as she quietly stared at the two men with ruffled bedhead. Duo couldn't help but let out a chuckle, watching the emotionless face stare at him briefly before angrily taking it out on her breakfast.

"I can tell she's not a morning person," said Duo, watching Makoto flashing a smile of embarrassment while trying to bring Indigo out of her grump.

"Actually, it's a bit on my part. I forgot her favorite sippy-cup," replied Makoto, picking up the substitute from the floor that Indigo had pushed away. This brought a chuckle from Wufei as well, finding this an enjoyable situation.

"Really, over just a cup?" asked Wufei, finding Indigo's eyes land on him as if understanding what he said. Giving a screech, and wiggling her arms angrily, Indigo pointed her spoon at Wufei giving another angry squeal. Both men couldn't help laughing, seeing eyes flash from Makoto that quickly shushed them.

"Don't let her see you laugh, it will only encourage it," stated Makoto as Indigo gave another grumpy show taking a turn to point her spoon at each of them. Makoto felt red with the laughing two hiding their faces from Indigo who seemed to sit triumphantly in her chair over the strange victory of 'telling them'. Washing Indigo's hands off, Makoto felt pushed back into her chair and gazed suddenly at the grinning Duo.

"I got it babe, relax," he said simply. Indigo was not in the mood for visiting and showed it well to the unsuspecting Duo with another temper once she escaped from her high chair. Calmly, Duo took her into the living room but once out of view, Makoto moved to leave except for Wufei's hand to stop her.

"Trust him, Makoto. This is a part of acceptance," warned Wufei, watching Makoto bow her head as if agreeing. Listening, Makoto could hear his deep voice murmuring with the television and then a small childish giggle. Wufei watched how relaxed Makoto seemed to become as a smile caressed her mouth, gazing up at Wufei calmly.

"No one has even been able to get her to laugh during a grump-session," Makoto said above a whisper, wondering why all this guilt was pushing to the surface. Pulling her emotions back roughly by the reins, Makoto started to clean up except for Wufei to take the dishes from her hands.

"Get ready for the zoo, I got it in here," said Wufei, watching the tall brunette leave. Gazing into the living room, Makoto watched Duo's interaction for a moment with Indigo while the television murmured in the background. They both sat lazily on the couch staring at the show, Indigo's head on his lap while one hand gripped securely onto his index finger. Makoto could see the soft smile Duo held pull downwards as he gazed at Indigo. A pain surged through her heart…he knew. There was so much of the father in Indigo that Makoto sometimes wondered if Indigo had a part of her somewhere. Fully moving into the room, Duo flashed Makoto a smile as Indigo gazed up with shy giggles hiding her face in Duo's shirt at her mother's approach.

"Oh, I see how it is," said Makoto in a low voice crouching in front of Duo watching Indigo peek out and then hide again. Makoto tickled the small child that laughed ruthlessly before admitting defeat and sliding off the couch with Makoto's help. "Thank you, I'll get her ready."

Duo watched her leave, waiting patiently but finding his thoughts going to a better time. How things were before she left. The moment he saw her after arriving from the mission, he felt something had changed. She had given him a hug but didn't show any affection after being a year away. Approaching her was a different matter, as if she was trying to escape being alone with him. It happened to some agents during a mission, where they would change or close down while needing to take time to come back to their real lives. He thought that was it, and gave her the time she needed except to see the looks passed between her and Heero. The suspicion was beginning to be confirmed when Duo noticed in the shadows Heero touch her thigh while watching a movie only for Makoto to push it away. It angered him to have been shafted in that manner…knowing he would have to confront it. But, even after all these years, Duo still felt the same feelings when he first met her. There was no denying it, but if he was lucky he might even have a chance now. The only thing he needed to find out was if Heero knew of their child, and what Makoto's feelings were for Heero.

A pull at his pant leg brought Duo from his thoughts as he gazed down at the neatly dressed child in a baby blue and white sundress with matching sandals. Pushing forward a smile, Duo picked up the youngster for their Zoo adventure. It went surprisingly well, walking through the barely crowded zoo calmly at Indigo's walking pace. Duo enjoyed the day, finding himself wishing he was a father to enjoy these moments with someone. Indigo brought a sense of happiness that made his past anger disappear at her smiling face. She was a precious gift, and from Makoto's looks, she was cherished. After the zoo, the group went to the park enjoying the warm weather and playing with a now independent walking Indigo. Makoto felt the sun began to show the closing to a day, that this was the best progress they could have made. Never had she thought to ever be near Duo again, or that he would happily play with Indigo or take them out for the day.

Relaxing in the car, Makoto peeked into the back seat to see Indigo passed out in the car seat having been extremely tired out and refusing a nap. Feeling her eyes burn a bit, Makoto rested them only to feel a jolt move through her at suddenly opening to gaze up at gazing violets. The dark musky scent tickled her nose as she felt his warmed lips touch hers gently before a sudden rough passion blew her away. Never had she seen Duo in that light, taking control of her mouth and somehow wanting more. Pushing away suddenly, Makoto watched Duo lean back into his seat noticing they had stopped.

"I'm sorry, you looked so sad when you said _his_ name," replied Duo softly, understanding completely but had to hear it. Makoto let out sigh, embarrassed to be found in this situation. "When did you find out about Indigo?"

"Two months after I left," replied Makoto, wanting to get the guilt off her chest.

"Did you try to get ahold of Heero?" asked Duo, gazing at her slumped posture.

"No." Duo felt a bit confused, watching her swallow gravely. Keeping her eyes out the window, Duo waited for her to elaborate but found her silence instead.

"Why?" he asked, finding fearful eyes greet him.

"I didn't want to find out if my fears were true: that I was just a plaything, a fling, a trophy…and I couldn't afford the stress. I almost lost her once, and I didn't want to go through it again," replied Makoto, Duo taken back by the slight emotion she showed. "It was best if I stayed away so you two would be able to mend the relation I ruined."

Duo sat in the bitter silence, unsure how to take it. This wasn't what he expected, for her leaving to be for their emotions and friendship. When he thought of her character, he gave her less credit than he should have. The realization of the truth hit hard and it hurt, making Duo look differently on their situation. Managing to pull a smile to his lips, Duo touched her hand in a kind manner and was surprised by the pain showing at a glance.

"You love him," said Duo above a whisper, watching her look away suddenly. Giving her hand a squeeze, Duo couldn't help but feel the pain. This was something he needed to know so he could move on with his life. He had been clinging to the past so tightly, and now that the truth was coming out a sense of painful peace would at least release him. The rage was beginning to hit the fan, and Duo felt he was going to lose control if she didn't start speaking. An edge seemed to take over. "Tell me."

Makoto was surprised at the sudden sharpness to his voice and looked back at Indigo to see her still snoozing away. Their conversation had been quiet but she felt it would begin to escalate and knew now was the time to let it out.

"Yes, I love him…even still," replied Makoto honestly, watching Duo close his eyes for a moment as he leaned his head back against the seat. "I didn't want to it just…it just happened. It was too late…and I tried to reason with myself…but…I'm sorry."

A sad smile pushed to Duo's lips at her stumbling over her words, knowing there was a truth to how much she respected and cared. The apology calmed his building rage as she stared intently, trying to figure out a way to save him. Instead, they were both silent and moved through the motions of working together to carry Indigo upstairs. Duo watched in the darkness as Makoto carefully laid Indigo into the crib before covering her with a blanket, putting her sun dress folded neatly onto the dresser.

"This is goodbye," whispered Duo, catching her attention suddenly at his words. Shutting the bedroom door to conceal them in darkness, Makoto couldn't help but feel a sad smile pull to her lips. She knew what Duo meant well, this was a goodbye to their past relationship and forward to a new beginning. To her surprise, Duo just hugged her warmly for the longest time. Feeling a kiss touch the top of her head, Makoto felt the warmth disappear and the click of the door. He was gone, no longer a fear to see in her life as relief of being released pushed tears into her eyes. Taking a seat on the bed, Makoto pressed her face into the pillow as a laugh pushed up her throat while the tears continued. This was a sad but happy situation, and finally Makoto was guilt free.

AN: It has been an interesting week of being lazy and due to finishing all the revisions to another story and uploading them, I needed a break from writing. Although I may not meet the deadline I set for myself, I'm getting closer. Thank you once again for the reviews and until next time!


	6. Chapter Five

|Chapter Five|

Makoto awoke with a start that morning surprised by how late it was and Indigo not complaining. Still in her clothes from the evening before, Makoto gave a stretch and looked to the crib where a red ribbon had been tied to let her know Wufei was entertaining. Getting ready for the day, Makoto was unsure what to think as the memories pushed to her head and old feelings began to come back fast. Heero was on her mind while she wondered what Duo would do next. He had a good heart and best intentions in mind, which worried her as well. Now that he knew Heero was definitely the father, would he tell him? Or would she be forced to confront him? Quatre had said Heero and Trowa would not appear during this small meeting and Makoto partly wished it wasn't true.

Thinking of Heero, her mind went back to spending time in the apartment for a year together. Not only had she been excited to meet him, but they both seemed to analyze each other outside of their 'sibling' roles. With the recording system in place, Trowa couldn't track their conversations outside of the house. Although they had different shifts at their work, Heero visited her nearing the end of the evening to escort her home. It was comfortable, and he gave her a sense of security Duo hadn't been able to provide. It felt as if something more could happen and he made her smile at the worse moments. She never acted on these wants and put up a wall to deflect what she thought of 'flirting' as just simply being kind. It was during the ending of their mission did Makoto realize how deep both were when she hugged Heero in the excitement of getting the encrypted file open onto a disk.

A surge pushed through her when she felt his arm around her waist and pulled back curiously to find what she had almost feared. His smoldering Persians filled with passion. Frozen, she felt his hand caress her cheek before pulling her into the best kiss she had ever experienced. Never before did Makoto think there could be so much passion, and bliss until this moment. Duo flashed into her mind as she regretfully pulled back only to find an understanding soft smile from Heero. It made her want him more as her eyes flickered to where a camera was staring directly down, catching their inappropriate moment. Pulling from his grip, Makoto left back to her room where the target lay passed out on her bed and decided to continue with the mission. Her thoughts had went wild while she couldn't sleep, her mind filled with that kiss and the feelings she had been suppressing bubbled up.

Regretfully, she wondered if there was a way for Duo not to find out and if Trowa would tell. Could she get away with it? Did she _want _to get away with it? They had two weeks to wrap up the loose ties of the mission, pack up, and leave. Could she hold back for another two weeks? The next day, she found her eyes happening to land on Heero at work but tried to keep it professional. The car ride had been a different story. Although Heero kept his mask on as her brother, his words stuck out in her mind as if he knew what she wanted to hear.

"_In bathroom connect to the fan unit is a small black box that runs Trowa's set-up system. A strong enough electrical current could easily fry it," _Heero had commented. Now it was left in her hands of whether she would fry the box and let her passion take over or leave things be. That evening, she sat in the bath staring up at the fan curiously. Should she do it? Could she do it? Never had a kiss made her feel so wanted, so needed…The urges won over as Makoto climbed onto the counter and opened the fan unit carefully. Finding the black box like her said, her mind begun to doubt. Stuffing a towel under the door so a green light couldn't be seen, Makoto surged a large amount of electricity into the unit until she smelt it burning. Not wanting to move it for when Trowa can to collect it as a 'cleaning crew', Makoto blew on it until she felt it begin to cool down. Hearing the bathroom door suddenly open, Makoto gazed down at Heero caught in the act. A chuckle escaped him as he moved to where she stood on the counter screwing the fan cover back into place.

"_Come Mako,"_ his sultry voice said, arms outstretched to help her from the counter. The moment she was pulled into his arms, Makoto felt she made the right choice. Now, she was curious if she should find Heero. Telling him about Indigo would be the right thing to know, and now she would be able to handle the heart-ache if she was just a fling. With her friends by her side, Makoto knew it wouldn't be a problem to raise Indigo without him. So far, she was doing a great job. Pulling out of those thoughts, Makoto had finished her shower and now looked at her clothes, wondering what she should wear today. Deciding to go casual, Makoto pulled on a pair of shorts lazily and one of her embroidered beaded white halter tops. Hearing a soft tapping at the door, Makoto opened it to see Wufei holding Indigo fully distended from his body.

"I think she left a present for you," commented Wufei only for Makoto to laugh.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to learn," said Makoto in a disappointed voice only for Wufei to chuckle.

"Good one, but maybe next time…when it's not smelly," he replied as Makoto took the smiling Indigo.

Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton finally felt relaxed now that they were dismissed from touring early; thankfully a set of replacements filled in since both had requested a few months of vacation time. Flipping impatiently through a magazine, Heero couldn't wait to get home and finally relax since a heat wave was headed over the Sanq Kingdom. Quarte would have air conditioning to a perfect coldness or if he pleased he would take a few laps around the pool. Trowa felt the same, but wondered if Duo would continue to bug him once more to search for the 'lost' files after almost two years of hearing they were nowhere to be found. Thinking about it, Trowa gazed over at Heero having wondered something for a long time. He worried about his friend who had changed ever since their last official mission through Quatre. Trowa knew what could have happened those two weeks since the black box was melted on the inside. Makoto had to have zapped it. But these two years pushed Heero into a silent depression as he just worked for Relena and kept to himself. The once flirtatious man seemed to have disappeared as if thinking about something…or something plaguing his mind. Trowa hadn't officially asked and gave Heero time but now, he felt as if he couldn't resist.

"Did you ever go see her?" he asked, watching Heero put the magazine away as he gazed curiously. "Makoto Kino."

Seeing something flash behind Heero's eyes, Trowa wondered if the silent man would ever talk about the entire situation. There was darkness as Heero remembered not long leaving Quatre's for a small vacation where he searched for her. It had taken him three months to exactly find her location and was surprised to see her living in Tokyo. Appearing on her front steps felt like a mistake when a sandy haired tall male answered the door, a sense of anger in his bright blue eyes.

"_It's okay Haruka,"_ her soft voice came behind him. Heero wondered if this was her new boyfriend, but decided to make the best of trying to find out of there was something more. Walking in, he was surprised to see how unspirited she looked sitting in the tall black chair. There was pain in her bright emeralds, making Heero regret ever coming. A slender blue haired woman crouched next to her side in a white lab coat taking her pulse and then gazed up worried at Heero with dark sapphire eyes. Never had Heero felt the animosity coming from two strangers having never met them. _"Thank you Ami. Please take Haruka with you, it shouldn't be too long."_

Heero watched the doctor leave her bag next to Makoto and leave, quietly closing the door. Was she sick?

"_I don't know where to begin,"_ started Heero and saw the fake smile Makoto pushed up.

"_I made it hard for you to find me for a reason, Heero. What business do you have?" _ she asked somewhat coldly. Heero felt something strange push through him, the beginning of heartache as Makoto shifted something uncomfortable to lean back into her chair while her arms wrapped around her stomach strangely.

"_I believe you know why I came,"_ answered Heero only to hear a soft chuckle push up Makoto's throat. He was getting the cold shoulder, and found a changed woman staring up at him. Who was she? The woman he wanted was who he had shared such passion those mysterious two weeks. Did he build up hopes of starting a relationship or read into it wrongly. A sudden pain flashed across Makoto's features as her fingers gripped onto the chair.

"_Ami,"_ her voice said, filled with panic as the door suddenly pushed open. Haruka followed behind, a glare given in Heero's direction as he squatted next to Makoto worried. Ami took Makoto's blood pressure and gave a nod to Haruka whom easily hoisted Makoto carefully into his arms.

"_Heero, I let you come here today to tell you personally to stop looking for me. Nothing will ever come of it,"_ said her pained voice as Heero stood there in shock. Coldness pushed through him as he watched Ami direct Heero to the door while Haruka took Makoto into another room. It was a brief, romantic and disappointing visit so Heero decided she was just like the others and slept around with as many guys as possible. It didn't seem to add up when he left, and found this new 'cold shoulder' to be out of the blue and the mystery of her sickness still crossed his mind. Six months later, he found saw she had been hospitalized but after two weeks there she was released with regaining health. After that, she dropped off the radar.

"Yeah, but she turned out to be like all the rest," replied Heero. Trowa let the subject drop as their jet landed, hoping this break would prove to be some help. The limo was waiting when they appeared and seemed rather slow as if it were taking the long way home. Trowa felt a bit suspicious that Quatre, Wufei, and Duo hadn't greeted them. Pushing open the door to the mansion, Trowa and Heero set their luggage down, a bit jet lagged and needing a drink. Leaving their bags by the door lazily both moved into the parlor and nestled into the comfortable chairs with a much needed drink in hand.

"Here's to getting a break of Relena," said Trowa, lifting his glass with Heero as they downed the drink. The silence was calming, almost too calming while Trowa wondered where everyone was. Hearing the back door open, Trowa and Heero looked up at the hurried slightly splashing feet knowing someone was coming from the pool. At that moment, Heero noticed a strange large pink bag on the ground with small brown polka dots. Was one of Quatre's sisters visiting? But if he remembered correctly, none of Quatre's sister had small children anymore. Did one of them have another child? If so, Heero knew they would be the first to know if Quatre was becoming an 'uncle' again. Every time he heard exciting news, he would share it with his friends over a celebrative drink. His eyes stopped on a woman crouching next to it while a small child wobbly stood staring at the two men in a cute pink swim suit.

Heero felt something hit his chest hard as he recognized those curves belonging to the woman and wet curls quickly piled on her head.

"My god Indigo, that is the last time Wufei is allowed to feed you," said her musical voice while she dug through the diaper bag in search of something. Heero looked over at Trowa for a moment as they stared at the wide-eyed child staring them down curiously. Heero felt he was looking at a small, female version of himself with dark curled wet locks sticking to her skin. A large smile escaped the child suddenly as she started running toward the shocked men while trying to decide who to greet first. Trowa happened to be the first since he was the closest as the child grabbed onto his pant legs while giving him a grin as a squeal of excitement pushed through her. At the sound, Makoto turned around abruptly holding a diaper, made for swimming, and a small box of diaper wipes. Heero felt shock pulse through him as he looked at the wet woman staring shocked in their direction almost speechless. Trowa saw the sparks pulse through the two at immediate eye contact as he too noticed the similarities between the two and the child staring excitedly up at him.

"Ma-ma," Indigo said, looking at Makoto before pointing to Trowa as she did an excited up and down dance with her knees. Heero nearly dropped his glass as he pushed it onto the table wondering if his drink had been laced with something. This had to be an illusion.

"Don't pick her up," said Makoto, carefully moving into the room while wanting to hide from Heero's gaze. Trowa watched Makoto nervously pick up the wiggling child carefully before quickly exiting the room.

"My god," said Heero, the first time Trowa noticed the worried man gazing at the floor for a moment before looking to Trowa. Trowa simply gave a nod in agreement, knowing what Heero meant. Heero repeated the phrase a few more times as he stood to his feet, and then finally waited for Makoto to return when he heard the crying child. Indigo led Makoto into the parlor as fear pushed through her when she was finally let go as Indigo went back over to Trowa, pushing her arms into the air as if requesting he picked her up.

"I'm sorry Trowa, she loves to greet new faces," said Makoto, receiving a smile from Trowa as he picked Indigo into his arms.

"There's no trouble at all. If I heard correctly, her name is Indigo?" asked Trowa, seeing a nod and deciding it would be best to leave. He wanted to give Makoto and Heero some space, watching the fear move into Makoto's eyes as Trowa gave her a small smile. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No," Makoto said too quickly, keeping herself away from Heero's gaze as something pulsed through her. Trowa raised his brow, seeing how nervous she was. It was too soon, and Makoto felt a bit of anger push through her that Duo had set this up. Indigo wiggled into Trowa's arms until he finally placed her on the ground, watching her make way to Heero. Makoto tried to keep herself from grabbing Indigo and leaving, but found herself planted while watching the Heero stare down at the beaming child. Tugging on his pants, Heero leaned down and pulled her securely into his arms while gazing in disbelief as Indigo touched his face before shyly hiding her face into his chest.

The room fell silent as Makoto watched Heero smile down at Indigo, a wave of emotion pushing through her violently. She had never expected Heero to hold the child so warmly or Indigo to take to him, as if knowing this was her father.

"Did you marry Haruka?" asked Heero suddenly, gazing over at Makoto. Makoto couldn't help but let out a sudden laugh, surprising the occupants of the room. She never thought there would be such a misunderstanding but now found how funny it was for Heero think of Haruka in that way.

"Haruka is a woman," stated Makoto, finding the laughter lift her mood and relaxing. Heero felt relief but wondered why Makoto had turned him away before looking down at Indigo again. Makoto knew it was coming and let out a small sigh.

"I will leave you two alone," stated Trowa again, finding Makoto zone her gaze.

"No Trowa, its fine. I need to get back outside," replied Makoto, a bit of disappointment pushed to Trowa's face. Although she did feel up to talking to Heero about it, Makoto thought it would be best if she gave it time to soak in. With their minds clear, then she would be able to do it. Until then, she was going to try and enjoy the sunshine in the pool with Indigo. Moving in, Makoto found Indigo reluctant to go into her arms as Heero watched her start to leave before the words could bubble up.

"My god, I'm a father," he said, watching Makoto pause by the door as a broad smile pushed to her mouth. Heero noticed a difference in her eyes, the warmth, the happiness, and the love speaking only for him. With a simple nod of her head, Heero watched her leave before sitting back onto the couch in disbelief while he mulled over all the facts, timelines, and tried to piece it all together. Looking over to Trowa suddenly, Heero couldn't bring the joyful smile from his lips. "I think I'll take another drink."


	7. Chapter Six

|Chapter Six|

Heero Yuy was a changed man; the prior evenings surprise had given him much to think about. Although he was tired from working and needed rest, sleep did not come to him easily. He ended up spending the evening having multiple drinks with Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo. Makoto had seemed to disappear into the background, leaving to Wufei's place to keep a strict schedule with Indigo. It seemed odd, sitting in the room with his close friends but the awkwardness brushing against him slightly with Duo joining in their merry times. As the night progressed and everyone went to bed, Heero felt his thoughts darkening harshly in his intoxicated state. The first thoughts traveling to his mind was that of the past. Heero had never been blown away so much by a single woman that seemed amazing. She was the first female agent that kept a professional line and showed kindness. The first rule he learned working with Makoto was he would never go hungry; there were plenty of snacks prepared in advance and even his lunches were hand made.

This gave him a sense of pride at his bartending job, but felt jealous push through him when he mentioned his 'sister Jade' had prepared the food. Over the year they spent together, Heero felt he knew the true workings of this woman. Her masculine and feminine qualities mixed perfectly. It threw him for a loop when their mission was coming to a close and his feelings were beginning to push the brim. No longer could he hold them back and left the choice in her hands. She had taken the leap and Heero thought that would be the beginning to a fresh relationship…with the small obstacle of Duo in the way. How she avoided him seemed to give him a hint there may not be a chance. When she disappeared, Heero had thought it was for them she ran away. Playing cat-n-mouse, Heero did his best to find her except for his memories to go to the dark thoughts. That night, meeting with her for the first time in a few months, her voice rang in his ears.

"_Please stop looking for me."_ Heero felt a chill push through his body; the alcohol was starting to wear off as he sat in the darkness on his balcony. That was the night he felt himself close up to the world, the day his love was denied. That same pain throbbed in his chest…he was happy there was Indigo now brought into his life, but what would the future hold for them? Could he forgive her? The darkness continued to plague his thoughts…she had _lied_. Although Makoto never told him she was pregnant, not telling him was the same as lying. It was a right for him to know and to be there. It seemed as if she was doing fine on her own with Indigo, but what had brought her here recently? Why now did she decide he should know? And most of all, why did she _lie_?

Sleep escaped Heero that night, his mind continuously thinking over the current string of events as worry brushed against his brow. He missed watching Makoto grow, the birth, and all of Indigo's firsts. The first few years were the most precious thing for a child, and Heero wanted to be part of that picture as much as possible. From the few moments he shared with Indigo, he knew she was a very bright child. Lazily taking a shower and meeting for breakfast, Heero felt as if his mind was in a trance while he body moved through the normal motions only to land him back in the parlor staring absentmindedly out the window.

"Is something the matter Heero?" asked Quatre's sudden voice, bringing him from his daze for a moment. Heero gave the man a respectful nod as his posture begun to sag.

"There is a lot to think about," stated Heero, seeing Quatre agree with a kind smile.

"If it is any consolation, you are as much of a surprise as she is to you. I invited Makoto under the pretenses to help mend the relationship between you and Duo. She was the missing key needed to make progress," replied Quatre. Heero couldn't help but shuck a disbelieved snort.

"These are matters that do not concern you," replied Heero, seeing the slight hurt flash in Quatre's eyes. "I could understand if she was brought for that purpose, but it goes further than just my relationship with Duo."

Quatre felt the bitterness hitting Heero, wondering what would happen next and if he should have let Makoto decline. With that put aside, seriousness seemed to move over Quatre's expression as he stared at his friend.

"This evening Makoto is coming for dinner and I hope you will be civil by then," stated Quatre and then left the room. Heero felt baffled by his friend's stern expression, feeling a bit of his anger channel into worry for his friend. Letting out a sigh, Heero felt himself start to relax as he tried to think more rationally. He was thankful for the help Quatre put into bringing them all together and most of all thankful for Quatre uniting him with his unknown child. There was something about the situation that did not seem to sit right; Heero had thought Makoto was different from the rest and wondered why she didn't tell him. Hearing a commotion in the hall, Heero pushed his thoughts away while moving toward the quiet voices. Heero felt his mouth go dry the moment he spotted Makoto dressed casually for a warm afternoon in a white knee length halter dress, a medium green and black floral pattern, red belt accent, and matching red heels making her legs go for days.

Her wavy auburn locks cascaded over her shoulders, bringing out the brightness of her emeralds and ivory skin. Indigo snuggled against Makoto's bosom, peacefully sleeping and giving an angelic glow. Heero managed to swallow while he caught the ending of the quiet conversation.

"She can rest in my room," offered Heero, catching a surprised and startled look from Makoto. Agreeing, Heero took the diaper bag and lead Makoto through the mansion. Makoto couldn't help but stare at his form from behind, knowing how his muscles moved and shifted beneath his skin. She was unsure how long she could keep her mask in place, and hoped Indigo would wake up early from her nap since she felt…afraid. Entering the dimmed room, Makoto noticed the suitcases still near the bed needing to be unpacked, and the queen bed looking as if it had yet to be slept in. Lying Indigo carefully on her stomach on the black and white comforter, Makoto took the diaper bag from Heero and began preparing for the nap. Heero watched curiously, seeing how attentive and particular Makoto was setting up their daughter for the nap. A special blanket carefully draped, stuffed octopus, and baby monitor turned on while the other clipped into Makoto's red belt. A warmness moved through him at watching her gentle movements and the loving caress on Indigo's cheek as if parting with her was a horrible task.

"Thank you," said Makoto quietly, moving to her full height. The moment Heero looked at her with a carefree smirk, Makoto wanted to melt. Now that he was standing in front of her, she felt all the bottled feelings pushing against the lid. Why did she never give him a chance? He searched for her, which meant there had to be something to his feelings. Was she too afraid? Even she was starting to lose the answers to all the questions she always felt so strong about. The tower she built to protect herself was starting to tumble down, with just a look from his Persian eyes. Heero calculated from her posture and how stiff she had become, that this was the perfect moment to speak. Their voices would be low, their bodies close, and he would be able to see the truth through her eyes.

"Mako, we should talk," purred his silky voice, drawing her to the other side of the room where a comfy white extended loveseat faced a flat screen television. He sat close, letting her take in the musky warm scent that seemed to sooth her nervousness. She had dreamed of meeting Heero countless times, going over the words she would say, and introducing him to Indigo and yet…this seemed far more imaginable than her dreams. Makoto could feel him near her, and reach to touch him if she wished. Heero felt stern, reflecting on his thoughts the prior evening and had come to a conclusion: he could not trust her. Hopefully, if she picked her words wisely, that could be changed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Makoto was silent, her mind became blank as a heavy sigh exhaled when her mind processed the question and started to regain her thoughts. This was one question she knew would be first and one that was the hardest to answer. Managing to escape his gaze, Makoto felt her fingers nervously smooth the fabric of her dress continuously. It was easier talking to Duo than facing Indigo's father…and yet, a new layer of guilt pulled up to the surface from where it had been hidden. Heero had never seen Makoto out of her comfort zone, her emotions pulling to her face, and nervous actions. Pressing a hand to stop her nervous actions, Heero was surprised at how quickly her eyes met his once more full of so many different emotions.

"I was afraid after everything that happened and didn't want to complicate matters," replied Makoto, feeling it was honest. Heero was surprised by her admittance to weakness, knowing Makoto to keep her emotions under wraps no matter what the circumstance. Heero knew he couldn't be angry with Makoto, wondering what he would have done in her situation. Neither ever talked about that passionate week they spent together or even set the boundaries. He simply expected something to happen after taking care of his friend's emotions…but potentially almost ruined both relationships with his greed. Now there was another variable to the equations, and Heero wanted this to work. Not just for Indigo, but because he knew Makoto was the woman he had longed to be by his side.

"Why did you turn me away when I came to see you?" asked Heero, wanting all their cards on the table. If he was going to want to make this work, he had to get his feelings off his chest. Makoto complied, feeling her memory go straight to that particular night.

"Indigo was a complicated pregnancy, I almost lost her twice, and the second time happened during your unexpected visit from increased stress levels. By turning you away, I was trying to save her," spoke Makoto lowly, feeling a tickle in the back of her throat remembering the emotional time. It was still hard to think back to what would have happened if she lost Indigo. Her dreams for wanting a brood of children still hung in the balance since Ami was unsure if Makoto could survive having another child. Heero sympathetically squeezed her hand, wishing there was something he could have done or to have been there during a difficult point in her life.

"I want to be a part of her life Makoto, and no matter what happens between us we will need to put Indigo first. With my career, I know it may be difficult at times but I am willing to do whatever it takes to be a part of your lives," explained Heero. There had been so much he had missed already, and even if it meant he would lose his position in Quatre's company or standing with Relena, being a father was at the top of his list. Makoto tried to hold back a grin but failed, feeling as if she was in a dream. This was something that only happened in the movies or a paper back romance novel, not to her. Could her ears be deceiving her? His hand touching hers, eyes staring, and small smile pulling at the corners sealed the reality. "Mako?"

She hadn't realized some tears escaped until his brows creased in concern and his hand smoothly brushed the tears away.

"I would really like that," spoke Makoto feeling her voice crack. Heero pushed up a grin, and let his hand drop from touching her. Although he spoke of being in her life, he wanted to take everything slow. Indigo was who they needed to be focusing on and then repairing their relationship. Makoto felt embarrassed and wiped the left over tears away with the back of her hand. "I should get the dessert started…"

Makoto and Heero walked awkwardly from the bedroom in silence toward the kitchen. For the life of her, Makoto couldn't think of anything to say; her heart was bursting with joy at how great this visit was going. Duo seemed to be waiting and followed the two into the kitchen curiously awaiting some news. There had been no sounds of arguing or yelling, neither looked irritated, which meant the situation looked promising. Sliding the baby monitor onto the counter by her working station and putting her apron on, Makoto looked at the multiple occupants in the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell us the decision?" blurted Duo while Makoto prepared her cooking station by starting to prep her ingredients.

"Some things take time," replied Heero, his eyes mesmerized by her movements.

"I'm going to be looking for a temporary apartment in the area to reduce the travel distance so Indigo and Heero may be better acquainted with each other. I'll have my friends overlooking the packing of my items and have them shipped over when arrangements fall into place," spoke Makoto, surprising Heero and making Duo leave to tell the news. "Wash-up, you can get used to some cooking since I may not always be there to prepare meals."

Heero couldn't help but grin, and followed directions easily.

"When did you decide to move?" asked Heero, watching Makoto push up a smile.

"The walk from the bedroom to the kitchen, and it was just enough to keep questions at bay," replied Makoto. That evening went smoother than Makoto had anticipated as the mood finally seemed lightened and cheerful during the first time meeting their group. At first she thought it would have been awkward with all the questions and past pushing up but it had turned out for the best. It was a start to mending friendships left behind by past mistakes.

AN: I've been meaning to update this story for a very long time but it seemed every time I wanted to sit down a write, something brought me away. Reading my own notes, I remember trying to write during the summer while I was watching an 8-year-old but thought it would be best to spend time with her instead. When she went home, I then I had to prepare for the next semester, soak in the summer sun before the Washington weather became cloudy and gloomy. Since then, it's been a rough time. College is soon coming to an end when I graduate in two terms, work in steadily picking up (I work in a hospital), and I've recently lost three very special people in my lives. Our family is still recovering, and I still haven't been able to get any closure since I live far from where they were.

I want to thank everyone that has been patiently waiting for updates, and I apologize for the wait. It's just been one thing after another and I was luckily I didn't lose all my data when my hard drive crashed during Spring Break.


	8. Chapter Seven

|Chapter Seven|

A light knocking groggily brought her from a deep sleep as she struggled to move through sheets and get limbs working. When had she been this tired? Casting a glance at the clock, it read a little past four in the morning, no wonder she was tired.

"Makoto," whispered a low voice as the door cracked open and a sliver of light penetrated the darkness. Blinking to adjust to the light, Makoto finally swung her legs over the side of the bed and gave a stretch. "I need you in the living room, the rest will be here in a moment."

"I'll be out in a moment," spoke Makoto, hearing the door close before she stumbled through the darkness to flick on the bathroom light. Grabbing her matching pajama top to cover her tank top, Makoto decided that would do before setting up the baby monitoring system making sure Indigo still slept. At least she could get some sleep the rest of them were unable to. Flicking off the light and exiting, Makoto was greeted by a brightly lit living room and the smell of coffee tickling her nose. It had to be important if Wufei was starting the coffee. Answering a light tapping at the front door, Makoto watched the disheveled men enter noticing Quatre's creased brow and folder under his arm while the rest looked just as curious as her. Helping Wufei serve the coffee, everyone began to settle in patiently giving Quatre full attention.

"Although our last mission was a success of finding the data that linked a second member of the Roux family, there is still one last member working behind the scenes to bring a new foundation. It is confirmed this foundation dislikes the idea of expansions in space and wishes to destroy the colonies. This foundation has been buying time to gather more members, but by arresting two of their members they have decreased in the uprising…until now," started Quatre, gaining attention quickly. "It seems that Lucerine Roux has connections with some powerful leaders and judges; through these connections he has been able to choose one brother to free while the other will take all the blame. Lionel Roux is said to be released at the end of his two year sentence but more complications tie in."

Makoto felt Quatre's eyes land on her and felt her pulse rise with nervousness. She remembered Lionel well, having worked and seduced him before working her magic to get the evidence that put him on trial to begin with. From the darkness in Quatre's eyes, Makoto thought she was going to be sick. If Lionel was being released, that meant he could possibly be looking for her…she was the last person he knew before he was taken into custody.

"Lionel explained to Lucerine the last persons around him before he was taken into custody and there has been an on-going search for two people that disappeared…until recently these were released," spoke Quatre lowly, presenting the file to Makoto. Her heart sunk as she felt Heero press a hand warmly on her shoulder curious to the folder as well. Opening the folder, Makoto found it contained some pictures and the first being taken through a window. She had been standing in a medical issued gown, her stomach protruding, and hands pushing on her back as if in a stretch. In the background Ami stood by the shades with her hand reaching to close them. The next photo was of Makoto sitting her pajamas on the balcony to her room at the Emerald Tower, a towel over her shoulder and hand looking in motion of burping Indigo. Her eyes looked tired, skin a bit pale, and hair pulled to the side cascading over her empty shoulder.

The third photo showed Makoto at the park with Haruka; Haruka was pushing Chibi-usa on the swing while Makoto sat with Indigo letting her experience touching sand. The last photo was recent showing Makoto squatting with her hands outreached as Indigo in her white floral dress and sandals walked with no help. It was a close call, Duo happened to only be seen by the legs standing in this photo as if he wasn't of importance. Closing the file, Makoto couldn't help but let out a long sigh knowing what position this put them all in. She was going to have to go on another mission to stop this once and for all, but also Indigo was involved now. With these photos being released to Lucerine, there was no doubt he would think of Indigo as his niece and Lionel's daughter due to the timeline lining up perfectly with the mission.

"Is this all that was released?" asked Makoto, curious to know who could have been trailing her and released these private photos. It now felt she wasn't even safe in her own Emerald Tower without worrying if Roux would find her there or even try to stage an attack. If she was found out for who she really was and connections to Crystal Tokyo, it would complicate things more than she needed.

"I'm afraid so, and now Lucerine is putting his team into full swing to find 'Jade'. This is going to be dangerous especially with Lionel releasing soon. Trowa has been able to cover up all the data he could as well as plant files in the system as if Jade was placed under protective services due to her close connection to the Roux family. Interviews with the investigation team have been marked as 'destroyed' for privacy issues, and the Roux team has been accessing the files. Now, we just need to calculate our next move," explained Quatre, watching Makoto set the file on the table with slumped shoulders. What would be their next move?

"Drawing them out of the area could protect our resources, if she is trailed to this apartment it could put us all in a dangerous position," answered Heero, trying to think of a way he could put his alias 'Jim' into the equation. "Initiating that the file has been compromised, Makoto could be moved to another location with a new 'alias' to protect her identity. I could be waiting for her so if they find 'Jade', they will also find 'Jim'."

"That could work, and I have noticed 'Jim's' file had to be edited since they have been starting a search for him as well," remarked Trowa, starting to set-up his laptop to pull up the files. "I could set it up to where you are asked to pose as a couple moving into a new sub-division where 'Jim' owns a home business restoring old technology long forgotten in time. 'Jade' as a housewife for Indigo-"

"No, take Indigo out of the equation. I am not letting her get involved," protested Makoto moving to stand up but felt Heero's grip tighten on her shoulder, pushing her back down. Trowa gave Makoto a sad look as he paused from editing files.

"I don't have enough time to stage a death, especially when the child has been spotted recently alive and well," tried Trowa, watching Makoto's fingers squeeze the side of the couch angrily. "This is the best I can do on short notice and I assure you we will be standing by if a rescue or abort mission needs to be issued. Having Indigo involved is going to make this mission delicate, and I will keep it marked as a code red. Luckily, the home in the area near Lucerine happens to already be wired incase a situation like this should arise."

"I should have the gadgets ready by this afternoon," spoke Duo, moving to his feet getting ready to head back since the meeting looked as if it was over.

"Wufei will be in charge of compiling a list of what self-defense weapons they could use that are undetectable," informed Quatre, looking over his meeting agenda he was able to make on the ride here. "I will need to look through your wardrobe to see if there are any purchases necessary to fit your new role."

Makoto looked at the clock to see it pushing near after five from their debriefing and felt the time was moving too fast. Deciding it would be fine, Makoto led the way silently into the bedroom while giving Quatre access to her drawers. Silently she watched his eyes look over the garments while his mastermind calculated what would work and make it seem realistic. Taking down notes, Quatre placed some of her items on the bed of 'approval' while the rest stayed in the drawers for when, or if, she returned from the mission.

"Are you still the same size as before?" asked Quatre, looking up at Makoto reading to write the last remaining notes.

"Add two more inches to the bust, the rest are the same," replied Makoto, feeling defeated as she glanced over at Indigo sleeping peacefully in the crib.

"I need to check Indigo's clothing as well," requested Quatre, pointed to the access of Indigo's drawers to inventory. Pausing through setting some clothing on the bed, Quatre let out a sigh and gazed at Makoto's silence. "I don't want to send her in as much as you do, and if I could change the logistics of this mission I would. If at any point you feel unsafe with Indigo, you have all the right to abandon the mission and this time we will make sure they never find you."

"I am not going to force her into that lifestyle…if I had to go on the run, I would compromise the relationship for her to have with Heero. I already made the mistake of denying him the start of her life, and I'm not going to deny him the rest," admitted Makoto, watching Indigo starting to move as her lower lip puckered.

"We will finish what was started. When the Roux launch their propaganda to rid the space colonies is when the Peacecraft foundation can start moving forward to call help of other nations. If we can find out who is involved in this uprising, we may be able to stop another war," explained Quatre, watching Makoto slide off the bed to watch Indigo closely in case she awoke. So far, it didn't look good with Indigo moving so much but she needed to let Quatre go through their things.

"Would you like me to focus my tactics on Lucerine? If he is looking for me, I'm sure it has to do more than my potential connection to Lionel," inquired Makoto, getting into a mindset of what she should be on the look for. "If I reverse my tactics and try not to go for him, then it should be able to draw him in."

"I am giving you free range to play whatever tactics you feel save with," admitted Quatre, pausing for a moment as he watched Indigo's head pop up with an apparent frown. Slivered eyes opened as she looked around a bit disoriented glaring at her stuffed octopus before cooing a soft whimper that would eventually turn into a full wail if Makoto wasn't quick enough. Turning off the baby monitor and tossing her half on the bed, Makoto gathered a sleepy Indigo in her arms. Indigo held tightly onto Makoto as she buried her face against the side of her neck. "I'll finish quickly."

"Take your time, she will go to sleep soon," offered Makoto, giving a small smile as her hand mechanically began softly patting a grumbling Indigo's back.

"Put Heero in charge of Indigo, they need to start forming a bond to make it believable," said Quatre, watching Makoto nod before heading to the living room. Wufei, Trowa, and Duo tediously worked in the kitchen leaving Heero relaxing in the living with an apparent frown as if he was thinking. Gazing up at Makoto, Heero's eyes flashed to concern at the still softly pouting Indigo.

"Mr. Yuy, it's time for some quick and serious bonding," said Makoto, unable to hold back the grin at her own joke. Heero didn't look nervous, and looked more ready than she expected. At first Indigo tried to cling to Makoto and started a fit as soon as she was handed to Heero. Makoto watched in amazement how well Heero worked with Indigo, managing to get her to accept his arms. They learned Indigo was fine as long as Makoto was close and in sight; when Makoto tried to leave into the kitchen only a whine or cry of protest would stop her efforts. As the time ticked on, Makoto, Heero, and Indigo were left alone while the others prepared for the mission. Nervousness spread through her as they sat on the couch defeated watching the morning children's program while Indigo rested in Heero's arm slowly starting to interact with the show by repeating some of the words and pointing. "Would you like breakfast? It doesn't look like she's going to sleep any time soon."

"If she complains, I'll join you in the kitchen," said Heero, watching Makoto nod before slipping toward the kitchen. At first, Indigo didn't seem to notice while she became more open watching the show and sitting with Heero. Then, when a commercial came on, Indigo was released from her trance and began to look around for Makoto. Not in sight brought on Indigo calling out 'ma-ma' softly. Poking her head around the corner, Makoto gave Indigo a smile only for Indigo to give an excited squeal and giggle at seeing her. Returning around the corner, Heero watched curiously as Indigo seemed to turn her attention to him while pointing in the direction Makoto was. When Indigo didn't get the response she wanted from Heero, she began making her way off the couch and started toward the kitchen.

Heero felt a ping in his chest when he saw how bright Indigo's smile was at seeing Makoto, wondering if he would ever have a chance for that same smile in his direction. Catching Indigo before she could tug on Makoto's pants, Heero felt a joy spread through him as the three started to make pancakes together. Indigo was overjoyed and curious, helping to stir the mixture and then 'help' pour the mix into the warm skillet. When the pancakes were ready, Heero moved through the steps of preparation setting Indigo down to eat first with her cow shaped sippy-cup.

"Would you like your usual?" asked Makoto, zapping Heero's attention from watching Indigo playfully eat. The question perked his curiosity, turning his full attention to Makoto as he watched her relaxed posture.

"I have a 'usual'?" inquired Heero, unable to hold back a sly grin. Makoto's rhythm gestures stiffened and slowed as if she had been caught. Flashing a quick smile over her shoulder in hopes to deflect his interest, Makoto nervously continued her task.

"I'll just make it," avoided Makoto, feeling Heero's intense gaze with every move. Why did she feel shy and blush at his question? Was it because she had remembered his habits from so long ago? Could she be wrong? Did he change over the years? Makoto felt her mind snap to reality at an all too familiar touch trying to bring her away from the stove.

"Mako, pancakes are just fine. I don't need anything else," spoke Heero, his voice beginning to take a husky tone at their closeness. Makoto felt Heero beginning to lead her away from the stove and at first she followed, then suddenly resisted. "I'll take care of things, relax."

Makoto felt flabbergasted the rest of the morning. Heero seemed to take control in a way she never saw, cleaning up from her cooking, readily available for bathing Indigo, and right alongside Makoto during the packing process. As the afternoon came, so did Indigo's temper from the lack of sleep. Refusing to eat and entirely too grumping, Heero had taken over to Makoto's relief. How he got Indigo to sleep, she would never know and would have to gain his secrets at a later time. Stifling a yawn, Makoto flipped through the channels to find something interesting to watch but gave up sliding the controller to Heero.

"I'll keep her safe no matter what," Heero said softly, sliding a hand over to give Makoto's a squeeze. Gazing into his deep Persian eyes, Makoto felt her heart flutter at his calm, soothing demeanor. This was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place; his confidence, the way he could stay calm no matter how serious the issue, and his way to project those calmness to others. He was the first man she had ever let take the reins in her life, but then again she was unsure how much control she would have gave him if she never left.

"I know you will," replied Makoto, giving Heero a sideways smile and let herself lean her head on his shoulder, feeling the grip of his hand more than welcoming it.

AN: Thank you for condolences, and the reviews. I've missed writing and everyone on . It's sad that while looking around that the community I once knew when I was around 14 has started to disappear. I wish there were more authors that still wrote fics from back then still around, but I am thankful for those that are still here and have joined. Hopefully the community will grow once more and we'll have move fics evolve as we do on here. If I could take a drink to writing, I would, and to many more years of an enjoyable past time!


	9. Chapter Eight

|Chapter Eight|

Moving was always easier said than done, but in this case it was done by the time they arrived in their new dark blue SUV to help them fit in with the neighborhood. From looking out the window, Makoto was beginning to think this was a wealthy community filled with 'Susie-homemakers' that had nothing better to do than gossip, play-dates at the park, or recipe trading. At least Makoto knew she would be able to fit in with ease, and Indigo would go wild meeting the rest of the children, that is if there were any other children. On the downside, Makoto was already becoming shifty over their wardrobe and how much effort she would have to put into looking the part. Heero had it a bit luckier than her, his outfits were coordinated in the closet, the accessories were basic, and he would be working mainly in his home shop located detached from the house with few 'out-of-town' visits to his main shop in Tokyo. The only added accessory to his wardrobe was thick framed black glasses, giving him more of a handsome-geeky look. Mainly her own wardrobe consisted of dresses, heels, hardly any jeans or t-shirts, but Makoto knew she would have to sneak some in to longue around the house in. The idea of putting on make-up and making herself 'housewife perfect' made her cringe, but she would follow through by getting a schedule together.

Pulling up in front of the address programed into the navigator, Makoto felt her breath hold while gazing at the neatly landscaped two-story European styled home. It was mainly compiled of high antique windows, multi-colored hand cut brick siding ranging from white, black, to brown, dark wood framing showing as accents, matching dark wood shutters attached to the sides on few windows, and antique-looking stone roofing. This home looked mystical as if it was pulled out of an old fairy-tale by the European magic that seemed to grace it. Sliding out of the warmed light brown leather seat to gather a sleeping Indigo, Makoto was lead up the grayish-black stone steps with an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She felt nervous watching Heero slide the house key into the lock, holding her breath and then exhaled the moment the door opened as a soft floral scent tickled her nose. Quatre must have ordered lilies as houseplants or accented centerpieces. The interior was more modern than she would have expected, containing the latest in high-end furnishings, decorations, and looked more like a model. At least the theme through the home was more of an earthy-theme, making her feel comfortable than expected.

The first floor seemed to be the most simple. The master bedroom contained a vintage white lace with dark blue accents around the cherry wood furniture, a large walk-in closet with seating area and mirrors, and a balcony leading to overlook the backyard. A guest room near the entrance of the home decorated in a neutral warm yellow and white. A formal cherry wood, glass dining room with a large light centerpiece and candles closed off from the kitchen with easy access to the great room. The great room seemed to be her favorite so far, located at the front of the home with the large windows bringing in natural lighting, hinting on the dark brown furniture, soft pink, green, and blue accents with a light beige carpet flooring. The kitchen had a Tuscan theme of yellows, brown stone tile work, beige and white granite flooring, plenty of lighting from the morning room, a small bar for quick morning breakfast, and all the appliances Makoto owned in her professional kitchen. Attached through a side door exiting the kitchen toward the back of home was a sun room, screen porch, then large stone patio with a built-in barbeque, plenty of seating, lush grass, and the building detached from the home where Heero's personal office space was. Near his office was a warm garden, a path leading to the outer reaches of the property where a gazebo blended in with the foliage and a hot tub sat center-stage.

On the second floor seemed the most waste of space Makoto had ever seen. Entering through the foyer up a set of white carpeted stairs were three more bedrooms where the largest one closest to the stairs had been turned into a nursery. The nursery was more than she could have imaged, a beautiful white wooden crib, soft green wallpaper with little white sparrows, matching white furniture, and white rug in the middle of the floor leaving what looked like a dark wood border of the original flooring. A personal bathroom and small walk-in closet made it possible in the future to turn this nursery into a regular bedroom as the child grew. The two other bedrooms looked like simple guest rooms, one with a soft blue and white theme, and the second with red and white theme. A small personal library contained their family computer, classic literature books, and plenty of room to relax in the quiet gray, white, and black room. An extra living room took up a nook over the garage where it seemed child friendly with bright colors and multiple built-in toy sets.

Setting up the baby monitor system, Makoto found this was different than before where she could have the one activated in the bedroom or simple put in an unnoticeable earpiece. Putting it in her ear, Makoto moved with Heero outside to unload their bags from the back of the SUV only to see a couple heading across the street already to greet them. Heero placed an arm casually around Makoto's waist, pulling her in to give a strong front while they met at the end of the drive. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, but could have been older from the amount of make-up concealing her true features. Short blonde hair was styled fashionably-perfect in a pixie cut, neat clothing, and calculating brown eyes seemed to be analyzing their movements. She was short and thin, looking as if there was hardly any muscle mass under her smoothed clothing. Her husband looked like the average cheerful, hard-working, business-social climber that seemed to like tanning too much by the tough texture of his aging skin, tall, thin build with a bit of muscle, highlighted dirty brown hair, and glowing bright blue eyes.

"Hi, we're the Fishers that live across the way and noticed someone had been moving into the house recently. I'm Alice, and this is my husband Frank," spoke her sweet voice, putting Makoto already on edge as if Alice seemed to be the powerhouse on the block. Politely, they shook hands as Heero showed his own status in his home by the introduction.

"It's a pleasure, I'm Jim and this is my wife Jade," spoke Heero, watching a twinkle in Alice's eye as she took more pleasure from the greeting Heero than Makoto liked. "We just moved here from Tokyo, hearing it was a nice community to raise a family."

Makoto felt a warm grip on her waist and produced a warm smile at a glance to Heero as if loving the idea of moving to the neighborhood.

"Oh? How many little ones do you have?" asked Alice, speaking directly to Heero while hardly batting a product-heavy lash as Makoto.

"Just one, a little girl of fourteen months. We're waiting a little before we continue to expand our family," answered Makoto, watching Alice slowly push her gaze to Makoto with a bit of a smug look.

"Our youngest is sixteen months, we have four more ranging from four to eight. A lot of families in this area have large families. How many do you plan on having?" asked Frank, taking the question away from Alice that barely showed a scowl as her husband gazed at the tall Makoto.

"Three more is our main goal, but I the health of my wife is more important. Adoption is another option we have looked into but we plan to stay in the area permanently," answered Heero, taking back the attention. A yelling across the street took their attention as the front door slammed before two children dressed in outfits ran around the front yard playing before disappearing into the back.

"We need to get back over there, would you like to come over this weekend for a welcoming party? It's a tradition for the most longest established family to welcome a new one into their home and take them under their wing until they get used to all the activities," invited Alice, making Makoto a bit curious of how long these families have lived in these houses.

"That would be great, we'd love to," accepted Heero, pushing up a friendly smile.

"We'll provide the nanny, feel free to bring Indigo," said Frank as they started back across the street. Giving a final wave, Makoto and Heero waited a little before finishing pulling out some luggage in the trunk and escaping into the safety of their homes.

"That woman has a 'thing' for you already," spoke Makoto unpacking her luggage into the closet with Heero before surveying their inventory. Heero let out a chuckle, watching her stiff movements of hanging items neatly.

"Am I sensing jealousy Mrs. Berlet?" asked Heero, glancing to the wide open closet doors before making a suggestive move. Makoto nearly dropped the clothing she was hanging when strong arms wrapped around her waist warmly as Heero buried his face in her soft curls by her neck. "Take a moment to just be."

Heero was right and began to feel Makoto relax while balancing her personal feelings rumbling inside. The whole mission was an upset to begin with once Indigo was included in the picture and Heero could feel that vibe creating a tension. Once he heard the soft fabric swish to the floor, he turned her around in his arms to just gaze into her eyes. Makoto couldn't gaze at him without giggling at his 'trend setting' glasses that just looked silly from how she knew him. Heero raised his brows curiously as Makoto pulled the glasses off and tucked them into a pocket hidden in the folds of her dark green and white halter dress.

"That's more like it," whispered Makoto, getting close enough to make it look like she was about to kiss him and pulled away at the last minute. Pausing near the closet doors, a large grin spread over Makoto's lips. "I'll start dinner and listen for Indigo while you finish unpacking? I'll keep your 'glasses' as collateral."

Heero couldn't help but let out a chuckle at Makoto's sneaky tactics while starting on his task. Saturday was four days enough away for Heero and Makoto to start practicing on their schedule and stories to stick to while mingling with the rest of the neighbors. Something Heero noticed was each time he tried to research the residents of this neighborhood, they seemed to come blank like normal, average citizens. No one was this perfect, not even to have one ticket or look to have been taken to the doctor for a cold. Who were these people? It baffled him, but he decided to keep this little information from Makoto for now. Indigo was beginning to get used to calling him 'da-da' and using the correct names to call what she wanted while becoming more verbal. When he wasn't 'working', Heero started working alongside Makoto to teach Indigo her words.

Since it was spring, Heero enjoyed keeping the doors open to his office to let in the light and watch the interactions between Makoto and Indigo running around the lawn. Indigo was just as curious as any other child, and watching her reactions to everything around her made his heart swell. His own childhood had been a dark time for him, hardly any happy memories and then thrown into training to become the perfect war machine. Heero felt all the dirt from his past begin to wash away, making room for becoming whole again through watching the new experiences of his daughter, and promising himself to give her the best he could. Not only a promise to Indigo, but also secretly to Makoto. He wanted to take things slow and move into a role by her side not just as the father of Indigo, but as her other half. From knowing a little about her past, Heero knew she didn't have a great upbringing either and would have the same goal in raising Indigo as he did. During the nights, he was able to see a different side to her while she peacefully slept. The first night had been awkward with both parties unsure how comfortable or uncomfortable the other was.

He was able to release her worry with a single touch, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder while reading over some last information. Makoto had relaxed under his touch, and soon curled exhausted against his side while her face nuzzled against his stomach. Each night, Heero found pleasure in watching her serene sleeping face in his warm embrace and wouldn't dare ask for more to ruin their emotional balance. After the mission, he would see where it could lead him but until then it was starting to look like a cat-and-mouse game between them with close calls to pushing the line of flirting while fulfilling their household roles.

When Saturday came, the house turned upside down while they rushed to get ready. Indigo woke up grumpy and wouldn't accept anything but clinging to Makoto's hip. Whenever Makoto tried to hand her off to Heero, Indigo would start crying again making it impossible to get ready. Naptime was their last chance as Heero followed the recipe instructions carefully listening to the baby monitor left on the counter. Makoto hummed rubbing Indigo's back rocking back-and-forth as the grumbling began to start quieting down. The silence gave Heero relief for Makoto dealing with Indigo all morning and into the afternoon. Heero pulled out the cake pans and set them to cool while continuing to follow the instructions carefully to start the icing. Looking at the picture, he tried slicing the strawberries in the same fashion but hard a hard time getting the angle.

"You're going to have to change your shirt," stated Makoto, leaning against the fridge still in her pajamas looking fresh from bed. Heero paused with sticky slightly pink stained fingers to view the unnoticed damage to his outfit consisting of beige shorts with thin baby blue, white, and brown plain designs. His baby blue short sleeved shirt was tucked in neatly with the first two buttons undone, and a matching beige vest. Right in the middle of his shirt near the top of the buttoned vest was a wipe of frosting Heero must have managed to get on his thumb and smudge. Heero couldn't help but chuckle, feeling how their day was continuing to be rushed and hoped this evening they would be able to get a little bit of peace.

"I'll focus on that in a bit, how about you focus on getting ready?" asked Heero, only for Makoto to gesture with her hand held out for the shirt and fingers wiggling in a semi-demanding manner.

"It will take less than five minutes to fix and will dry by the time we need to leave," stated Makoto. Washing his hands, Heero followed Makoto to the laundry room unbuttoning and removing the shirt while setting his vest on the counter. Makoto worked her magic with spot cleaning quickly before pushing it onto a hanger until they were absolutely ready to leave. "If you want, you can blow dry it but then I advise wearing an apron if you continue in the kitchen."

"Do you need help getting ready?" asked Heero, noticing how Makoto kept her eyes strangely on his without looking at his exposed bare chest. Heero wasn't bad looking, but had been keeping in shape after Makoto left the first time by defining the muscle to give it some shape but not overly doing it. For their adventure today, he would be showing off his masculine calves while down playing his charming looks, ruffled chocolate locks, and glasses Makoto loved so much.

"I don't need helping getting undressed, thank-you," retorted Makoto, and then quickly escaped his gaze by going about her business. Heero couldn't conceal the playful smile pushing up while he busied himself in the kitchen finishing the strawberries and flipping the cake out of the tins for better cooling on the metal racks. He felt lucky none of it crumbled when it slid out of the pan. Checking on his shirt, Heero occupied his mind ironing it before putting his outfit together and taking another look around the house. So far he was unable to see where any of the recording devices were and still had yet to receive an email back from Quatre regarding the information he found. He was sure later this evening, they would be able to get to know the community a bit more. During his morning run, Heero noticed how there didn't seem to be a sign of a school close or the routine of morning buses picking up children. Instead he watched on his block how the other four surrounding neighbors all went to Alice and Frank's home.

The women were the only ones there while Heero watched the men leave off to what he assumed as work until to return in the evening where the group dispersed to their own homes. What were they all doing over there? It made him a bit uneasy as if they had uncovered something more than expected. His feet stopped him at the bedroom door where the fragrance eased his thoughts and hands nervously stayed in his pockets. By now she was out of the shower, perhaps drying off or starting on make-up before her hair. Before his thoughts could travel further, the doorbell rang and made him mentally curse hoping it hadn't disturbed Indigo. Quickly opening the door, Heero gazed at Frank looking more ready than expected for the party.

"Hey Jim, I thought I'd steal you away early for a few beers with the guys," invited Frank, giving Heero a jeering grin.

"That'd be great, let me see if Jade needs any help first. Come in," offered Heero, opening the door wide enough as Frank entered and looked around the house.

"You designed this?" asked Frank, peeking looks into a few of the main rooms as Heero produced a gleaming smile.

"Yeah, I wanted the best in a great neighborhood for my family. It took us a while to make sure the details were perfect and syphon money from Tokyo but we managed," explained Heero.

"We've wanted this property to go to a great couple that would fit in with our group mentality, but I'll explain more later. Don't want to scare you off already," joked Frank as they wondered into the kitchen.

"Sounds great. Feel free to look around, Jade's still getting ready." Heero felt uneasy as he went back to the door he previously stood in front of and took up the courage to open the door without knocking. It would be strange to have Frank hear him knock instead of entering when it was only his wife inside. Lucky enough, Heero seemed to enter at the right moment to see Makoto gaze up at him while trying to reach the zipper to the back of her dress.

"Who was at the door?"

"Frank's in the kitchen, I'm going to join them for some beers unless you need help," offered Heero, watching Makoto pull her bouncy auburn curls out of the way.

"Just with this zipper, and I'll take care of the rest," replied Makoto, wiggling her shoulders with a bit of impatience. Touching the white zipper, Heero watched how the dark red fabric holding small creamy white dots pulled together around her form.

_Calm down, resist the urges, _Heero told himself and stepped away rather quickly to watch her slide on dark red satin flats before fixing her hair.

"Have fun," spoke Makoto, giving Heero a mischievous grin before he hurried from the room. Grabbing the beer from the fridge, Heero followed Frank across the street to a larger house wide open to the warm sun and air pushing through the brightly decorated rooms. There, he was lead down into a basement where a private bar, cigars, card table, darts, and pool table were; the perfect man-dwellings. Four other men already were down by the bar joking, one behind the counter mixing the drinks.

"Hey, I'd like to introduce you to our newest member Jim Berlet," state Frank, leading him to the bar where Heero set his twelve-pack of beer on the counter.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Greg Martin," spoke the first behind the bar, extending a strong hand for Heero to shake. Greg Martin looked to have had some background training from the way his light brown eyes gazed analytically at Heero and his muscle bulged under his white and green polo shirt. Dyed blonde hair gave Heero the impression all these men were a bit superficial in overly trying to look their best.

"Hey, I'm Max Sanders," said another to his right, Heero taking the hand and giving a nod. Max gave Heero the 'surfer' feel, his handshake a bit loose, tanned like Frank, completely bare head, and dark blue eyes that almost looked black. He looked as if he was ready to take on a wave this moment, standing in board shorts and a tank top.

"Colin Burrs," spoke a slight accent next to Max, revealing stalky built man with a healing cut lip and bruises on his face as if he'd been in a fight. Colin was slightly tanned with short spiked brownish-red hair, and large round bright green eyes.

"Jed Woods," introduced a man immediately to his left, changing Heero's outlook on the group when he laid eyes on this pale, almost sickly looking, man. Jed looked weak, but his handshake told different and light blue eyes hid behind thick black curls pushing into his eyes. He looked rather quiet, dressed a bit formal in black slacks, white button-up, and a blue tie but Heero could sense Jed had to be the leader of the group due to being introduced last.

"This is the group," spoke Frank after all introductions were made and Greg poured Heero a drink. "Greg owns a body building chain, giving seminars on maintaining a healthy and active lifestyle. Max is a professional photographer and works for some major modeling companies. Colin is a boxer, hand trained by Greg and world champion in his division. Jed is in the secret service, but is home on vacation."

"What your career?" asked Colin, the first to start making light conversation while Heero sipped his drink.

"I restore old technology into working order," started Heero, watching all eyes gaze curiously. "I find it a waste to throw away old pieces of technology when it can be resourceful. My current project is refurbishing a nineteen-twenties record player to working order for a collector where it will tune a played record to the best listening quality."

"How'd you get into that line of work?" questioned Max, looking more curious than the rest.

"It was for my thesis in college. My wife, who I started dating at the time, was researching the environmental impact of newer technology making others obsolete and how humanity has forgotten its past before rising to where we are today. Instead of throwing away these old relics, she suggested doing something to make them useful. It built from there and soon became a full time job in Tokyo," explained Heero, still feeling under the scrutiny.

"Tokyo, eh? What made you leave Tokyo?" asked Max, finishing serving drinks.

"Nothing has been the same since the change," started Heero and noticed Jed started paying more attention.

"The space colonies were part of a change, why not move there?" asked Jed, searching Heero's face for his response. Heero played into his part and let out a scoff, downing the rest of his drink.

"No one could pay me enough to live on _those_ things," he answered, watching a short grin start to push through Jed.

"You're going to fit in just fine," spoke Jed to no one in particular. Heero now felt he knew the key to becoming part of their group and wondered if Makoto would pick up on the hint before he got to her.

Makoto was not having an enjoyable time with Indigo being too shy for once hiding in her skirts while she tried to help out the other wives. So far she had met Marsha Burr, Eva Sanders, Flora Woods, and Vivian Martin; and with meeting them, she found each woman had five to eight children all within the same age range with talk of having more. Marsha followed the same fashion style of Alice, her ebony locks cut in the same style, thick make-up, and dark eyes. Eva flattened her long, bright blond hair, overly tanned, and even with that nice tan complexion still put on make-up but lighter than Alice and Marsha. Vivian had a loud personality to go with her dyed bright red hair cut in an A-line fashion; her style was just as dramatic with fake lashes and Egyptian-style liner than tried to make her cornflower eyes pop. Out of all the women, Makoto felt comfortable around Flora who seemed like a down-to-earth, soft spoken woman when she decided to speak. Her long dark hair was braided thickly down her back as she held smooth movements, but her mellow grey eyes seemed to speak to Makoto. Drawing her in with kindness as well as wanting to find out what Flora was hiding. Trying to pay attention to the chatter in the kitchen, Makoto hoisted Indigo into her arms glancing on the child shyly watch and snuggle into her bosom.

"Did you really make this yourself?" asked Alice, looking over Makoto's chocolate-strawberry summer cake neatly decorated with white whipped topping and blueberries.

"Actually, Jim mostly made it and I put it together," answered Makoto, watching a glow start in Alice's eyes.

"I wish I could get Frank in the kitchen, but he tends to like spending time down stairs while us ladies cook," retorted Alice, giving a giggle as Marsha snickered as well.

"Colin said one time he would 'rather be caught dead than in the kitchen'," commented Marsha, pushing out a laugh. Makoto couldn't help but put on a fake smile although she found it a bit degrading while trying to figure out who these men were in their lives.

"Want Da-da," muttered Indigo, starting to get upset over the loud laughter in the kitchen before starting to cry looking around for Heero.

"Aw, the poor little one," spoke Eva, coming around the counter with a strip of peach and bending to Indigo's level. "How about some peach? Daddy's having some bonding time."

At first Indigo almost reached for it but then retracted not liking something about Eva and starting to throw a tantrum crying for 'da-da'. Makoto did her best starting to pace and calm down Indigo only for it not to work. Alice had a noticeable frown at the attachment Indigo was showing to her parents instead of playing with all the other children outside.

"They're downstairs, follow the hall back to the foyer and take the door under the stairs," spoke Alice with a half-smile. Makoto nodded and went back the way she came while hearing the talking continue in the kitchen with hushed voices, knowing they had to be discussing her. Not wanting to intrude, Makoto tried knocking first and waiting patiently.

"Want da-da," protested Indigo, trying to get out of Makoto's arms.

"Da-da's coming," Makoto spoke lowly and perked up at the door opening to see Frank holding a startled look before smoothing it over.

"Hey, come on down," said Frank almost reluctantly opening the door wider and starting to lead the way. Makoto felt her stomach knot when the door closed and she followed down a set of dimly-lit stairs to an equally dim room as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Indigo was a bit quieter and squealed the moment Heero came into view. Makoto couldn't help but notice Jed at the center seat before the bar, surrounded evenly by the other husbands and glowing with power. Makoto had been wrong to think Alice was the powerhouse in this community and now understood Flora a bit with her calm exterior.

"I'm here," spoke Heero lowly, moving in close and picking up the already excited Indigo. "Did she take her full nap?"

"No, she helped finish decorate the cake a few hours ago and was asking for you when she woke," started Makoto, keeping her conversation low.

"Why didn't you get me earlier?" asked Heero, a bit concerned Makoto would start pulling away but found a warm smile instead.

"And let you miss some male-bonding? We can wait," countered Makoto, then heard a low whistle from Frank nearby.

"You should teach our wives that mentality so they don't disturb us so often," joked Frank with a chuckle and then a crimson blush pushed into his face. "Ah, I forgot introductions. Jade, this is Greg, Colin, Max, and Jed."

Makoto watched the wave of hands and found Jed the only one to jester with a simple nod.

"A pleasure," she said, producing a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'll head back upstairs."

"I'll come back after I try to get her to play with the others," offered Heero, only to see Jed hold up a hand in a powerful gesture of silence.

"Stay Jade until Jim returns. Do you by chance play pool?" asked Jed, cocking his head to the side. Makoto knew that look all-too-well. This was a test, but also a way to get his sense of approval as a new woman brought into his group. Whatever they were talking about before, Makoto could sense it was important. Heero reluctantly left with Indigo upstairs.

"Yes, I do," answered Makoto trying to sound meek.

"Good. Colin, rack them. Greg, make her a drink," ordered Jed, moving from his seat while his eyes started to have a show down. Makoto took this chance to catch his curiosity while gazing back serenely keeping her eyes soft and kind in their gaze. Makoto caught his interest, moving toward the pool sticks while arching a brow before seductively pushing her tongue across her lips as if innocently moistening them.

"Forgive me if I'm not up-to-par, I haven't played since pregnancy," offered Makoto, finally flicking her gaze in a manner of respect away from Jed to land on Greg looking unsure what to mix. "Whiskey, on the rocks with a spurt of lime."

"No Cosmo, Martini, or Margarita?" asked Greg, his movements stiffening as if Makoto burst his general assumption of what women liked to drink. Testing to make sure her pool stick was as straight possible, Makoto gave a soft giggle.

"I tend to have a strong taste," she replied, meeting Greg halfway and thanking him for the drink before taking a taste. Keeping her facial expression calm took a lot out of her with the robust flavor the whiskey showed dancing across her tongue and then smoothly shifting to her stomach.

"I'll hold it while you play," offered Greg, receiving a smile again.

"Ready," announced Colin, bringing Makoto's attention back to Jed glowering like a tiger ready to pounce at the table. "Who breaks?"

"Ladies first," spoke Jed.

The tension boiled through the room as Makoto put on her best game, sipping the whiskey slowly and ignoring the soft chatter between Max, Greg, Frank, and Colin. The only thing she could think of was the math coming into play when studying with Ami so long ago in high school. She managed to slide her balls into the pockets from a spread out break. It came down to who would get the first shot at the eight ball. Calculating, Makoto tried to use a sneak tactic but found her eye-sight beginning to unfocused and the room continuing to grow warmer. Was it the alcohol? She barely had any sips this entire game. Missing her shot, Makoto knew she had lost and watched Jed make the victory shots.

"Jade, Indigo has a fever," interrupted Heero having appeared unnoticed holding Indigo carefully in both arms. Makoto frowned, hoping spending too much time outside hadn't let Indigo catch a cold.

"Thank you for the game," said Makoto, moving to Heero's side while trying to blink away the blur starting in her vision.

"Have the rest of your drink before you go," offered Max, starting to pass it to her. In the middle of a blink, Makoto felt as if she was falling before she felt a sharp pain across her foot and sudden jerking stop. A gasp pushed out her chest from the sudden landing and opening her eyes to figure out what happened. Heero was bent over from so high above worried, a ringing pushing through her ears while she tried to focus on what was going on around her. "She has a fever!"

"I'll take her home, get Flora to call the doctor and then come over," ordered Jed, taking control of the situation. Max pushed up from the squat he went into to catch Makoto so suddenly and carefully handed her over.

"Shit, the glass dropped," cursed Max, but Jed shook him off the observation and followed Heero back to their home for some much needed medical attention.


	10. Chapter Nine

|Chapter Nine|

Heero led the group of men into his home, finding Flora had joined along the way saying the physician was on his way. Watching Makoto lain lifelessly onto the bed pulled his heart strings, a heavy frown creasing his brow as he held Indigo securely.

"Jim, let me take her," spoke Flora softly, her arms outstretched ready for Indigo. Heero was silent, contemplating as his mind yelled 'no' and controlled the grip of his arms looking down at the napping child in his arms. Her face was slightly a shade pinker giving him more worry of how high the fever raged.

"I'll put her next to Jade," replied Heero, laying Indigo on the other side of the bed. Remembering the blood, Heero moved to work grabbing the first aid kit and began working on Makoto's foot gently where the glass had dropped. The cuts had already stopped bleeding and he could see the signs of the bruising pushing up against her delicate skin. A hand touched his shoulder bringing Heero out of his trance of staring over Makoto's peaceful features. Jed held a small concern in his eyes and motioned to the doctor standing in the door a bit breathless and flushed from rushing over here.

"Let's give him some space," spoke Jed, and somehow Heero felt he needed to obey. Reluctantly leaving Makoto and Indigo in the care of an unknown physician, Heero retreated to the great room where the other husbands waited. Frank looked nervous as he hung-up his cell phone and slid it into his pocket. Heero wasn't the only one to notice Frank's nervous behavior as Jed closed the distance leaving Heero next to Max. "Tell me."

Frank's face turned a bright red even against his darkly tanned skin as he nervously looked at Heero before bringing his eyes back to Jed at the command.

"It was Alice…the virus," started Frank, as Heero felt an anger surge through him as his fist clutched. He wanted to hear more and found his voice heartlessly pushing forward.

"What virus?" spoke Heero emotionlessly, moving to close the distance but felt Max place a hand securely on his shoulder. Frank glanced between Heero and Jed as if trying to figure out if he should speak or not. Jed gave a small nod allowing him to explain.

"Alice laced it in the cups to know if I was sneaking drinks…I tend to have a…addiction," sputtered Frank, looking shameful and embarrassed. Heero felt the anger swirl as his muscles twisted to their own accord from his tightly gripped fists and stone cold glare. Frank was already backing away, fearful at Heero's dead gaze and looked to Jed for safety. Max tightened his grip on Heero's shoulder at a glance from Jed.

"I think I found my new boxing partner," comment Colin, noticing the muscles defining on Heero's arm and trying to lighten the mood.

"Indigo didn't have a drink, what else is laced?" asked Heero still coldly.

"I..I..I don't know," stuttered Frank, then left the room quickly when Jed gave a motion of his hand. Heero's eyes burned at the spot Frank had stood, his mind thinking of the easiest ways to kill him from what he'd seen of their house. Sneaking through the backyard, or even baiting him with a drink.

"Jim, its harmless and lasts about twenty-four hours," spoke Max, meeting Heero's deadly stare and lifted his hands as if surrendering. Max glance to Jed as if wondering what to do next.

"It is a tested and approved method we use in our households," spoke Jed, watching Heero carefully with an interesting gaze.

"Each person experiences different symptoms as a virus mutates over time," spoke Heero, feeling his fist slowly unclench while he tried to move back into the character of Jim. If Jed was the leader of these operations, he needed to gain his trust and follow how the others acted. "But if it is being used so, freely, I trust your intelligence on the matter, but request these methods exempt from my household until I am able to look over the research."

Jed looked satisfied with the response, donning a grin while waiting for the results of the physician. Heero stood, feeling impatient to know the status of Makoto while his concerns were more to Indigo. A child exposed to a virus could be deadly since their body was still in the process of developing. Trying not to think about it, Heero tuned into the conversation lightly between Greg, Max, and Colin while watching Jed closely.

"I need to start training for the next championship since I'd like to keep my title," continued Colin, looking a bit smug as he flexed an arm. Greg gave a curious gaze to Heero, contemplating his next words.

"Why don't you join in? A few rounds of boxing could help with built up stress," commented Greg watching Heero give a nod and light grin.

"That sounds great," spoke Heero, watching a calming aura push through the room at light conversation that dissipated as soon as the physician entered the room.

"Jade just needs some rest, her body is weak from battling the virus but she looks in perfect health. I gave your daughter the vaccine to help her body develop a resistance if an occurrence should happen again," he explained slowly and then took his leave.

"Would you still like to join us? Accommodations will be made for the inconvenience," spoke Jed, as Heero thought on his toes. If he declined, it would push them back a step to gain their trust but if they went, Indigo would have to deal with disturbances.

"I will stay to watch over your daughter and call each hour to report her status," offered Flora, appearing from the hall as if she had been listening the entire time. Heero had forgotten her presence from how silent she was.

"That won't be necessary, we will all come. I'll be over in a moment," spoke Heero and excused himself from the room. He was excited to see Makoto sitting up in bed with a frown looking over at the sleeping Indigo. Pressing a kiss gently on her forehead, Heero took a seat by Makoto never letting his hands leave hers. "We are still going to dinner, Indigo will be at our side the whole time."

Makoto curiously watched Heero's face wondering if she should question him but finally resolved to letting out a small sigh followed by a soft smile.

"The stroller is upstairs," spoke Makoto softly and waited for his return. Her mind blazed as she moved to her feet, feeling a throbbing pain on the top of her foot where a bandage was wrapped. Taking her time, Makoto tossed her stained flats in the hamper of the closet before grabbing a knitted white pair that would match her outfit. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Makoto felt a bit exhausted from such simple tasks.

"A frown isn't becoming," spoke a newly familiar voice as Makoto gazed to Jed standing in the doorway. She was curious why he went out of his way to seek her instead of helping Heero.

"It's hard not to worry about her," spoke Makoto softly, watching Jed move into the room more to gaze down curiously at Indigo.

"Did Jim explain the circumstances?" asked Jed curiously, watching a smoothness take over Makoto's features. This was a test, she was sure of it.

"No, and if he doesn't I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned with," replied Makoto, watching Jed's posture and noted the grin whenever something pleased him. "Thank you for the help."

A single nod showed Makoto he was grateful for the compliment as they stayed silent until Jim entered the room with the stroller.

"I would like to invite you both to a personal celebration in a few weeks welcoming home Flora's husband," spoke Jed, watching the surprised gaze of Makoto and Heero who thought Jed was Flora's husband. "I would also like to work with you both personally in becoming members of our small closed community, and in two weeks you will meet the head of our operations."

"Let us know how we can help, I'm sure Jade wouldn't mind decorating for the welcoming celebration," responded Heero, moving to lift Indigo into her stroller where a pillow, blanket, and her octopus awaited.

"We'll be in contact," replied Jed. Their welcoming to the neighborhood party seemed to become livelier when Jed announced their acceptance in joining the community, to which Heero and Makoto still had yet to learn about. After the festivities, and multiple apologies from Alice and Frank, Jed said he would be in contact to have a discussion on all matters when he was given the 'go' from his head of operations. Makoto and Heero moved back into the schedules, pleased Indigo recovered in a few days while silently exchanging gazes but never talking about the subject. Heero sent his usual report to Quatre on the new development and still waited for a reply from the first initial contact. It was exactly one week before the welcoming party when Jed appeared on their doorstep with two red folders in hand and Flora at his side. Makoto was surprised, having been in the process of cooking dinner with a dishtowel in hand.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Jed, his eyes still calculating as Makoto quickly pushed up a welcoming smile.

"Perfect timing, would you both join us for dinner?" invited Makoto, watching how silent Flora was standing beside her brother with a soft smile.

"Thank you, we have much to discuss," replied Jed as Makoto moved to invite them in. Flora followed Makoto into the kitchen and let out a little chuckle when she saw the spring shaped and decorated sugar cookies sitting on a saran-wrapped glass plate.

"Those are adorable, where did you get those?" asked Flora, intrigued by the personalized faces with a thin icing of multiple colors for each one. Makoto couldn't help but let a proud grin pop-up.

"I made them," she replied, and felt Flora fall into step to help finish the cooking as Jed made his way outside where Heero played with Indigo. Flora was silent for a moment, listening to the ticking of the timer, the sweet warm smells hitting her nose, and trying to decide how to strike up conversation.

"Once you hear about our community, there is no turning back. Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Flora, a serious tone matching that of Jed pushing to her voice. Makoto felt a bit surprised at how she asked the question straight out.

"I want to do whatever Jim decides is best for our family," replied Makoto, sautéing the diced tomatoes, spinach, chopped sweet onions, and mushrooms in a small amount of virgin olive oil while adding a few dried seasonings.

"Bear with me, these questions may be personal but we can decide if you will fit in with our community or not depending on the answers," spoke Flora, opening her own red folder and pulling out a pin. Makoto felt concern as she went through the series of questions trying to figure out the purpose. It concerned her health, ability to have children, strength, skills she offered, and even a small personality exam. Was Heero answering the same questions? The more she answered, the more concerned she became. Should they continue with the mission, or abort? Setting up the table for dinner and pouring a white wine, Makoto found the test was complete as Flora met Jed outside and sent Heero in. Silently, Heero placed the hungry Indigo in her chair while Makoto dished her food. Heero gave a soft, sincere grip on Makoto's shoulder while he brought the freshly baked warm bread to the table covered in a cloth.

"It smells wonderful," commented Heero finally, taking served plates of the vegetable pasta in a seasoned light oil sauce and placing them around the table.

"Wait until you smell dessert," replied Makoto with a jarring grin. Jed and Flora entered just in time as Heero sat down the last plate. Gathering around the table, Makoto noted that Jed looked a bit pleased and the ominous red folders has disappeared for the moment. Dinner was rather quiet while Flora tried to make idle conversation with Makoto.

"This is delicious, where did you learn how to cook?" asked Flora, picking up the penne with her fork.

"I used to want to be a chef and grew up trying to learn how to cook," offered Makoto, giving away some of her true past.

"Do you know how to make desserts?" asked Flora, Heero taking a part of the conversation.

"Jade excels at desserts, she even made our wedding cake and wouldn't have it any other way," boasted Heero, watching Makoto blush at the compliment.

"Flora and her husband are planning on renewing their vows this weekend. Maybe you could do the honor of making the cake?" asked Jed, watching a large smile push into Makoto's face.

"I'd love to, if you'd like me to Flora," directed Makoto to Flora and noticed a slight grimace falter but smooth out in Jed's facial expression. Flora seemed a bit speechless at the question as if never being asked for her specific opinion. Makoto tried to rephrase it instead. "Later we could discuss what you would like, look at some design ideas, make a sketch, and go over some flavor samples before you decide specifics."

"That would be lovely," replied Flora, a softer smile coating her as if Makoto had hit a warm spot. Heero was beginning to feel uncertain about this sudden meeting after answering questions ranging from personal opinions to fertility. From the range of questions, he became concerned the idea of having a big family in this neighborhood wasn't all due to couples wanting it. It looked as if it was something…more? Indigo began to grumble a little, taking Makoto's attention away for a moment and seemed to perk a new conversation.

"How soon do you plan on expanding your family?" asked Jed, his eyes lingering on Makoto's curves longer than Heero seemed comfortable with.

"We haven't been planning, but we haven't been preventing it either," spoke Heero, glad Makoto could push a soft blush to her cheeks on the spot. "When it happens, it happens."

"Children are the foundation of our community. Each family is requested a minimum of four, but going above can be rewarding. At age twelve, all children are sent to an all-paid private school where a proper education is given for lifelong skills. I am the head of our small community during the absence of Flora's husband, then I will go back to working for the head over all our communities," continued Jed, letting his voice echo into the kitchen for Makoto to hear while she cleared the dishes from the table.

"How many communities are there?" asked Heero. Jed just gave a wide grin.

"Multiple. This has been ongoing during a foundation that was abolished before Crystal Tokyo came-to-be, or Relena Peacecraft took her place in the Sanq Kingdom. I'll send your folders in for evaluations, and the results should be when our head arrives this weekend," answered Jed. Flora stood in the kitchen helping Makoto by bringing plates and then picked up Indigo who was tugging on Makoto's skirt to be held.

"Why don't I watch her tonight to give you two a quiet evening?" asked Flora, making Indigo giggle with a few tickles. Makoto watched how Indigo comfortably leaned into Flora's arms and looked over at Heero for his approving nod.

"That sounds great," said Makoto, wanting to use the time to work on a research project. She was sure Flora was hinting to something else with the 'quiet evening', but if only their community knew what a quiet evening for the two really meant. Makoto was glad when Heero and Jed moved to another room, giving her some time to question Flora for a bit. "So, tell me about your husband."

Flora seemed taken by the question, as if she was never asked to describe him. All she needed to see was the love and compassion move into Flora's eyes to know she loved him but…something else was hidden. Was it regret? Remorse? Or something he had done?

"You would just have to meet him, it's something you see when you look at him," started Flora, sticking close to Makoto and watching her put away left overs.

"I understand," started Makoto, fishing out some books and spreading them across the counter for Flora. "If you'd like to borrow and look through these, just let me know two days in advance so I have some time to make it."

Flora stared at the cake books for a moment, shifting a bit as if she was uncertain.

"Thank you," she spoke quietly, making Makoto wrinkle her brow and lean in closer.

"Flora, what do _you_ want to do for your husband's homecoming?" asked Makoto, catching her eyes and seeing the sadness pushing up. It looked as if she was afraid to speak her mind, and Makoto knew just what to do. Placing an arm around her shoulders, Makoto let Flora to the bedroom hinting at the guys they were going to test out hair styles and make-up for the party. Heero agreed to take Indigo, but Makoto could see a slight frown in Jed as if he knew what she was up to. With the door closed, Makoto brought Flora into the closet to sit on the circular seating hoping it would make her feel safer to speak.

"I want a new, sexier, look," admitted Flora, gazing at Makoto honestly. "I bet Jim can't keep his hands off you when you're alone but with Nel, our relationship changed before his troubles. I could tell there was someone else by how distracted he was with phone calls, and leaving suddenly. What about _her_ was so different than me?"

Makoto felt sympathy, not wanting to think about what it would feel like to know there was another woman and being unable to do anything about it. She could tell this community treated the sexes different, letting it be fine for men to do as they pleased as long as the women did as they were told. Letting out a long sigh, Makoto did the only thing she could think of and gave Flora a warm hug. Flora was taken by the kind the gesture, feeling Makoto was the only person she could talk to about this. When she had tried to bring it up to someone else, Alice heard wind and told Jed. Her brother hadn't been too happy to hear about Flora letting out her feelings, and most of all, speaking ill of her husband.

"Flora, you are a wonderful person and should be treated like you're a Queen," spoke Makoto softly and slowly pulling back to look at the teary-eyed woman.

"You think so?" asked Flora, not showing much confidence in this moment.

"I know so," replied Makoto, showing an amount of authority with her positive message.

"Thank you Jade," said Flora before they heard a light tapping on the bedroom door. Handing Flora a tissue, Makoto pushed to her feet to find something quickly for their alibi.

"Have you ever tried lingerie?" asked Makoto suddenly, watching Flora's eyes widen at the word and knew it to be true. Finding the pink and white box, Makoto handed it over feeling thankful that Quatre thought of everything. "With moving, I haven't had time to wear this so I'd like you to have it."

Flora blushed the moment she opened the box, and quickly closed it to show Makoto they were out of time.

"Jim's packing an overnight bag for Indigo," asserted Jed, as if giving Flora a sibling clue that he knew what was going on. Flora nodded quickly and pushed up to her feet cradling the box.

"I'll make sure I have what I need, thanks again Jade," uttered Flora and quickly left the closet. Makoto moved to exit as well but halted the moment Jed blocked the exit with his arm against the door frame aggressively.

"I have a feeling there were secrets being discussed," stated Jed, taking a step forward to close the door behind him. The small space with Jed defending the only doorway made Makoto feel he was trying to intimidate her, but instead she felt angry. Who did he think he was to but in on personal business and try to intimidate her, in her own home with Heero upstairs? Putting on a relaxed outer aura, Makoto pushed a small smile.

"It is, a surprise for Flora's husband," unfolded Makoto, seeing a hardness tighten as if he wanted the details. Makoto let the silence pulse through them as if she was oblivious to Jed's facial questioning and stared blankly while noticing the growing irritation with the twitch started by the corner of his left eye. Picking her moves cautiously, Makoto gave her chin the smallest tilt to show authority and watched how it pushed Jed to the breaking point by his fingers clenching into a fist. Why did he have so much anger and where did it all come from? Closing the distance, Makoto watched him stiffen at the movement then his muscles shutter when she touched his arm. Lowering her voice into a seductive tone, Makoto tested her tactic. "Calm down Jed, we were discussing lingerie…unless you want to decide that for her too."

Makoto watched him collect from a moment of weakness after his eyes gazed at her close curves and muscles relaxed. An apparent smirk pushed to his face.

"I could tell you were more observant than you led on. Don't let curiosity be the end of you. I see all, and I know all," Jed exposed proudly, but Makoto could see there was almost a warning in that message. Jed surprised Makoto, taking a step forward and almost reluctantly lifting his hand to caress her cheek. "You would have gone far in this community by my side with your keen skill for observation, and ability to quickly act in different types of situations."

Makoto was floored. This was far from what she was thinking Jed was hiding, but could see the envy and jealously pushing into his eyes. Was there a possible way to use Jed to her purpose? How could she twist this to get them to see Roux and uncover the truth about this community? From his words, he was just barely lower on the power level of the totem pole. Instead, Makoto decided to play it nice. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and was thankful it didn't leave a lipstick stain.

"Thank you for the compliment. If circumstances were different, I am sure we would have made one hell of a team," spoke Makoto. "Now let's meet the others before someone thinks we're having an affair."

Jed gave her a smirk, humor showing as he left first from the closet and Makoto followed shortly. After saying good-bye to Indigo for the evening, Makoto and Heero were both thankful for a quiet evening without any worries. Thinking of the bathtub calling her name, Makoto made her way back to the bedroom where all the interesting events seemed to be unfolding.

"What happened in the closet?" asked Heero curiously, starting to undress beside her while shifting a humorous glance. Makoto let out a giggle, sliding off her heels thankfully before starting to unzip her dress.

"Flora's husband had an affair, so she wants to try and take back her sexual appeal so I gave her some lingerie," started Makoto, watching Heero's brows shoot up quickly.

"You have lingerie?" questioned Heero, tossing his shirt in the linen and starting on his pants. Makoto read into the question more as 'you had it and haven't worn it yet' and couldn't help but let out a giggle. "Did Jed come to approve of it?"

"No, he wants to monitor what Flora is saying," Makoto spoke disapprovingly, pulling her hair into a clip while Heero seemed to think of her words. Glancing over, Makoto saw the warmth radiating from Heero's soft gazing watching her. He had been a gentleman, never pushing for anything than what she wanted. Secretly, Makoto had almost wished Heero made a move but was glad he showed her how much control he could have in any situation especially now that they were absolutely alone. It felt he had the same idea for the bath, and Makoto couldn't help but smile softly. No matter what they had been through, or how she would need to act, Makoto knew unconditionally she loved him. When they were finished with this last mission, it would be the start to a new beginning. "Would you like to join me in the bath?"

Heero gave a pained smile and swallowed hard before shaking his head no.

"I am nearing my limits," admitted Heero, watching a blush sneak into Makoto's cheeks as she looked a bit away.

"So am I," she uttered, nearly a whisper but loud enough for Heero to catch. Was this an invitation? Heero was almost afraid to move in this stand-off, unsure if he should quickly exit to take a shower upstairs or close the distance across the room. To his surprise, Makoto was the first to move and stop in front of him gazing like a minx. He couldn't believe it, how shy she looked but all the true emotions floating in her eyes; he wanted to pull her into his arms, and show her how much he cared. The warm, supple kiss unlocked the suppressed passion Heero had bottled as he greedily pulled her against him and deepened the kiss. He wanted to kiss, touch, and feel every part of her as quickly as possible but managed to reign in the 'now' urges. Tonight, he would take it slow and show her the passion he had been holding just for her.

AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone, glad you liked the last chapter : ) I'm slowing down a bit on updates since mid-terms hit and preparing for finals.


	11. Chapter Ten

|Chapter Ten|

Heero felt a small amount of sympathy for Trowa manning the cameras, wishing he was back in bed with Makoto instead of on his 'business trip' to Crystal Tokyo. Quatre had sent an email coded for when and where they would meet to go over some of the information they had found researching while Makoto and he worked the floors. Four days had gone by too fast, his mind and body anticipating when he could get her alone that evening but found a few obstacles of 'surprise visits' from neighbors budding in the way. Watching the true smile spread over Makoto's face as she helped Flora plan the wedding stuck in Heero's chest, thinking of one day when he could see her joyful smile planning their own.

Sucking in a quick breath at that thought, Heero shook his mind from those thoughts to focus on business ahead. Switching multiple cars to make it easier not to be traced, Heero walked into the private meeting room where Trowa sat on his laptop. Quatre was flipping through a few files, an evident frown creasing his normally smoothed business demeanor.

"Where's Duo and Wufei?" asked Heero, taking a seat and waiting to be debriefed. Trowa slightly glanced up before leaning back in his seat.

"Relena needed some help with the planning for producing mobile suits in private, but Quatre can explain more in detail," Trowa spoke before moving his attention back to his screen. Heero was about to speak until he saw a slight humorous grin from Trowa. "Also, limit your passionate activity to a minimum. You're supposed to be brother and sister, not newlyweds."

Heero felt the top of his ears burn with embarrassment and couldn't hold back a small grin of his own.

"Luckily for us, Duo was able to manipulate the cameras where we can now sense emotions. At certain emotions, it was programmed to go black so not to intrude on any privacy," Quatre revealed, a small smile pulling at the corners of his eyes before he went serious again. "It seems that we never anticipated the severity of these operations the Roux family was involved in. If we had known, I would have asked everyone to go straight for Lucerine without bothering with Lionel."

Heero was interested, but also confused.

"What was uncovered?" questioned Heero, seeing how aggravated Quatre really way. He hardly saw his friend this irritated, only when they were in a bind or going to lose a mission.

"It is safe to say we need to pull out of this mission," admitted Quatre, his shoulder slumping in defeat. "Lionel has been released; Makoto will be in a bind with your covers being blown but also dealing with the repercussions of the community you entered. Jed is getting too close for comfort, and I see him getting in the way of Makoto's chance at Lucerine."

"Those seem like minor problems," started Heero, but caught onto Trowa's interested gaze on his screen.

"Heero, we looked into that school they were talking about sending the children at twelve. It's not a school, but more like a military training facility for boys. Girls are sent to learn how to teach younger children, household chores, and public appearances to bring others into their small community. New couples are bribed into these communities and then threatened to forcefully fit in or harm comes," Quatre explained, watching Heero narrow his gaze. "I sense both of you are in more trouble than you sense. Trowa, play him the clip."

Heero watched the screen turn to him as the volume was pushed up showing Makoto alone with Jed in the closet after Flora left. His eyes began to narrow, watching Jed's movements and words. Something that stuck with him was how Jed dared to touch her, in his own home, and how he said she would have gone far in this community by his side. If they were found out to be brother and sister, then Jed would jump at the opportunity to try and get close to Makoto. Lionel wouldn't be much trouble, especially if he knew what was best for him and not to open his mouth in front of Flora.

"I should head back, Makoto and I need to plan tactics for different scenarios," started Heero, pushing up from his chair but paused as he watched Trowa pushed up at hand. Zooming in on one of the cameras, Heero felt anger beginning to rise at Jed in the kitchen with Makoto as she finished the cake. Was he already on the move while Heero was supposed to stay overnight in Tokyo? Trowa turned on the volume.

"Will Jim be on time tomorrow?" asked Jed, standing a bit close to Makoto while put the last handmade flowers into place.

"Hopefully he'll be back tonight," covered Makoto, taking a moment to step back to look at the six layered light green wedding cake. The soft pink and white sugar flowers look realistic and colorfully placed randomly on each levels like they were growing from the 'earthy' base. "Help me put it into the fridge for tomorrow, please."

Jed and Makoto moved the cake to the cart, and pushed it out in the garage where a temporary fridge was plugged in the right size of the cake. Makoto had personally went through it and pulled out all the shelves that weren't needed so it wouldn't squish anything. Taking a last look before closing the door, Makoto let out a long breath glad the cake was finished. Her hands were sticky from the fondant and large amount of sugar pressed into her hands from rolling, painting, and twisting. The hard part was finished, and all she had to do was clean up the messed. Back in the kitchen, Makoto worked under Jed's watchful eye putting everything away, cleaning the counters, loading the dishwasher with freshly rinsed molds, and then washing her hands before hanging her apron to show she was finished.

"Let me treat you to dinner, a proper show of gratitude for Flora," suggested Jed, watching Makoto raise a brow curiously. "I could even text Jim to ask for his approval."

"Just dinner," stated Makoto aloud, testing his reaction. After much studying of his posture Makoto let a small amount of defense drop. "Meet me in the foyer, I need to freshen up."

Trowa turned the screen before Heero could finish watching to see if Makoto would change, or stay in her dark jean Bermuda shorts, white and gold knitted halter top, and white flats.

"Abort the mission, if you stay then you're on your own," ordered Quatre and left the table. Heero leaned back, disappointed. Aborting a mission was the same as failing, and Heero did not want to admit defeat.

"Go back late tonight, grab Indigo and Makoto, then head for the airport. That will be a quick exit," suggested Trowa, hoping that would be of comfort to his friend. "Grab a few drinks with me before you head out."

Heero agreed, and couldn't wait to speak with his best friend over the development of the past month undercover. 

* * *

Makoto was curious why Jed was going out of his way to try and spend time with her, even by taking her out to dinner. Did he know what she was planning that evening? Makoto had felt a bit bad about suckering Frank into watching all the kids while the women met for a mini-bachelorette party at Makoto's. With a kind smile, she had seen the fear push through him and anger at even daring to ask him but once Makoto waved about his head the poison she had to endure, he quickly bucked up. The tequila was in the freezer, blender ready to be pulled out, and ice cubes more than ready. Now, all she had to do was finish setting up for the party. Even though Jed was supposed to go home after a quick dinner, he managed to find another excuse to stay by her side for setting up with the party. Was she that interesting?

Looking at her watch while finally taking a seat, Makoto had an hour to spare before anyone was arriving. Already, she was starting to cringe thinking of how loud the normally quiet home would be. Alice, Vivian, and Marsha cackled like while Eva had quieted down a bit and split more into the Flora and Makoto pairing. It was strange how they broke into groups within a large group, but alike personalities tended to flock toward each other.

"You don't fit in here," spoke Jed, pulling Makoto out of her thoughts suddenly. Her heart was already starting to quicken, thinking they had been found out for their first cover. Jed grinned at her startled look, revealing in the silence to keep her interested. "A smaller, homey community seems more fitting for your personality Jade."

"What would this, smaller community have this one doesn't?" asked Makoto, leaning back into her chair watching. Jed continued to examine her; she could feel his power in every movement that made her almost cringe thinking of being his enemy on the other side of those strong muscles.

"Room to be yourself, a ranch split into subdivisions where the main income is from breaking wild horses," spoke Jed, his voice lowering to a subtle purr. Makoto didn't know what to think, was he trying to hit on her in a different way? Building her guard up again, Makoto brought her arms in across her waist.

"I'm not going anywhere without Jim," Makoto announced more defensively than she had anticipated.

"I wouldn't ask you to leave Jim," started Jed, trying to reel her back into the idea. He was silent for a moment, thinking about how to speak on the subject or get straight to the point. "I know how you care for Jim, like I care for Flora."

Makoto felt confused and found the conversation come to an end by a knock at the door, then a muffled 'hello!' coming down the hall. Breathing a sigh of relief to get away from the suffocating persona of Jed, Makoto quickly pushed to her feet.

"This is now turned into a women-only zone, I'm going to have to ask you to excuse us," Makoto said with a wide grin, trying to hold back the twinkle of mischief.

"I need to talk to you, tonight, after the party. It's important," Jed stressed, wrinkling his brow with concern before quickly leaving at the closing in giggles. Alice and Marsha were the first two in the kitchen holding a cheese and cracker platter and a veggie tray.

"Did we come at a bad time?" asked Marsha, trying to suppress a giggle while giving a small peek at Alice. Makoto couldn't help but notice the look and small amount of frown that Alice wiped away from her complexion.

"No, it's alright. Jed's be very helpful in Jim's place today," started Makoto, producing a calm smile. Alice turned fickle, looking rather unhappy as she started opening and setting up the trays on the table.

"Are you sure Jim's alright with having another _man_ take his place in the house? I mean, anyone of us could have come over to help," started Alice, watching a visible frown push up to Makoto's complexion and seemed pleased. "A single man with a married woman, whose husband is out of town, could start some rumors."

"That's why it would be a rumor, meaning a person making an assumption about a situation when it is none of their concern," snapped Makoto, but didn't regret it. She just about had enough of Alice and her snide comments and the way she looked at Heero every time he was outside. It didn't take Makoto long to notice Alice change her morning routine to try and go on a jog with Heero alone herself. The only thing that bothered her about it was the sneaky way she did it, canceling out jogging with the other housewives just to get some man-meat time. It was enough to cause Heero to stop jogging around the neighborhood and move into the gym. Taking an eye off Alice for a moment to see Vivian, Eva, and Flora come in had been a big mistake.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are to even _dare_ talk to me like that?" Alice started, surprising Makoto that she would make a spectacle of herself in front of the rest of the women. If Makoto backed away quietly, it would show her weakness but then again she didn't want to stand out too much. Before she could decide to try and end this quickly, Alice went further. "You know, I don't see what's even special about you joining out community anyway. It's not like we were even asked to vote if you could, but Jed insisted on it. Hmmm. That makes sense now; Jed's always here, especially when you're alone with him. Are you two having an affair?"

"Alice!" Vivian exclaimed, looking between the two as the women started to gather closer.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but you're going to come in _my_ house and make an assumption then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Tonight is in honor of Flora, the day before she renews her vows with her husband, not for a bunch of old hens to start bickering," started Makoto but found herself cut off by Flora putting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Apologize," started Flora sternly. Alice whipped around to look at Flora in disbelief to be asked a mundane task. Giving a glare to Makoto, Alice snatched up her cheese and cracker platter and left slamming the door. Flora looked at Vivian, Marsha, and Eva to see how uncomfortable they were. "I want to clarify here now that Jed and I have been helping Jade and Jim become accustomed to the community. It may seem as if we are spending more time than usual but remember, they are from a different environment. Our lifestyle is new to them, and at times may be just as uncomfortable as it is for us to spend less time focusing on our normal routines. This too shall pass. I want to thank you all for coming tonight and think it would be best if we spent time with our families tonight. Recently we have had multiple events where nannies have been called in and I'm sure our children miss us dearly."

Makoto watched as one by one the others continued to leave, giving her a 'thank-you' for throwing the party and sad parting smiles. Flora was the last to leave, pulling Makoto into a hug while giving a chuckle of encouragement.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long week," admitted Makoto with a sigh.

"I know, Jed told me about how much work you put into the cake and setting up for the party. I really wanted to have fun tonight, but it's something we need to do together once things are patched with Alice. I'll have Jed pick-up Indigo and bring her home," suggested Flora, receiving a small nod from Makoto. "Will you be alright home alone tonight?"

"Jim needs to travel a lot, but I have Indigo so we'll have a girl's night in," Makoto said with a proud smile.

"Sounds like a good idea, I'll see you tomorrow morning," announced Flora, and then made her departure. Makoto couldn't help that now everyone was out of the house to let out the laugh she had been suppressing through the whole turn of events. To be accused of an affair, and asked what made her so special. Makoto inwardly wished she could have showed them her true powers, then that would give Alice something to talk about. Walking over to the freezer, Makoto decided she would have one shot to help calm her nerves. Setting the frozen bottle on the counter, Makoto looked around for where Quatre would have the shot glasses stored before finding none in the house. Uncertain, the only other place to look was in Heero's 'office' but that was too far of an adventure just for shot glasses when she could make her own drink. Pulling out the margarita mix, Makoto just mixed it over ice instead of going through the whole process of blending a drink. Taking a big gulp, Makoto took a seat to finally relax. Alcohol had never really been her thing, but lately, with all the stress she was starting to pick up a once-a-week habit to have a glass of wine. In this new community she entered, alcohol had been a big 'no-no' for women since they needed their bodies 'pure' for having children at will.

Hearing a sound in the back yard as the sun began to set, Makoto ventured outside holding her drink and taking another big gulp. The doors to Heero's office were open, white silky curtains swaying at a light summer breeze as a cold chill pushed through Makoto. Heading toward the detached building, Makoto felt the hair on her neck stand on ends as a tingle pushed through her. Finishing her drink, she gripped the glass in a manner it could be used as weapon if there was an intruder. Before she could enter the building, a figure stepped out making her stop in her place and knees grow a bit weak. Lionel Roux was the middle son, and man Makoto had spent almost a year with trying to send to prison for life only to fail when his older brother Lucerine was able to get him released through a few connections and favors called in. After not seeing Lionel for almost two years, he looked more than exceptionally well. Dark coffee waves pulled back into a low pony tail, bangs framing his face from a center part bringing out the lightly tanned skin from being out in the sun often, and cobalt eyes taunting. He used to be tall, and lanky, the body of a man that worked and drank too much who didn't bother eating. Prison had did his body justice, filling it out with a smoothly toned layer of tanned muscle peeking out from his light blue button-up short sleeved shirt. A fear pushed through Makoto, pushing into the persona as 'Jade', taking a step closer as if trying to get a better look.

"Lionel…?" asked Makoto, her voice barely above a whisper. A smooth, cat-like grin pulled up to Lionel's face as he reached out a hand to cup the right side of her face, his long fingers touching her warm cheek from the alcohol. The glass cup bounced in the glass, remaining whole as Makoto let herself push into a warm embrace and start the water works. Lionel held Makoto warmly, fingers pushing through the long auburn locks he let free from a clip.

"You must have been scared after I was taken, but I'm here now," soothed his deep voice, feeling foreign from how Makoto once remembered it. Did it turn kinder? Or had she been used to how he was two years ago, being smooth to get any woman into his bed? Had he really fell for 'Jade' to change so significantly? "We can talk over a drink, I'm sure you could use another."

Makoto let her head give a small nod before reluctantly pulling away to pick up the cup and lead him into her kitchen through the back door. Lionel gazed around the decorated kitchen that was lacking a party, and then straight to Makoto pouring two tall tequila drinks after putting the dirty cup in the dish washer. Using a tissue, Makoto had managed to clean up the smudged mascara and handed Lionel his drink.

"Where have you been?" asked Makoto, shifting uneasily standing next to the counter and barely touching her second drink. Lionel took two large gulps, looking satisfied to have alcohol once more before setting his glass on the counter.

"I want to hear how you get here, of all places," started Lionel, knowing Jade at a time when she was a poor waitress living with her brother while sending money back home to pay for their mother's medical bills from before her passing. Lionel had picked her out as a great prey due to her past, but next expected for her to rise to high into the social ladders from working for him. He still suspected Jade had something to do with his imprisonment since she was the last person he was with before the evidence was found to his involvement of wanting to destroy a peaceful alliance and destroy the colonies. Makoto let out a sigh and took a seat.

"I was pushed into protective services for 'my own good', they put it. If I refused to follow along with their commands, I was told Jim and I would be black-listed from society. No job, or ability to survive and I couldn't afford not to at the time," started Makoto, taking a drink before letting out a long sigh. To her surprise, Lionel placed a warm hand over her fingers and she felt taken by his calming smile. Moving forward, Lionel cupped her cheek once more while looking over her face. He always thought Jade to be a kind, loyal, and sincere person, but her manner of tone seemed to be hiding something. He could feel the change, see it in her bosom…and then it clicked. Jade had flourished into a true woman while he had been away. Lionel couldn't resist the desire built and escalating from barely touching her. Makoto would always remember the way Lionel kissed, always natural and passionate that it still swept her off her feet. He was one of those rare men who knew how to truly seduce a woman just with that one kiss. When Heero kissed her, it was different; filled with love, as if he truly cared for her, and was very pleasing. Lionel was just pure, uncensored passion and desire; it made her feel wanted, and washed away the thoughts that there could be another woman on the side.

"I've been away too long," spoke Lionel, leaving Makoto breathless. "You don't need to worry about the agency anymore, I'll take good care of you."

Just as Lionel was about to keep more than his word, they heard the front door open.

"Jade, I brought Indigo over," spoke Jed from down the hall as he came closer. Makoto shifted her looked to Lionel, watching a curious brow and apparent detest for someone entering without knocking as if they were familiar with the household. There was more to his detest as he reluctantly moved down away. "Lionel, I didn't know you're here."

Makoto looked between Jed and Lionel, watching Jed set down pink backpack in a stool as he shook hands with a grin. In his arms, Indigo lay sleeping and gave a small little groan. Lionel looked surprised, watching Indigo before a small glance flickered to Makoto as Lionel recovered.

"I wanted to surprise the party, but I guess I'm too late," started Lionel, shaking off the initial shock before changing characters to balance between Makoto and Jed.

"Flo—" Lionel seemed to cut him off by raising his hand, a powerful aura taking over him that Makoto had never seen before. Jed immediately was quiet as if waiting for an order.

"Jed, what did you uncover while investigating this household and be honest," inquired Lionel. Jed looked at Makoto for a moment before turning his attention back to Lionel.

"Jade and Jim are not married but siblings under protective custody. I have yet to pin-point a reason and what they are doing in our neighborhood," answered Jed, his voice bland like a trained soldier. Makoto felt her breath catch for a moment, surprised they had already been found out so quickly yet how Jed kept his composure. Lionel grinned, looking over his shoulder at Makoto before turning to approach now eying Indigo closely. His hand touched the soft dark auburn curls, watching Indigo stir slightly before snuggling sleepily into Jed letting out a small yawn.

"I know why they kept you around, to use you to get at me," Lionel revealed, letting his hand fall to his side to look up at Jed. "Jade was my mistress before I was imprisoned. You were lucky enough to get that far into their files before they were traced back to our community. Stay watch, I'm sure you'll be more than able to answer any questions Jade may have."

Lionel moved to touch Jade's cheek only to watch her tilt away, her eyes no longer smoldering for him and cast to the ground. Heaving a small annoyed sigh, Lionel motioned for Jed to leave for privacy reasons. Coaxing Jade's chin up, Lionel could see the anguish and hurt plaguing her beautiful face. He wanted to kiss it all over, and when he was done he would want to move everywhere else. Makoto was beyond annoyed; even she didn't know Lionel had been a married man when she started the mission. Thinking of how Flora came to her, talking of another women, hit her square in the chest knowing she had been the 'other woman'. It felt as if Makoto had helped contribute to Flora's pain, insecurities, and misery by taking her husband away even if it was for a mission.

"Mistress feels so dirty," whispered Makoto, watching a small irritated scowl turn into a small smile. Lionel pressed his lips warmly on her forehead, taking in the sweet lily scent he would remember until their next interlude.

"Would you prefer _lover_?" asked Lionel, watching her eyes flicker in distress before letting out a chuckle. Tucking hair behind her ears, Lionel wished he could stay longer if it wasn't for Jed suddenly arriving. Now, his time was cut short with a hasty trip home where his wife had also been waiting. Seeing Jade again was a chance he couldn't pass up, mainly to reveal the truth of what tomorrow had in store for them both. "I have been separated from my wife for a long time and hardly came home. It is still in the works, but I have been asking Lucerine if I may get a divorce. Jade, these past two years has made me realize how much you mean to me. I won't let you go, I want you by my side."

Makoto thought of how much Flora loved him, only for Lionel to treat her this way. Did he even know the true meaning of their party tomorrow? Placing her hands on his chest, Makoto pushed him slightly away as the water works began. Slight, Makoto felt these were true tears of sadness for Flora; her husband was in love with another woman, and was willing to throw away all the work Flora had done. The Lionel she met two years ago hadn't been capable of loving one woman. Why state how much he wanted her, only to discard her later when she had no use? Flora gave him five beautiful children, the amount the community contract had asked. Because he was a Roux, did he have different standards to uphold or an image?

"Don't do it, work out your differences with Flora. You have five beautiful children and a great woman to come home to-"

"You are willing to throw us away out of pity, or is it pride?" asked Lionel, beginning to feel his anger rising. Makoto looked him straight in the eye, a small glare spreading but found Lionel was angrier than she had anticipated. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Lionel tried to convey his feelings. "Jade, I want you. All of you, always."

"How could I ever trust you when I'm already the woman on the side? This could just be another ploy to get me between the sheets," Makoto revealed, watching Lionel's face distort. He was used to get what he wanted but now, Jade dangled out on a string beyond his reach and he was going to have her. Pulling her forward by her shoulders, Lionel forced a hot kiss filled with so much desire Makoto felt she would be dizzy. Pushing him back, Makoto used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. "You should leave."

"I will have you Jade, before the week is through," Lionel vowed harshly, storming from the kitchen. Luckily, he had enough manners to not slam the door while Indigo slept. Breathing a sigh of relief, Makoto slipped out of her stool and let herself lay on the cold floor. Dusk was approaching, the bright colors starting to vividly show in the changing sky from her large bay window. Arguing with Lionel had taken a lot out of her, mainly the urge to resist slapping and shaking him like the ignoramus he way. Leaving his wife over what reasons? To have multiple affairs with a magnitude of women? A sickness shuttered through her, wishing Heero was here to hold her in his arms. To take away where Lionel had touched, and erase that he was even here tonight. She yearned for warm, deep, loving kisses that meant something instead of ones hollowed with desire and passion. Shifting to lay on her side, letting her cheeks press against the cold floor, Makoto noticed a pair of white flip-flops holding large manly feet. Trailing up the thick, hair laden legs, past the white and light blue board shorts, and light blue tank top, Makoto gave to the curious gaze of Jed. She expected hatred, but found nothing creasing over his features. Instead, Jed offered her a hand up. Reluctantly, she took it only to be pulled into one of the oddest and awkward hugs she could have ever experienced. Jed's arms had wrapped around her body, smooshing her against his chest as if he never wanted to let go.

"Thank you, for helping my sister," Jed nearly whispered, Makoto could sense the raw emotion to his voice and felt her own emotions begin to overflow. She never thought Jed would thank her, or expected even an act of kindness for what she had done. To her, she was nothing more than a home wrecker even though it was a different persona she inhabited. It was one of her own moral and ethical battles she prayed to never happen to anyone she cared for. Letting the hug engulf her tired, frayed mind, Makoto couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow had in store.

AN: Wow, this took a while to get out. I think I might sleep the next week away, or maybe start on the next chapter. Thank you Akane, JP&S, and mako-yuy-chan for the reviews! Also, to those that recently added this fic to your favs/alerts.


	12. Chapter Eleven

|Chapter Eleven|

Heero had to think on his toes while wondering how to follow Quatre's orders. Lionel had arrived sooner than he had anticipated but he found Makoto's acting skills improved from their last roles. Checking over the satellite feeds he found few barricades surrounding their neighborhood, preparing for the arrival of Lucerine. The ceremony wasn't until two, but Heero had to think of how to get Makoto and Indigo out of the area. How could he stage a get-away? It wasn't like he could march in there, pack them quickly in the SUV and drive off. They would be stopped, and IDs ran along with, he was sure, permission denied.

"Why not ask her to pick you up from the airport?" asked Trowa, taking a break from watching the cameras to set a cup of coffee before Heero. "She will need to bring Indigo, this will give us the chance to load into the jet."

"I took the other car, it will look suspicious," started Heero, watching Trowa spread a grin and flip open his cell phone.

"Not unless your car gets stolen," offered Trowa, sending out a text. "I'm glad to see you and Makoto are reconnecting."

Heero picked up his coffee and took a sip, watching Trowa's trained body language. It had been always hard to read each other unless they would let down their barriers, and Heero could sense Trowa was hinting at something. Brushing it off, Heero let out a true smile.

"I've never been happier until I met her," started Heero, watching Trowa nod in agreement. "Do you think it's all an act?"

"No," Trowa rushed to Makoto's defense. "No, Makoto seems genuine with her feelings. Heero, it's imperative to cancel the mission-"

"Quatre's worried we'll go rogue," started Heero, feeling his jaw clench. Although he wanted to do all he could to complete the mission, he knew not to oppose Quatre's decision. There had to be a reason to give up this mission, deeming it too dangerous or if someone had uncovered more than their identities of Jim and Jade. "I'll get us home safe."

"I'll travel with you," offered Trowa, receiving a nod in agreement. Going through the preparations, Heero felt uneasy thinking about this case. Lionel looked as if he was dealt with by Makoto, yet why did Quatre reject his offer to continue? Heero couldn't shake the grim expression Quatre had held when Heero questioned him on the matter, looking as if something was hidden. After placing a call to Makoto in hopes she would meet him within the hour of the jet arriving, Heero wondered what complications she could run into trying to leave. Would someone try to stop her? Would she get an escort to the airport? If she did, who could it be? Jed was left at their place that evening, could Heero take him? Having a morning drink with Trowa infringed his nerves for the flight, scotch over the rocks. "You talked to Quatre."

"Yeah," admitted Heero, leaning back into his chair and releasing a long sigh. Trowa would want to know the details, and Heero wanted to see what his friend knew. "I wanted to know why we should pull out, but I have a suspicion there's more to it than a danger with Lionel and Lucerine."

Trowa gave no reaction that Heero could measure but gave a classic slight head tilt as if contemplating his words.

"There could be a new development Quatre would rather speak once than continuously repeat," offered Trowa. Heero wasn't sure if he could believe it, but instead let the silence wrap through them. Finishing his drink in time for the jet to land, Heero prepared himself for how he was going to con Makoto inside to take care of an unexpected guest. Exiting the jet, Heero watched Makoto wave from the window as he moved down the steps. There was something strange about this greeting, putting Heero on edge as he glanced to Jed sliding out of the passenger side.

"Sorry to hear about your car, are there any leads?" asked Jed, watching Heero motion for Makoto to join them.

"It was a random theft. I left it parked closets to the exit to leave enough time for preparing for the event, too bad I didn't see happening," answered Heero, gladly picking up an excited Indigo into his arms. The only thing he cared about was Makoto and Indigo getting on that jet, even if it meant staying behind. Something triggered as Heero handed Indigo to Makoto. "I asked the pilot if Indigo could see the pit, why don't you go up?"

Heero could see the suspicion rise in Makoto's eyes and scooted her away with his hand.

"How was your trip?" asked Jed, seeming friendlier than before.

"It was fine; increase in sales, and a few home projects isn't too much to handle," Heero explained, hearing the start of the engine as his queue to leave. Jed's attention had been caught by the sudden start, giving Heero his opening to slug a punch at Jed. Catching him in the jaw, Heero didn't expect a fast recovery as Jed used his right arm against the momentum to jab it in Heero's diaphragm. The air pushed out of his lungs, eager to escape much to his displeasure. Another blow to his gut, making it harder for Heero to recover from the power house punches. Gaining some ground, Heero stepped it up a notch and pulled out some of his old disciplined boxing moves. Catching punches on his forearm, the dance began as they attacked and defended.

"You're more than a business man," commented Jed, somewhat throwing Heero a bit of a compliment with his tone. Heero couldn't help but let a boyish-grin pop up as he knew he needed to end this, the jet was already rolling away. Aggressively attacking without relent, Heero pushed Jed into a hard spot against the car and had to side step. Heero took this chance of footwork to use to his advantage, kicking out a foot as Jed lost his balance. Before he could tumble, Jed grabbed Heero for support and sent them both rolling on the ground in a wrestling match that Heero didn't have the upper body strength for. On the ground, Heero had met his match.

"Freeze!" Heero was caught by surprise as Jed was pulled off him and he was forcefully pulled up by his arms by two men dressed in black uniforms concealing their faces. He looked around to see four black SUVs and a long black limo in the area, a magnitude of armed men surrounding them with weapons aimed and ready. Among them he caught sight of Makoto pinned to the ground on her chest, a knee holding her down by the small of her back, palm planted in her right shoulder, left arm pulled up almost to the breaking point, and auburn curls spilled wildly from resisting. Heero hid his adorned smile, feeling his breath almost taken by how beautiful she looked after a fight. But then frowned, wondering why she hadn't escaped with Trowa. When the limo door opened the men suddenly stood at attention, except for a few within close range of Makoto and Heero with weapons still aimed. Heero felt his body stiffen watching the serious demeanor of the man moving from the limo. Dark, straight coffee hair tapered resting below chin length to frame a strong, serious face of a powerful leader, overshadowed by a black and gold military cap. One warm cobalt eye stared hard ahead, the left covered in a regal blue and gold decorated eye patch. Heero had no doubt this was Lucerine Roux, leader of the underground organization, and holding the tall, strong aura of a military man that had seen multiple battles.

Dressed formally in crisp, ironed, black slacks tucked neatly into the knee-high black boots, the regal blue and gold embroidered officer jacket, barely moving with each trained and perfected step, Lucerine made his way to stop next to Makoto. Jed moved into action, meeting Lucerine and standing in a formal bow.

"Report," ordered Lucerine's deep, smooth baritone voice. Makoto felt a chill push through her as the angry haze dissipated and she caught Heero's analytical gaze. She knew who must be near, a fluttering nervousness pushing through her stomach and cold chill. This was it, the start of their true mission.

"Jim and Jade Berlet were trying to escape, I underestimated the possibility for a routine airport pick-up," answered Jed, his voice emotionless. Lucerine glanced over at Heero for a slight flicker before gazing his eye on Makoto, the flicker of a smirk pulling grimly at the corners of his mouth. With a small motion of his hand, Makoto was hoisted up to her feet with her arm still securely pulled up against her back by the elbow. The pain was ebbing in her shoulders, making her want it to stop but knew she had to hold out. Through her messy hair in her face, Makoto found it hard to get a good look at Lucerine, wondering how he differed from Lionel. Feeling a large amount of hair suddenly grabbed, Makoto looked up at Lucerine's face as they studied each other for the longest moment.

"Where you trying to escape Miss Berlet?" asked his smooth voice.

"No, I was getting my daughter to safety," answered Makoto, knowing that she didn't want to leave Heero behind. Trowa had taken Indigo and had tried to get her to stay but Makoto managed to escape from the rolling jet that slowly started to go to the run way hoping Heero would be able to jump on before they pulled the door closed for takeoff.

"Why do you feel she was in danger?" asked Lucerine, perplexed. Makoto smoothly moved into transformation of Jade and let out a long weary sigh.

"It's a dangerous game to find out you're a mistress to a married man Mr. Roux. Lionel doesn't take rejection well, and I know he would use my daughter to get what he desires," replied Makoto, watching how Lucerine seemed to be amused.

"That's where Lionel and I differ. I would rather use your partner," countered Lucerine, catching Makoto off guard. With a flick of his hand, Heero was attacked with a series of punches to his abdomen repeatedly until he started gasping for air. Makoto tried to jerk away from her holds despite the pain and feeling as if her arm would be broken this time. Dropped to her knees roughly before pushed back on the ground, Makoto finally stopped struggling the moment the punching stopped on Heero. Makoto watched as Heero was taken out of her sight as the anger started to build thicker. Something ice cold wrapped around her left wrist of the arm being pressured to break. When she heard a click, a burning pain shot through her arm as she writhed in agony, pulsing through her body forcing her to curl into a mindless fetal position. Her energy felt drained, as the pain disappeared with her chest heaving for air. Lifting her left wrist to arm level, Makoto gazed through hazed eyes at a two-inch thick silver bracelet sucked tightly against her skin as blood slowly weaved down her arm. The strange thing about this bracelet was on top was a pulsing green light that stabilized into a soft, warm green glow.

"What…what is this?" uttered Makoto, weakly pulling herself to sit up. She hadn't felt this drained since she went against the Negaverse, the worse being when her heart crystal was stolen and then the last being when Duo put her in 'quarantine' when she first joined the team.

"A precaution," offered Lucerine, watching the scientist crouch next to Makoto and wipe the blood from her arm.

"Just as I suspected General," started the female scientist, moving to her feet and looking down at a flat pad. "There is a large abundance of energy coming from her blood flow as if part of her natural system. We will have no problem controlling her."

Makoto scrunched her brow, worried and confused as her right fist gripped angrily.

"Don't give that expression, your highness," Lucerine spoke coolly, making Makoto gasp in surprise. When did he figure it out? "Jed, inform Lionel and Flora that I regretfully am unable to attend. Once the ceremony is complete, you are to return."

* * *

Heero felt embarrassed; they had been captured, the mission was compromised, and it looked as if Lucerine knew who they were. There was no reason to play along and instead, Heero kept silent. No matter how many questions he was asked pertaining to Lionel or the investigation charges, no one would get him to speak. Tired, feeling weak, and beaten, Heero wondered how long this was going to continue and where Makoto was taken. Was she undergoing the same torture? The idea of it made his blood boil. Taken to the showers and given a change of clothing, Heero was forced along by his personal convoy. If he wished, Heero was sure he could escape but finding and taking Makoto with him was another problem. All he could do is wait, buy time, and learn more about where he was taken. It felt like an underground secured bunker; no windows, narrow corridors, large automatic sliding metal doors, and everything in black. Was Lucerine obsessed with darkness?

Moving through another pair of sliding doors, Heero felt the atmosphere suddenly change as they stood before a pair of tall, dark oak doors. One of the soldiers moved to an access pad to the right, typing in numbers, swiping a card, and then entering the password before a loud 'click' echoed. The dark oak doors swung open as Heero saw they were a special designed metal to give a glamour effect. This was Lucerine's personal lounge; royal red carpeting covering the floors, a warm golden wood accents around the boarders of the room, adding an impact on the white and red wallpapering. A comfortable plush white seating area, large golden wood desk, and a huge stain-glassed window. The angle of the light casting blues, greens, whites, and warm yellows showed Heero it was nearing evening. Had he already been here for two days?

Jed perched statuesque to the back right of Lucerine sitting behind his desk attending paper work. It was strange to see Jed's bulky mass in a form fitting uniform, making his muscles pop out as he coldly looked forward without wavering. Pushed and bound to a specially pulled out comfortable red and brown wooden chair that wouldn't clash with the room, Heero wondered what would happen next. Lucerine continued writing, and Jed didn't even show a sign he had entered. Hearing a normal door open, Heero looked to see Makoto coming across the opposite side of the long room dressed in a navy blue V-neck chiffon gown; the waist accented with a thick gold colored belt that helped the skirt flow and sway freely to the floor with every step. The diamond affects studded straps made it possible to Makoto to glow without any accessories. She looked like royalty, especially with her auburn curls pulled up so fashionably and in place. Once Makoto took a seat, Heero couldn't help but gaze while trying to focus on these new changes: chin tilted high, shoulders back, hands neatly folded, eyes lids half down looking at nothing in particular, and not one look in his direction. He wanted to look into those beautiful emerald eyes and see what was on her mind.

"Those colors are befitting," commented Lucerine, stopping his scrawling and placing his pen in a granite holder to the right. "It won't take long before you get used to them."

Makoto was silent, a thick mask concealing her emotions. Lucerine stared at Makoto for a moment longer before flicking his eyes over to Heero, a taunting hidden as a grin slithered up.

"I almost forgot Mr. Yuy, you have no idea how your mission became compromised. Miss Kino has been hiding something drastic from your team," Lucerine continued. Heero flicked his gaze to Makoto and found her unwilling to look at him. "Will you tell him, or should I?"

That question brought Makoto to life as she adjusted her gaze on Lucerine.

"It was your discovery, take the credit," Makoto spoke softly. Heero felt his brow wrinkle as he looked back to Lucerine. What other secrets were they hiding? Did Makoto have something else she was keeping? A bit of heartache from the past leap into his chest, thinking of the largest secret he first learned: Indigo. Was there anything that could top that?

"Miss Kino is the Ruler of Emerald Tower," Lucerine revealed, watching Heero's eyes dart immediately to Makoto but keep silent. "Mr. Winner was the first to recognize Miss Kino when she was brought in as a rouge peace keeper. It was a short visit over brunch when Relena Peacecraft met with those of Crystal Tokyo to speak of negotiating peace and attending the World Organization. Each year, the World Organization meets to discuss new events and go over different peace-keeping strategies. Since there is no way to accommodate all the Rulers of Crystal Tokyo, each member takes their turn attending the meeting. In the down time to prepare for her turn at the World Organization, Miss Kino has been touring the world finding prospective organizations that need taken down and researching them in order to bring them all before the members and collectively push for an action of dispersing peace threats. Using her former identity, since she is not highly recognized as the Emerald Tower Ruler, Miss Kino caught the attention of Mr. Winner's company for a reason. To try and take down the Roux foundation.

"The Roux foundation is the largest organization that would be crushed if Miss Kino succeeded in bringing all her information to the meeting. Instead, once I heard of Miss Kino's tactics and potential goals, I kept her close under the radars. Setting up my own brothers to go to prison was interesting. Lionel gave the best enjoyment, especially since there was no data chip to begin with. I was beginning to lose hope of ever finding 'Jade' or 'Jim' since they vanished into existence after Lionel was imprisoned. It was a large surprise when I tracked Miss Kino down to her hospital visits, especially since you were not by her side. Tapping into your files, I sent Mr. Winner into alert that 'Jade' and 'Jim' needed to be reunited for another mission. Yesterday, you almost escaped. Mr. Winner was able to uncover the true reason for your missions undoubtedly."

Heero took it in, feeling a weight on his chest; this had all been years of games to fall into a trap strategically planned by Roux to get his hands on Makoto. But how would he get into the World Organization meetings? Only Makoto would be able to enter. Hearing a grunt push through Makoto, Heero watched her pale as her right hand gripped tightly to the chair before she started panting. That was when Heero noticed the slowly flashing green light her left wrist. Lucerine clucked his tongue.

"Controlling your anger will make this less painful Miss Kino," taunted Lucerine.

"It's hard to control thinking about kicking your ass," Makoto muttered between pants, as she started to crumple painfully to her left side. Lucerine set a hand towel on his desk as Jed moved into motion, learning the new command. Taking the cloth, he moved over to crouch next to Makoto where he pulled out her left arm to assess the damage. Dabbing carefully around the pulsing bracelet, Jed stayed there until the color began a steady green. Doing a final wipe, he stood, disposed of the bloody towel, sanitized his hands, and then went to his post. Heero watched helplessly. No wonder she looked so weak. Whatever that thing was on her wrist sucked her energy, making her lose blood each time she became angry. He was sure Lucerine was angering her on purpose.

"Now, back to business. Mr. Yuy, I brought you to help persuade Miss Kino into making a life changing decision," began Lucerine, holding up a file that Jed brought to Makoto. Wrinkling her nose once she opened the folder, Makoto couldn't help but scoff and push to her feet angrily. Tossing the folder back on the desk angrily before her knees buckled gave Makoto some satisfaction. This time, Lucerine completed the task himself watching how the green flickered and her panting increased. Overtime, it began to sooth. "I will have Jed do his worse on Mr. Yuy."

"I will not marry you," Makoto managed, leaning against the front of the desk for support.

"I thought you would say that," Lucerine retorted, lightly lifting Makoto into the chair. Jed saw the signal as he stripped his officer jacket, set his cuff links on the desk, and rolled up his sleeves. Heero gazed at Makoto, knowing he would go through torture for her even if she could be the one to save him. Taking in deep breaths, Heero began to prepare. The first punch was to his jaw, popping his lip open where it had started to heal from the beatings before. Makoto felt dizzy, the sound of flesh against flesh buzzing through her ears.

"Stop!" Jed paused, as all eyes seemed to be on the bent over Makoto staring at her lap in defeat. The panting was slowly as the green became steady again. "If I sign, will you let him go?"

"Yes, any other requests?" asked Lucerine, wondering what it would be like to make a proper deal without blackmailing.

"I want a prenuptial, and after I sign, give me the rest of the evening alone with Heero in my quarters. I'll need medical supplies, and dinner delivered," requested Makoto, glancing up slowly to stare into Lucerine's eye.

"Jed, get the attorney," ordered Lucerine. Throwing away the cloth, and moving back to his seat. Opening the folder and placing his signature, Lucerine felt he already predicted the outcome. Makoto would want an easy exit from him if possible, and a last night with her lover to perhaps hand over the right to their daughter. If he wanted to make it more difficult, Lucerine could have a judge sign over custody to him and Makoto until he could cut Heero out of the picture. It would pointless since his mission was to get to the World Organization. Anything other than that would be useless to his purpose. Twisting the folder to Makoto and setting the pen down, Lucerine watched how she hesitated even when the lawyer was present. He was perplexed to what thoughts could be racing through her mind. Makoto glanced to Heero, noticing Jed standing menacingly close, fists clenched and ready. Signing over the multiple documents, Jed and the lawyer signed as witnesses before the lawyer left to process the paperwork. "Jed, escort them to her quarters."

Once Heero was released from his bonds, he moved to Makoto's side and hooked a supportive arm around her waist. Helping the stumbling woman across the room and out through the entrance she came, Heero paid no attention to their surroundings before they entered her quarters. Once the door shut, Heero felt her begin to crumple against him. Hugging him as lightly but warmly as she could, Makoto didn't want to hurt him as much as she already did.

"I'm glad you're safe, I've been wondering where they took you," Makoto sniveled, worry drowning her voice as she pressed soft butterfly kisses against his neck. Heero almost squished her against him painfully in a warm hug, feeling what she spoke. They didn't know how long they silently stayed holding each other tightly, but a soft knock at the door brought them slowly apart. One of the guards pushed a cart into the room and then left. Pushing Makoto to stay seated, Heero brought the cart over to find a small box of medical supplies.

"We could both use a hot bath to relax," Heero suggested, watching a sad smile creep up. Bringing the kit into the bathroom, Makoto started the large corner bath as Heero washed his bloody face from his lip and nose. Jed had done dirty just aiming for his face, and Heero felt revenge quivering through his muscles. The lavender bath salts tickled his nose, spreading the aroma through the bathroom as Makoto worked diligently cleansing his wounds. A noticeable frown creased her forehead as she looked him over; the redness and bruising pushing up against his skin. Most of the damage was to his back, chest, and stomach. Large dark purple bruises from fists, welts from a rod, and cuff marks around his wrists. Cleaning them was all she could do, except for his face, until they got out of the bath. Relaxing in the hot water did wonders, as Heero pulled her into his arms and felt her head rest in the crook of his neck. He wanted to stay like this forever and forget what happened.

"I…I wanted to tell you for a long time about Tokyo and the Emerald Tower. Quatre found out right before I was sent to meet you on our first mission and suggested we could use it as a wildcard later," explained Makoto, feeling Heero stroke her arm warmly.

"Quatre was trying to get us to terminate the mission before we got caught, I should have got you safe," Heero replied, feeling another warm kiss to his neck.

"Indigo's safe, that's all that matters to me," started Makoto, suddenly pausing. "I-"

"Don't say it," whispered Heero, beginning to feel agitated. He knew she would even if he begged her not to; Indigo was _their _daughter and both had to be there. Indigo needed her, he _needed_ her. Silence pulsed through them as Heero softly rubbed his hand up-and-down her arms, feeling the goose bumps pucker against the cool air.

"Until this is over, please take care of our daughter," Makoto whispered. Heero felt his fists clench, hearing the words he wished she hadn't spoken. At least she had a hopeful spin on their strange situation. Feeling her hand rub over his fist, Heero let out a breath he was holding. "I love you Heero Yuy, even before I fried that black box."

His heart crunched, feeling the truth but wondering if it would be the last time he would hear those sweet words. A warm smile pushed through Heero, feeling the joy of knowing she had always cared. Forgetting about the pain, Heero hungrily took her mouth as the passion surged through him.

"I love you Mako," Heero breathed huskily in her ear before continuing the devouring process. She was caught, filled with joy and passion she almost couldn't contain herself. This was the man she wanted to marry, and would marry when this was all over. There would only be a small complication in the process of getting rid of Roux, but it wasn't something they couldn't get rid of through tactful bargaining or petty document theft. Heero was the only man she could see a happy future with, expanding their family, and having a peaceful life. Roux was the last bump in the road to finally achieving peace, but it would be done.

Unsure what time it was after well needed sleep, Heero held Makoto firmly in his arms while watching over her. The color was starting to return to her cheeks as he glanced down at the strange bracelet. Memorizing all that he could about it, the first task Heero wanted to complete was have Duo look into it. It needed to come off and then Makoto could go on an electrical rampage to escape. Suppressing a chuckle of envisioning Makoto shooting crackling lightning bolts from her hands in all directions, Heero just grinned as he watched her begin to wake: a slight change in breathing, small sigh, followed by a slight change in posture. Pressing a kiss on her shoulder, Heero watched a smile creep to the corners of her mouth.

"Good morning," whispered Heero, watching her eyes slowly open. Makoto snuggled her back against him and pulled the covers closely to her chest.

"Good morning," Makoto replied, letting her lids fall once more. She knew their time together was coming to a close and didn't want to wake-up for fear someone would come to take him. Heero waited patiently before turning Makoto in his arms to press warm kisses on her sweet mouth. Running her fingers through his messy chocolate locks, Makoto stared into his slowly healing face as a twinge of sadness hit. All his wounds were because of her. Letting out a small sigh, Makoto saw Heero narrow his eyes concerned.

"Don't think about it," he urged. Makoto cracked a small smile and decided to change the topic.

"What's the first thing you want to do when this is all over?" asked Makoto. Heero humored her with a grunt as he lifted her hand to softly kiss each finger tenderly.

"Take some time off to spend with my family," Heero revealed, watching the warm smile spread through Makoto. "And you?"

"Get divorced," blurted Makoto with giggle to follow. Heero couldn't help but smile at the joke as he raised his brow playfully.

"Why Miss Kino, divorced so soon?" asked Heero, seeing how brightly she glowed.

"I'm having a passionate love affair," revealed Makoto, blushing. Kissing the inside of her wrist, Heero softly bit as he watched her begin to squirm under his gaze. Heero began to press soft kisses down her arm toward the inner elbow, wanting to show her how passionate he could be until a sudden knock ended their movements. Frozen and gazing fearfully into each other's eyes, Heero watched the flicker of pain flash before Makoto quickly concealed it. A maid entered the room, hanging two outfits on the hanger next to the door and pushing a tray in.

"General Roux will be waiting, he requested to expedite the process," spoke the maid softly before quietly leaving. The process of getting ready seemed to go too fast even with the tender moments in the shower. Roux had sent Makoto a stunning black laced modest cocktail dress with silver high heels. Heero watched how irritated Makoto looked putting on the outfit and pulling her hair into a regal up-do.

"You look beautiful," Heero offered, giving Makoto a small grin. Compared to his jeans, sneakers, and t-shirt, Heero felt the most under dressed.

"Thank you Heero." Makoto gave a small smile and took his hand warmly as they walked down the long corridors lead by a guard. Entering Lucerine's study, Heero felt stiff as they stood before Lucerine's desk where he continued to go over documents.

"Quickly say your farewells, there is much to be done," Lucerine ordered as four guards stood nearby to escort Heero out. Giving a soft squeeze, Heero released Makoto's hand before silently moving to be escorted out. Lucerine gave a small click of his tongue in disappointment. "If that is it, take him away."

Makoto watched painfully as Heero silently left, praying they would meet again soon before Lucerine was able to infiltrate the World Organization. She had faith in them all, knowing Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Heero would fight alongside everyone in Crystal Tokyo to keep the peace and stop Roux from trying to destroy the colonies.

"Lionel and Flora will be joining us for the trip to Tokyo. Come, we have a press conference to announce our marriage," Lucerine said, swiftly moving to his feet and offering a gloved hand. Makoto felt her body compose, taking her tasks as Emerald Ruler seriously. Taking the offered hand, Makoto was ready to accept her new fate and destiny.

AN: I didn't expect it to take this long to produce a chapter, but when finals are done I'll hopefully be able to finish it. Please bear with me since I'm still getting used to slowing things down. Reading through all my old fiction on multiple accounts ( included), I tend to rush to the ending leaving a story feeling incomplete. It's been a bit difficult not wanting to 'rush' with all the ideas buzzing, but thank you again everyone for sticking it through. Thank you for the reviews and hopefully we can get more Makoto-authors to come out of the wood works. Rah-rah-Mako-fans! 3


	13. Chapter Twelve

|Chapter Twelve|

The moment Heero walked through the Winner Mansion doors, he felt his heart crumple at the soft crying coming from the study. Briskly moving through the entrance and down the hall, Heero pushed the wooden sliding doors open to catch his friends by surprise. Wufei stood pacing holding a cranky, tired, stubborn child, patting her back softly. Quatre looked grim, staring out the window having an early drink. An obvious frown showed when looking at Heero's battle wounds.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked Duo, catching a glare as Heero quickly moved into the room for Indigo. Wufei frowned, watching Heero carefully as he kept Indigo's face turned away from seeing him.

"At least clean up a bit first," urged Wufei, catching Heero by surprise. Did he look that horrible? The back of his head felt like it had a knot, and his muscles were stiff. When he awoke this morning, it felt like they had dumped him on the side of the road like a dead body. Agreeing, Heero moved upstairs to his room and couldn't help but almost chuckle when he looked in the mirror. His clothes were filthy, a little bloody, and torn in odd places. Perhaps he did get thrown down a hill like a dead body. Peeling off his clothes, taking a quick hot shower, Heero didn't want to waste any more time getting to Makoto. The pain in his body could always pass, but not in his heart. Throwing on another pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Heero made his way barefoot to the study. He could hear Indigo softly groaning a tired cry, her last struggle against sleep.

"Indigo," spoke Heero, his voice immediately making her sleepy head jolt up and look for him. The moment her red eyes locked on his face, a large smile made her glow and wiggle to get to him quickly.

"Da-da!" A sigh of relief pushed through Heero the moment he hugged Indigo safely. Snuggling warmly, Heero plopped onto the couch exhausted, and cradled Indigo lovingly into his arms.

"What happened?" snapped Quatre, wanting to hear a report immediately to evaluate the situation.

"Lucerine knew the whole time it was us, and finally found a way to back Makoto into a corner," offered Heero lightly, wishing to move away from explaining and more into plotting. Quatre looked ready to explode, finishing his drink in one gulp. Heero knew he had to go into detail when Quatre was in this mood. "At the airport, we were separated. I wasn't able to see Makoto until a day, maybe two, later when I was brought to Lucerine and used as a punching bag until Makoto agreed to sign the marriage license."

Quatre was silent; the inner turmoil of his rage starting to boil over as he quickly set the glass down and took a seat. He didn't want to awake Indigo after she barely went to sleep; these past few days were hectic for his team and friends. Watching over a crying, scared child that continuously asked for 'ma-ma' or 'da-da', then worrying what would happen to his agents.

"Did you find out?" asked Quatre, watching Heero nod.

"Find out what?" asked Duo curiously, looking between the two. Before Quatre could begin, Trowa moved into the room with an obvious scowl. He gave a pause, then final nod to Heero, before turning his attention to Quatre.

"Quatre, they're on the television," Trowa said calmly, watching Quatre stiffen. "Everyone, follow me."

Moving into another room, Heero looked at the paused television where a news broadcaster sat holding her stacks of papers. A wedding cake topper icon to the top right of the screen gave away what she was announcing. Trowa clicked play as they settled in.

"A royal wedding? More like a royal elopement! Twenty-four hours ago, one of Earth's top military families and scarcely spotted princess of Tokyo made a formal announcement of their sudden union. General Lucerine Roux's family is known through generations of being active in duty to their country as well as top ranks. Starting out as a young cadet in High School, Roux moved through the branches of service quickly not just by his name, but through his accomplishments. Serving in the Gundam Wars, Roux helped save and bring peace with the colonies. A dark past lurks for the Roux family after his younger brothers were both arrested and acquitted of treason to undermine the peace." A clip popped up on the screen showing Lucerine and Makoto sitting together at an official conference table for the media.

"…during my brother's trials, her Highness and I kept our steadily building relationship off the radars for fear that it could tarnish her reputation. Taking a break until my brothers were proven innocent, I knew the moment she walked back into my life, I would marry this woman," Lucerine said, raising Makoto's left hand tenderly to his lips as she gave a warm smile.

"What were your feelings, your highness?" asked a male reporter in the crowd as Makoto took center stage.

"I was scared, not for my reputation but for my actions reflecting negatively on Crystal Tokyo and the royal Chiba family. There were multiple moments I thought of stopping in uninvited, but instead left the invitation open for General Roux to try to swoon," Makoto said strongly, producing a soft, warming smile. "Even a princess wants a fairy-tale courtship, proposal, and happily-ever-after."

"What about a wedding?" asked another reporter, a light chuckle from the crowd of reporters obvious. Lucerine took center stage once more.

"Her Highness and I agreed to hold a small, personal affair for family and friends only. We will be traveling to Crystal Tokyo to have a second wedding there for her Highnesses. Please respect our wishes for a private ceremony, pictures will be released at a later date," closed Lucerine. The clip faded as the reporter moved back on the screen.

"There you have it, our most elusive royal princess of Crystal Tokyo has made her first public announcement. After years of trying to get an interview with her royal Highness, there are rare photographs caught where she is spotted in the Sanq Kingdom with Queen Relena Peacecraft or at a charity event. For the entire press conference, please check out the video on our website. Onto other top stories…" The television flicked off as the room stayed quiet.

"Roux plans to infiltrate the World Organization, there he will pass a bill for colony destruction; he's had these plans since the beginning, hoping to get his hands on Makoto by baiting us with Lionel. It is her turn this year to take a spot at the World Organization meeting," offered Heero, taking the controller to rewind the video where he could get a view of the bracelet.

"If he knew who she was, then why didn't she try to electrocute him like Wufei?" asked Duo as Heero typed one-handed on a computer to bring up the extra video of the interview.

"Roux knows about her powers and planned for it. Remember when you were able to stop her powers for a period of time Duo?" asked Heero, watching Duo nod in response. "Roux took it a step further. From when I noticed, there's this bracelet attached to her skin that makes it impossible to use her powers. If she tries, the bracelet makes her bleed and pained."

Heero found a clip and zoomed in on the bracelet so Duo could get a good look.

"I'm going to try and hack into their system files to get some data on that thing. If it can subdue her powers, do you think Roux would try to subdue the others?" asked Duo.

"I think it's more than disturbing the peace; Crystal Tokyo has been a prime target for multiple countries trying to learn more about the sudden scientific advancements and how the city suddenly changed as if overnight to a thriving, happy, peaceful metropolis. No one remembers watching the towers or palace built. On top of that, a force field protects the city from any danger and those whom have sworn themselves to Queen Serenity or live on earth, have longer lifespans than the colonists," explained Wufei, going on another track.

"Getting into Crystal Tokyo, or seeing Makoto is going to be a risk," stated Quatre. "Roux is on the lookout for us to try and save her, or ruin his plans at the World Organization. These matters are going to be dealt with according to proper procedure and authority. I will arrange a meeting with Relena, submit our evidence, and see if there is a way."

"We don't have time for this," Heero said suddenly, pausing to quiet his voice when Indigo suddenly shifted. "Roux may-"

"Enough," Quatre spoke monotonously, raising a hand before letting out a long, deep sigh. "The mission is over. We will do things my way, by proper protocol and be in contact with Crystal Tokyo. I am going to ask you to resign off this mission Heero."

Heero clenched his jaw, feeling the irritation swell through him. Quatre seemed to soften, relaxing a bit in the tense situation.

"My friend, have faith in your companions. We will help Crystal Tokyo, and you will get your Makoto back. For now, there is someone else that needs you more in the place of her mother," Quatre said softly, letting his eyes rest to Indigo for a moment. Heero knew Quatre was right; Makoto had asked him to watch over Indigo in her stead and he needed to at least keep her request. If this was the only way he could help his family, then he would have to sit this round out.

* * *

Lucerine gazed around the city surrounding the Emerald Tower, dubbed Emerald City with no relations to the classic Wizard of Oz children's tale. It was strange with all these technological advancements how the people seemed to dress further in time as if out of a steam punk comic. Corsets, leather, lace, feathered hats, suits with coat tails; Lucerine couldn't help but shake his head at the ridiculous fashion and wonder why her Highness never took on the same apparel. Wanting to tour the city on foot, the car came to a halt along the grey cobble stone curb. No one paid attention as Lucerine moved from the vehicle and held out his hand in a gentleman-like fashion. Reluctantly, Makoto took his hand with her own gloved one. Glad to be home, a sigh of relief pushed through her as she looked over the changes from the past months being gone. Since Indigo was born, Makoto spent most of her time in the Crystal Palace and neglected to take her usual evening walks around her own city. Before her mission that started this whole spiral of events, Makoto had been involved in the development of her city by listening to the complaints, worries, or speaking to the random people. Never had she thought the changes would be this dramatic and felt significantly out of place in her strapless violet floor length gown.

"This is the beginning to Market Square; shops line the streets while the square is where the fresh produce from the farmlands are brought for purchase. Three other streets are available once we enter the square; one leading to the majority of housing, another for entertainment functions, and the last to the beginning of the first portion of the royal gardens with a park before coming to the gate of the Emerald Tower Palace," explained Makoto, taking the offered arm as they slowly began with Jed tailing at a privacy distance but able to see any danger.

"What entertainment does your city offer?" asked Lucerine, trying at a normal conversation that didn't involve orders, demands, or aggravation for either party.

"It could have changed, but there is a theater, opera house, movie theater, taverns, burlesque, and adult venues," started Makoto, watching a curious grin boyishly pull at the corners of his mouth. "I aim to make my people happy with the freedom of enterprises where ever they believe a market is for. I have yet to hear many complaints since there are five other cities to move around to if this one does not satisfy their needs."

Lucerine stayed silent with his tour guide, gazing at the different fashion shops that specialized in different types of things. Dresses, undergarments, hats, accessories, suits, re-using old fashion, children's clothing, and more. No wonder everyone wanted a piece of Tokyo, it was metropolis of magnitudes of assortments of businesses.

"What are the other cities like?" asked Lucerine, noticing a tiresome look in Makoto's eyes as they neared Market Square. Through the fabric of her white wrist length gloves, Lucerine watched the pulsing light as a scowl took over. What had her so worked up that she would activate the bracelet? Adjustments had been made to the strength and amount pulled out, helping to where Makoto would no longer crumple but instead become tired.

"They could have changed as well, just like mine morphed without knowing," Makoto said lightly, leaning back into the chair thankfully. Over the few days traveling, Makoto had noticed the changed in the bracelet becoming worse as they neared Crystal Tokyo. It was inevitable, that's where her powers thrived and lived the strongest; it would have the most effect on her while she was here. Noticing Jed in the distance keeping a watch, Makoto let out a sigh. "We are safe within the confines, Jed, and the others, may join us."

Lucerine stared at Makoto quietly, trying to understand her mentality of thinking or how she was able to speak willfully. Mostly he had hoped for quiet submission but instead was left with how logically she tried to counter his arguments.

"Lionel and Flora have declined the invitation, which I am sure is for the best," commented Lucerine and motioned for Jed with a finger movement. Jed moved through the crowds and gave a formal bow before Lucerine awaiting a command. "At ease, we will have brunch together."

Makoto thought about debating the issue but sat silent; they were so close to the palace she could feel it but knew it would take the rest of her energy to reach unless she took this small break to silently get her mind in control. Quietly they dined, Jed still keeping watch while sitting stiffly and Lucerine looked at ease taking his time to gaze at the city. Makoto thought she would have been treated harshly, or more like a captive after the interview but found Lucerine different from what she expected. He was there by her side, catching her as she fell, and show more concern for her well-being than the scientist that placed the device on her. At his orders, the amount of energy drained at a time was lowered making it more manageable. The whole ordeal had been confusing while she silently whispered wishes for the safe keeping of Heero and Indigo. What of their mission now?

Feeling a tug on her skirts, Makoto gazed down at the little boy about age five dressed in a stylish brown three-piece children's suit as his matching large brown eyes gazed up at her curiously. Turning on her charm, Makoto gaze a broad smile as he looked silently.

"Are you dressed for a party?" asked his small, voice curiously.

"Perhaps, would you like to come?" asked Makoto, watching the child light up.

"Really? A party? I've always wanted to go to a party but my mother only lets me have one once a year but it's not much of a party. It's more like a drag. The only things I like about it is when I get to open my presents and eat cake! Lots and lots of cake! Mother always orders a special cake from the palace bakery for my birthday. I wonder if the Queen knows about it. Do you think she helps?" blabbered the child, still holding tightly to her skirts as the excitement burst forth. Makoto held in her giggle, amused and longing for Indigo to finally hold a conversation.

"I am sure she does," answered Makoto, finding a large smile in return. Hearing a voice in the street calling a name, the little boy's smile fades a little before looking up at Makoto again.

"It was nice meeting you, good-bye!" Watching the boy run along, Makoto let out a longing sigh and then turned back to the table where the two gentleman gazed.

"Do you let just anyone approach?" asked Jed, making conversation with Makoto for the first time since the ride to the airport.

"I trust those of Tokyo; we've never had an issue," commented Makoto, feeling finished with brunch and ready to go home. Even with the rest, she still felt drained. "If you are finished, may we head to the palace? I would like to retire before we are summoned to the Palace, or have surprise guests."

Lucerine frowned, watching Makoto push the limits and not admit defeat. They could have easily taken the car to the palace, but instead she had wished to walk. As they grew closer, he felt her fingers clench slightly on his jacket. Jed moved on the opposite side of Lucerine, giving him a head tilt to acknowledge Makoto's growing weakness. At the palace gates, her chest looked as if it was heaving and Lucerine followed Jed's queue reluctantly.

"Rest, I will have the car brought," ordered Lucerine, feeling Makoto's stubborn anger through a glare.

"It's not far," Makoto felt her voice plead as if she was whining to keep her pride. The tightness in her chest was beginning to burn and her muscles quivered all over. With one wrong move on the cobble stone in her heels, Makoto was sure she would stumble and be unable to get up. She wanted to make it to her chambers, lock the door, and gain some privacy away from Lucerine for once.

"I'm sure you were a stubborn mule in your past life," Lucerine spoke harshly, as he lifted Makoto to cradle her in his arms. Gripping tighter when she began to squirm, Lucerine felt his anger begin to rise. "Act like you're enjoying it, there could be photographers around."

Horrified at how close he was, Makoto became stiff while she concentrated on controlling her breathing and the pain. Home, she was finally home. Never had she wanted to leave until this moment, wishing Lucerine would just remove the damned thing instead. Another crippling wave pushed through her as her mind seemed to lose control, anger pushing up as her fingers frantically tore at the device trying to rip it from her wrist. Dropping and wrestling her arms away from each other, Lucerine rippled with anger at the sudden bought of defiance that could end their whole façade. It wasn't until he saw her face did he see her pain; the clenched jaw, panting breath, lurching back, and bewildered emeralds rimmed with tears ready to burst forth.

"Get the scientist, have her turn it down!" roared Lucerine, his voice shattering the once silent halls. Makoto wished she could just pass out or faint instead of feeling all this turmoil. She didn't want to wait and knew there was only one last option left for her to do. Working to unclench her jaw, the words moved through her mind as she tried to get her mouth to speak. With all her heart she meant it as the words continued to form before moving through the correct processes to speak. Unsteady her voice became as she gazed up at the dome painted ceiling of the stars to the main entrance to her palace.

"Ser-…Serenity…I…I…pled-…pledge…my…pow-…power-r-r-r…to-o…to…y-y-you," Makoto pronounced slowly. Lucerine watched in amazement as Makoto's body lurched beneath him and head tilted back; a soft misty green aura glowed as he watched one of two things happen. At the peak of her lurch, the green mist pulled from her body in a whimsical shape of herself and slowly floating out. Lucerine could feel his skin prickle as the mist moved through him and watched it float out through the ceiling. An eerie silence took over as Lucerine looked bewildered to the still lurching woman with a faint glow. As the glow began to fade, her body began to relax until Makoto lay dazed staring at the ceiling. Lucerine was in disbelief as he gazed at her paled skin, a thin slick sweat eerily gleaming; her long auburn curls a mess around her almost becoming one in color of the blood on her finger tips from her frantic actions, and the matching blood on her wrist staining into her once white gloves. What just happened here?

"Your Highness?" asked Jed, gazing over her head as Lucerine released his hold on her wrists and pulled to his feet. Makoto was unresponsive for a moment and then blinked her darkened eyes as if closed to the world.

"Please have a maid sent to my chambers to attend to my needs," Makoto's emotionless voice ordered as she began to slowly move to her elbows. Lucerine offered a hand, surprised at Makoto accepting his help and support when her legs began to weaken. In silence Lucerine took her to the chambers, watching how her behavior altered into something more submissive. Her head bowed down, and fighting spirit lost. Setting her on the plush, large bed, Lucerine watched quietly as the maid attended to her stained gloves and wounds carefully. "I believe you would like an explanation of the unfolding events."

Lucerine frowned at her sudden formalities and said, "Yes."

"There is no more use for your contraption since I have released myself of all my powers by sending them to her Highness Queen Serenity. Have your _scientist_ look at the levels and she will confirm that I am a normal, woman without any special abilities coursing through my blood," explained Makoto, watching the maid work diligently on her fingers and wrist before moving into the bathroom to draw the water.

"Why would you relinquish them now instead of from the beginning?" asked Lucerine, uncertain if there was any trickery Makoto was pulling. Instead, he received an irritated sigh.

"I could stand the pain until now; the closer we traveled to my home, the stronger my powers became and nearly brought me to insanity. It was either wait for your scientist to unload out of the car, come up the walk, and take her time moving through her formulas to fix an error in the fluctuation of levels, or end the situation all together. If we are lucky, Serenity will not ask why I gave up my powers but if not, it will be to 'raise a normal, healthy family'. We will stay here for a week before traveling to where the World Organization meeting is held. Until then, I request some privacy," Makoto spoke softly, knowing her demands would be met with no argument from Lucerine. Here, the power was in her hands but she knew her limits since at any time he could call in a mobile suit strike on Tokyo to begin a war. Silently, Lucerine crossed the room and lifted her wrist. Pulling out a small key with computer chip markings, Lucerine waved it over the dull, blank oval where the green once brightly thrived. Out popped a hologram keypad that he typed on with numbers and options until the bracelet clasp unhinged. Carefully peeling it from her skin, Lucerine noticed a flaw he wasn't aware of as he gazed at the dry incrusted blood attached to her skin and the inside of the bracelet.

"You requested me?" asked the scientist, entering the room quickly with her clip. Holding out the bracelet, the scientist slowly crossed the room before taking it and receiving a backhand that tossed her to the floor with a thud. Peeling off his dirtied gloves, Lucerine glared down at the young woman.

"The report I was given was incorrect, your services are no longer needed. All the data and information to their research will be confiscated," Lucerine spoke powerfully, giving a motion to Jed whom hauled the scientist out. Tossing his gloves into the lightly burning fireplace, Lucerine gazed at the bewildered Makoto. "I will see you this evening."

The moment Lucerine left the room Makoto rushed into the bathroom as if she was going to be sick and scrubbed her wrist in the sink. It sickened her to look at the revolting sight as she leaned against the counter. Giving up her powers had been something she wished never to do while a feeling of weakness and vulnerability pushed through here. There was definitely no way to protect herself since she felt most of the defense leave with her power. When had she become so dependent on them? Continuing to scrub the ring until it was bright pink from the agitation, Makoto let the scrubber drop into the water of running sink as she finally crumbled in front of the sink. The tears freely moved down her cheeks as she bent her head in shame and body shook. Covering her soft sobs with her hand as best she could, Makoto tried to gain some control over the last few shreds of dignity left.

Her heart missed Indigo, was worried if Heero was ever delivered safely, and mourned for the loss of connection with her dearest friends. Releasing from the powers, she felt a piece of her was gone and that she had abandoned everyone. All those fights, conquering evil together, and accomplishing peace could never compare to the loneliness and ache filling her heart. If anything, when these tragic events were finished unfolding, Makoto wished to ask for forgiveness for what she had to do. If they still saw it fit, she would continue her position as the Ruler of Emerald Tower but would understand if it was not possible. Wiping the hot tears with the back of her hand, Makoto slipped out of her clothing and into the awaiting hot water laced with the fragrance of fresh lilies and bath salts. If anything, a long relaxing soak in her tub would ebb all her worry and prepare her for the events to come.

* * *

At first Heero sat by to which his friends clean his mess, a frustration building while he listened in as he taught Indigo more words. Curiously he clicked into the conversations to find there was enough evidence to present it to the World Organization, but there had to be a way for them to communicate with Makoto to get her to testify. Depending on how hard Lucerine's hold was would be the possibility to the outcome. Quatre was working with Relena to communicate with the man in the country's jurisdiction to begin shutting down different places belonging to Lucerine, and if they were lucky to snag Lionel in the process. This would begin to put a fire under Lucerine, but the damages he would cause in his wake were unfathomable. The first place on their agenda was to grab the bunker where a part of the mobile suit fleet was. Uncovering that fleet would give them the ability to move onto the other bunkers and work their way toward the school teaching the pilots.

Although Quatre had ordered him off the case, Heero knew there had to be something he could do. With Indigo still snuggling in his arms, Heero went to Quatre's office. Entering, he was glad Quatre was alone and able to speak. With a clear mind, they could both speak unclouded.

"I want to go rouge," Heero sat the moment he sat down and watched Quatre hasten his gaze. Calculating, he gave a nod and leaned back letting Heero have the floor to continue. "I overheard you need a messenger to get to Makoto, and I have a way. There is a contact that helped me find Makoto the first time, goes by the name Michiru Kaioh. Go in, slip the message, hand Indigo off to those that know her better, hop ship toward the World Organization, and make a nest."

Quatre was fascinated how Heero wished to take an acting role in finishing this investigation. Lucerine would expect to be arrested and tried, not murdered. Would it be a crime to murder him? Or would there be a possibility for another way?

"I will have Duo set you up with the required gear and we will stay in contact. Unless otherwise stated, wound him unless there is no way to capture him. No one will know who the sharp shooter is, you will be able to mingle will the crowd give the right uniforms, and slip right out," answered Quatre. With a cheerful handshake, Heero set out on his new assigned mission.

* * *

**AN:** Finals weeks obliterated my mind, it took me a whole weekend to get my angles back. Hopefully this week off will give me more time to finish it out Thanks for the review JP&S!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

|Chapter Thirteen|

Michiru was surprised at the sudden contact after it being so long hearing from a Heero Yuy; the last meeting was rather painful for her friend Makoto but she kept an open mind. The Crystal Palace was well aware of the impending dangers lurking about, especially the day Serenity collapsed. Michiru had been accompanying Serenity during her normal walk through her private gardens, listening to the natural sounds of the garden, bright blue eyes laughing playfully and streams of golden locks flowing as they played a game of chase with Chibi-usa. Around them, the world seemed to freeze as a giggling Chibi-usa continued to run ahead. Michiru could feel the pain, wishing to weep as she witnessed a soft green mist roll into the garden in front of Serenity and take shape of Makoto. The mist moved its whimsical skirts and gave a soldier's bow on one knee with her left fist over her heart. A glowing golden light flickered in the mist beings throat.

"Serenity, I pledge my power to you," spoke Makoto's voice. A wind swirled around the mist as a soft echoing scream moved from it as it entered into Serenity, swishing her long hair and skirts before Serenity began to fall. Michiru had ran to her side, cradling Serenity's head in her lap as she gazed at the tearful blue eyes and crescent moon a shade of green before moving back into its normal golden color.

"Our beloved Jupiter is in pain," spoke Serenity softly. Michiru knew the others had felt it, but no one seemed to have the heart to speak of it even when meeting Makoto and her new husband. Haruka was even unsettled, something Michiru hadn't seen for a long time. The winds were changing, and she could feel the waters speaking to her of a possible danger. A war brewing, to beware the eye.

Pulling her aquamarine waves into a ponytail, Michiru hand changed into a comfortable black business suit with teal touches that brought out the greenish-blue haze of her eyes. Unsure for the reason behind Heero requesting a meeting, Michiru had agreed to pick him up from the airport where details would be explained. Taking the car, Haruka had pulled it around to the front awaiting her lady, looking relaxed in the driver's seat and giving a warm smile the moment Michiru slipped into the car. Her sandy hair had grown to the nape of her neck, signifying the need for a trim to keep the mysterious pixie hairstyle. The drive was quiet as Haruka pulled up to the curb in front of Heero standing next to a car seat where Indigo slept.

"The mystery of Indigo's whereabouts is solved," Michiru spoke softly, giving Haruka a reassuring smile. Haruka moved out of the car to give Heero a formal handshake and help situate the car seat and luggage before they started back to the Crystal Palace.

"What brings you here?" asked Haruka, moving straight to the point.

"I have some unfinished work and thought it would be best to return Indigo to the palace," Heero started, catching Haruka's hard blues staring him down before giving a grunt. "It may sound strange, but Makoto cannot know I or Indigo are here. Lucerine is not fond of me."

"What is going on with Makoto?" asked Michiru. Hearing a sigh, Michiru knew that was not good.

"I believe I should leave that for her to explain when the time comes; we are currently in a predicament that is in the process of being resolved," started Heero, watching Haruka's grip tighten on the steering wheel aggressively.

"Right now, Makoto's in pain. The last person she was seen with was from your group of friends, then she comes back with some husband. I want the particulars," Haruka ordered, her aggressive personality coming out as she pulled the car up the long drive to their personal lodgings. Pulling the car into park, they quietly unpacked. As Michiru took Indigo upstairs to lay her down, Haruka pounced. Grabbing Heero by the collar of his shirt roughly, they stared. "We care the world for Makoto and I'm not going to let some heart-wrenching, sorry-excuse for a father ruin her reputation and life. Now, I know you have something to do with the condition Makoto's in; it's not every day one of our senshi relinquishes their power-"

"Haruka," Michiru scolded. Releasing Heero, Haruka moved to the other side of the room in the manner of a pacing panther. Heero knew there must have been multiple misunderstandings with his and Makoto's relationship, or lack of explanation. Michiru offered Heero a seat with a gesture before sitting herself. "It is hard for us to understand unless we are let in; Makoto keeps her life private and we would appreciate any information you can pass."

This put Heero in a bind but it was better to be well-informed than not.

"I'll start from the beginning," Heero offered.

* * *

The air was heavy in the Emerald Palace as Lucerine kept Makoto under watchful eyes while he felt the heat and pressure. It had been three days since getting comfortable into the palace yet so much had happened. Meeting with the other rulers hadn't been quiet as he expected but instead a quiet moment at dinner as if everyone was shy. He had told their dialogue of stories when King Endymion asked the basic questions, but had left early that evening at Makoto's request. Since then, turmoil rushed at him while Jed was informed of mobile suits being moved and trying to be saved since one of their storages were shut down and under investigation. News reached him as the numbers begin to rise, cutting him off from his army of mobile suits when needed while Lionel tried to take his place to save what he could. Men died fighting to keep the units from being taken over by other countries and brought Lucerine into perspective that he may have to change his tactics. Watching Makoto sit idle in the corner of the office, Lucerine wondered if she had anything to do with this. The trouble began the moment she released herself from her magical powers.

Jed moved in from the balcony as a cool breeze fluttered around the stuffy room but didn't uplift the poor feelings of either party.

"Lionel has been taken in," announced Jed. Lucerine let the news move through his brain like moves on a chess game wondering where to move next in order to protect the king. His eyes flickered over to Makoto for a moment as he thought of a chess game, knowing to keep the queen close to bait out the other court pieces and sacrifice if necessary. Moving from his chair and circling around the desk, Lucerine stood before the unmoved Makoto with her hands folded gently across her lap and eyes vacant. Lifting her chin up had brought some life as she quietly gazed up.

"I need Mr. Winner's personal contact information," requested Lucerine. Her eyes faltered as if they were uninterested in his request until he tilted her chin more.

"It will be an unwise move. Mr. Winner may be expecting your call with a recording device to use as evidence. If you were to contact Mr. Winner, tread carefully since he has succeeded in drawing the rabbit from its hole," Makoto answered. Lucerine was surprised at her informative and witty reply.

"Are they after me?" asked Lucerine, watching an amused smile spread across Makoto's lips but her eyes were guarded.

"Who isn't after you Mr. Roux?" Makoto quizzed and then felt the amusement leave as he gazed over her body. What was he planning?

"Tell me what you know," ordered Lucerine, watching how firmly Makoto set her mouth closed and jerked her chin away. She was finished talking but he was sure with some persuasion he would be able to get the answers he was looking for. "Jed, find the child-"

"Fool!" Makoto's anger burst through as she pushed to her feet, her fingers gripping tightly onto Lucerine's jacket enraged. "Your threats hold no weight any longer. That army you once had is gone! A portion of your soldiers died defending the suits and even Lionel was captured again. By the time you're able to send word to have whatever amount of suits you managed to salvage taken to the air, they would have already been detected with a fleet ready to destroy. There is no escape, you have two days to turn back…"

Makoto couldn't believe her words, giving him advice on what his next moves should be as if she was part of his show. Her purpose was fulfilled with him gaining access to the Emerald Tower, and tonight they would introduce him to the city as the King with a festival set-up in the Market Square. If he lost his battle or upper hand in the World Organization meeting, there would be no one left to go without lowering his standards by threatening to keep her as a hostage. Lucerine let out a chuckle as an iron grip slithered around Makoto's waist and he pulled her against him.

"Did you hear that Jed? My _wife_ is concerned for my well-being," Lucerine spoke, watching a small grin slither over Jed's complexion. Pushing away and almost stumbling in the process, Makoto felt her emeralds glare while she kept her back to the wall and sight on either of them.

"I have better things to do than listen to a suicide mission; whether you realize it or not, I'm the only lifeline you will have left," Makoto retorted and quickly pushed from the room. She was flustered, her mission and ideals were beginning to butt heads. As a senshi she was taught every life was worth saving, but could you save someone bent on self-destruction? There had always been a chance to see the good in a person before moving through their tasks of casting out the evil. If there was someone that could help her, it would be her friends with their insight for finding the good in others. Afraid of the situation she had placed them in, Makoto knew she couldn't get them involved.

Turning down the ominous halls, Makoto found herself some relief through taking a well needed walk through her private gardens. The scent filled her senses while easing her worry. Childishly she picked up her skirts and bolted in a dead run to her favorite place. Feeling her own strength fill her body, Makoto leapt over hedges as her fingers tore at the restrains holding her back. Her hair flowing wildly behind, jewelry off, and finally the dress. Taking a leap off the dock into the pond, her splash caused the relaxing swans to noisily fly off startled into the sky. Kicking up to the surface, Makoto pushed onto her back and lifelessly balanced in the water as her ears listened to the fish moving beneath. This was the release she was looking for, a way to get away from it all. It had been a while since she jumped in the pond in only her underwear but she couldn't have felt relaxed with a dress weighing her down. Peering up into the blue sky, Makoto felt a smile pull at her mouth. Soon, it would all be over. Heero had to be safe if Quatre was pulling strings behind the scenes to start shutting down Lucerine's resources. Soon, they would come for her and she was be safe. Indigo would be in her arms and she could pick-up where she left with Heero. A splash in the water brought Makoto's senses awake as she looked to where the sound came to see Michiru knee deep in the water with her skirts gathered in her arms waving her forward. Breast stroking forward, Makoto walked up to Michiru and was surprised to feel a warm hug from the older woman.

"I've come to bring you a message," Michiru said kindly, pushing some of Makoto's wet curls from her face. Makoto looked confused for a moment only for Michiru's soft laugh to ease her worry. Whatever it was, she was sure it was important if Michiru came all the way here just to deliver it personally. "Haruka and I know, a _friend_ of yours gave us some insight so that we would trust him. No matter what, at the meeting, stay on the left."

"Any word on Indigo?" asked Makoto, relieved she had someone to lean on. Michiru just pulled a bright smile as she lead Makoto from the pond to sit on the grass and dry some before heading back.

"She's big. Haruka and I will keep her safe until the danger is gone. Are you find that we know?" asked Michiru, finding Makoto with an uplifted spirit.

"It's better this way, I didn't have the heart to speak of it. I admit I got into a bind in my research, but at least there is a start to keeping the peace. Roux is getting shut down, and he's on edge hoping to salvage all this work on destroying the colonies. I don't know what's going to happen next," Makoto said, admitting to herself she was afraid of the possible outcomes. Michiru placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

"We're here for you, no matter what you decide. This is just the beginning to you forging your own path, and I believe you knew too the moment you held Indigo in your arms," consoled Michiru, feeling Makoto's fingers touch her own. "No matter where your journey takes you, all of your friends will be here waiting with welcoming arms."

"Thank you Michiru, I really needed the reassurance," Makoto conveyed, letting herself fall back as her head landed on Michiru's lap. Soaking up the sun as Michiru hummed was more than Makoto could ask for, feeling the strong bond. She looked up to Michiru and Haruka like parents she never was able to experience through her teenage years. Michiru knew how to sooth her in her time of need, and lift her up when she was down while Haruka gave her strength with her passionate way with words and anger-relieving activities. If it wasn't for either of them, Makoto was unsure where her path could have strayed. They took care of her during her pregnancy, helped raise Indigo, and let her escape talking about the father. Now, there was no need to hide anything. "I plan to make him a part of my life."

Michiru's humming stopped at the soft whisper while she gazed down at Makoto holding a bright, warm smile; the color of her aquamarine hair bouncing off the sunlight.

"Tell me about this young man," Michiru coaxed with lighted brows. Makoto couldn't help but let out a giggle at Michiru's motherly tone.

* * *

Jed was irritated; working long hours and watching as all their work was crumbling all because of two spies that managed to get into their systems undetected. He had the mind about him to wrap his fingers around her tiny, poised neck and take the life from her. Instead, he was ordered to be a dog, fetching her whenever Lucerine pleased to tease her. There were maids around the palace that could do his bidding, and he found it pleasing how a little flirting could go a long way with these women. His physical hunger had been fulfilled but his mental anguish was rapidly building. Following the instructions of one of the maids where Makoto was last seen, Jed traced through the private gardens. Unsure where the paths would lead him, Jed felt a bit relaxed as he stormed through the hedges and noticed two women sitting by a pond. Jumping the fence, Jed picked up the trail of clothing and accessories that lead to the docks with a frown.

This was one of the strangest women he had ever met; acting modest and submissive while being completely wild at heart. Finding he had gone uncovered, Jed watched how lively the underwear clad Makoto spoke with her friend. Closing in, the moment he was noticed the speaking ceased as Michiru gazed at him before holding her hand out in demand for the dress.

"Turn please," Michiru said softly, finding Jed obedient and helping Makoto into the strapless gown. Giving her a warm hug, Michiru smile before exiting toward the forested area near the rear of the palace grounds. Makoto watched her go until she disappeared into the tree line and began heading back slowly to the palace. Quietly, Jed followed alongside the bare footed woman as she frowned at some of the damage to the hedge he caused looking for her.

"It would be best if you held your tongue more," Jed broke, startling Makoto. Grabbing her elbow and stopping her, Jed gazed down at her strong posture and hard eyes. Touching her cheek, Makoto stayed unsure what he was leading to. "Lucerine is very powerful man. When he's in this mood, it would be best to tread softly. Who knows what a desperate man, wanting to survive, could do. After all, I'm sure it is tempting sharing a bed with a queen and never touching her."

Jerking back, Makoto felt a fright build up in her chest and quickly broke away from Jed. Makoto had been too preoccupied with her pitiful state that she didn't realize the potential danger she could be in. From the order of Lucerine, she thought it was purely for show that they share the chamber as she squished completely to the edge of the bed never knowing when he would come or go. Was Jed trying to push fear into her?

"You're very cruel," Makoto uttered, turning to continue back to the palace but stopped when she was pulled backwards.

"No, you're the cruel one. A bewitcher, spinning a web of lies hurting countless amounts of families and causing innocent men to die. Just because you are able to push yourself into the affair and lives of others doesn't mean you should do so freely. Without your power, or your status, you're just like everyone else. A self-centered, egotistical, prideful woman who doesn't know when to give up," Jed bellowed, watching Makoto stiffen at his words. "You don't even know who you are that you continue to hide behind fake identities, and masks. Call off your obedient hounds before you cause a war that is too much for you to handle."

"Look at the obedient hound speak," retorted Makoto, her voice dripping with anger. "Those that died fighting for mobile suits would have died if you all get your way; waging war on the colonies, forcing evacuation or destruction. The Earth was able to revive itself after the population was pushed into the colonies. Ruining lives of others and forcing them to see from your view will only cause more damage. Ten colonies filled with people, plus a lunar base, all flocking to Earth with be chaotic! Where would we place them all? How could we reimburse their uprooting?"

It was hard to see eye-to-eye with someone set in their ways with determination to destroy something that had been long ago made to save lives and end war. With the advancements, it was made possible to move people to space where more jobs opened up, new resources were made, and letting the Earth naturally rebuild before it died. The consequences of their actions would cause famine, starvation, rising death tolls, debris that could potentially crash anyone on Earth, and plaguing wars.

"It's a process that would occur over time, steadily starting the sifting of one colony at a time over a span of years. I believe you'll need to listen when Roux makes his speech and argument for passing this measure. Get ready, your celebration won't like a late announcement," Jed ended, seeing how frustrated Makoto became before she stormed off.

The only thing more irritating than Jed was the process of getting ready for the festival tonight. Not wanting to be a disappointment, Makoto had called in one of the fashion designers to request an outfit put together for this night. Approving on the fashion was something she needed to do, to acknowledge her peoples hard work and change in lifestyle. After bathing, Makoto left her hair damp and dressed in a robe. The first guest was a make-up artist that accented her natural features and gave her a vibrant color she would have never dared. Red lips against a paling foundation, lashes and eyes accentuated. Her hair was next, pulled half-up while long ringlets moving down her back and a miniature child-size looking top hat of dark green and black positioned diagonal letting a birdcage lace fall to her nose. Already Makoto was unsure about taking a leap into this intricate fashion. When she got to the dress, Makoto found the number of layers complicated; the rich dark green fabric heavy and flowing. A black corset pulled tightly around her waist and then the revelation in the mirror. She couldn't recognize herself with the different length dress; the front stopping at the knees as sheer laced fishnets stockings lead to pointed-toed mid-calf black heels and the back hugged closely to giving her an hourglass figure from behind with a small train. The top was another story: the black designed corset pushed her cleavage into a modest amount shaped tamed into the confined of the oval black laced top. The dark green fabric cupped over her shoulders before a pleading design of the fabric finished off her ensemble. Makoto imagined she only needed a whip to fit in at the burlesque show in the entertainment district.

"What a fitting ensemble for a queen," purred a voice, causing Makoto to shiver. Lucerine stepped into view of the mirror in a matching outfit trimmed into a gentleman military style. His black uniform was accented with a matching deep green waist coat, white shirt, and deep green tie. Gold buttons accented each cuff, the waist coat, and jacket. This clothing was complimenting to his strong jaw, coffee hair, and cobalt eye gazing. A matching top hat complimented his head, and black gloves held a dangerous looking black cane with a silver dragon's head. She wanted to reach out and examine it, in her black laced hands. "It is a sword, I never leave without a form of defense."

Opening his coat wider, on one side, Makoto caught the glint of his holster filled with the shiny silver gun on each side. Frowning, Makoto was unsure what to expect, but knew somehow it was his way of coping with the current incidents. She had been there before; being a new place and surrounded by people she didn't know. The only thing that kept her mind comfortable was to have something on her at all times that gave her that comfort. During her mission involving Lionel, her persona had embraced cooking meals for her and Heero.

"Come, it is about to begin," Jed said, interrupting their curious gazes at each other. Interlocking their arms, they moved together down the halls to the entrance of the palace and on the long walk down to the beginning of the Market Square. "Remember: plenty of affection, a limit on the alcoholic indulgence, keep smiling, and shift your bodies toward each other. The inclement you hold yourself could give it all away."

Makoto was glad when Jed finished with his rambling as they approached the royal gardens decorated and glowing with hanging white lanterns in what seemed like a lover's-paradise theme. Making it to the entrance of the Market Square, Makoto couldn't help but smile at the music already playing and people dancing, drinking, eating, and having a fun time. Lead toward a set-up stage for the announcement, the music stopped as a cheer pushed through the people watching them enter the stage. As Makoto moved up to the microphone, a silence hushed over the crowd.

"It is a pleasure to come home after spending a great deal recently traveling," Makoto spoke, her voice strong and proud as it echoed through the square. "I am sure a great deal of you never expected the 'elusive princess' to surprise you by bringing home a King but it was just in time to welcome a new and surprising transforming I behold! I never thought I would see the day when we would take steps into the past combining artistic beauty, designing freedom, and mix it together in a glorious pot to transform into this." Makoto paused as she stepped from behind the pagoda to emphasize on the clothing as loud cheering ensued the crowd. Quieting, Makoto leaned in to speak once more into the microphone. "I look forward to a long, healthy future within our mists of Emerald City and give you your King, Lucerine Roux."

Another cheer pushed wildly through the crowd as Lucerine took to the platform, wrapping an arm warmly around her waist to bring Makoto close to his side. Cameras flashed all around as he waited for the silence before pushing up a smile.

"Thank you for such a warm and embracing welcome. I am proud to join such a wonderful city, and thankful to have the chance of a lifetime with a beautiful and courageous woman by my side. The future is always changing, and I am proud to announce Emerald City will be the first to embrace what the World Organization decides in its upcoming meeting. As my first action as King, I will be joining her Highness in a lifetime opportunity to take part in shaping the future for not just Emerald City, but for Earth!" As the cheering moved through the waves of people crowded near the stage, Lucerine felt Jed push near his ear to whisper 'kiss' quickly before stepping back. "It is my understanding that Emerald City is owed the debt from our choice of having a small, private wedding. As a symbol from our ceremony, we will welcome the future and the start of festivities with our matrimonial kiss."

Makoto felt startled as the cheering erupted loudly, the pagoda moved out of their way and Lucerine smoothly tilted her back in his arms to swoop in for the kiss. The only image to push through her mind was Heero as her mouth met his in a heated passion, her arm snaking to caress his cheek and the crowd echoing in her ears. When they parted, Makoto controlled herself to gaze into his hazy glowing cobalt eye and noticed his top hat taken off to block the view. Erect and blushing, they started the festival off by entering the dancing circle for a traditional 'first dance' in a classic waltzing style as the violin sung in the background. The only person she could think of was Heero at a time like this to keep her composure, wondering how it would be if they were to get married or how Heero would fair being a King. She was risking to give it all up if Heero requested a normal civilian life, but now, that wouldn't be hard at all since she already gave up her powers. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, or Setsuna could take her place if needed.

The night of dancing, drinking, eating, and visiting without her people slipped by so quickly that Makoto didn't notice it was two in the morning. At that point, they took their leave back to the palace with a long, quiet walk as Jed fish tailed behind until after they entered onto the palace grounds where the guards closed the gate for privacy. Tired and feeling the weight of the gown, Makoto closed in on the bedroom with pleasure and started by slipping her boots off. Concern filled her eyes when she heard the door silently close and noticed Lucerine was the only one in the room.

"Where's the maid? I need help getting out of this life draining thing," Makoto announced, feeling the alcohol loosen her tongue. Crossing the room, Lucerine turned Makoto to the mirror as his fingers began working on the corset.

"The staff has the evening off with a late start for the celebration," Lucerine revealed. Makoto mentally cursed for forgetting and being stuck in this strange situation. Silently she stood still as the process of taking it off seemed longer than when she had got dressed. Feeling able to breathe once more, Makoto felt Lucerine pull the corset off and set it on the vanity seat. Close to her ear, he whispered, "Lift your hair."

Pulling the ringlets up, Makoto gazed in the mirror as she felt his fingers pull at the fasteners securely holding her dress tightly in place. His face looked stern yet relaxed as she could feel his eye gazing at her soft skin. Dropping some of her hair, her arm quickly pressed against her chest at the ever lowering bodice. His fingers paused for a moment as he watched Makoto quickly look away embarrassed. Lucerine was already to the middle of her back due to the large amounts of buttons tightly holding the fabric. Once he came to the last button, Lucerine was sure Makoto would bolt and prepared for her reaction. Caressing his fingers down her back, Lucerine looped an arm around her waist when she bolted and chuckled at her angry eyes. Pushing her hair away from her neck, Lucerine pressed his mouth warmly against her nape.

"I should reveal to you my future plans Mrs. Roux," Lucerine purred near her ear as the fear seared through her. She was tired, relaxed from the alcohol, and not up to playing games tonight. "Even if the World Organization doesn't approve my measures, I still plan to come back here and rule as King. If anyone tries to arrest me to stand trial, it will start a war between Tokyo and the rest of the accusing nation. Written in Tokyo law, I found an interesting clause that states all members, whether they agree or disappear with the measures, must support a King of their nation as innocent until proven guilty. No one within the confines of the nation may witness against the accused party."

Tightly in his grip, Makoto wished to escape but felt the fear keeping her planted. She was indecent and couldn't risk his eyes or hands to wonder if she were to wrestle for freedom.

"How long do you plan to act as king?" asked Makoto quietly, finding her voice a bit hoarse from all the chattering and laughing before.

"Until death, meaning I plan for the arrival of an heir in our future. Don't think lightly on your tasks, there will be a time in the near future when these tasks will be accomplished. I'd rather warn you now than catch you off guard. After the World Organization meeting, send word to whoever has your daughter to have her sent to the palace immediately," Lucerine revealed, feeling Makoto jump slightly when his free hand caressed her back. Turned to face him, Makoto found his eye capturing her gaze as a smooth grin spread. "Give me a parting kiss so I may indulge elsewhere tonight."

Pushing onto her toes, Makoto thought she would be able to get away with giving him a quick peck on the mouth but found his hand pull her in. The passion poured from him, devouring her sweet thoughts of Heero and ebbing her senses. This man kissed more lustful than his brother, making her feel the need for compensation. Breathless, violated, betrayed, and anger filled Makoto the moment he released her mouth yet left her weak in the knees. These emotions tore through her as she thought hopelessly if she would ever see Heero again or if she could be saved from this forced marriage.

"Sleep well my queen," Lucerine whispered, pulling her hand up to kiss the knuckles before exiting. Makoto wanted to throw something, but focused shakily of changing into her night gown, washing her face, and brushing out her hair. Having the bed to herself was the best thing she could ask for as she wondered if at the meeting would be her last chance to escape.

"Stay on the left side," she whispered to herself, curling into a ball with her pillow and letting rest finally succumb.

* * *

**AN:** Woooot! Two chapters down, I'm on a role toward the goal of finishing it this week. I know the steampunk style may have been a bit of a 'whoa, where'd that come from' but I have my reasons. While I was going shopping for the first time in a while, I noticed that the fashion clock has been moving backwards into the past. When it reaches a certain point, it then turns toward a new 'modern' or 'futuristic' look before making another backtrack into the past. I was going off that same idea of how fashion has started going backwards.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

|Chapter Fourteen|

Heero Yuy had a week to prepare his plans; having gone every year as Relena Peacecraft's personal guard, he knew the ins-and-outs of the meeting hall. Not only that, but he knew security measures would be at its fullest since all the world leaders were gathered in one spot. Knowing the spot he would need to enter as his 'nest', Heero spent the week gathering the items he needed to enter by hacking into the system to have his clothing and badge sent to a location. Posing as Relena's guard was easier said than done, especially when he needed to edit his badge to reflect that of another person. Staying in his hotel room under an alias, Heero worked day and night double checking his work, polishing his weapon, and waiting for the exact order. For now, he was only to harm Lucerine unless it was otherwise specified. An assassination was the simplest way, but they had to know how many others agreed with the mentality of Lucerine or had known about these plans to begin with.

With the success over the storage units wiped of mobile suits, Heero felt an itching in his soul that he had tried to bury. After the Gundam Wars, Heero had hoped to live the best of both worlds but now the fighting called for him. If there was anything he was best at, it would be slipping into a mobile suit and wreaking havoc. The feel of the cool controls beneath his fingertips like a teenager playing video games, the pumping of his heart moving into the 'fight-or-flight' mode, and the pleasure of coming out the victor. Nothing seemed to compare, but as he dwelled on it more, he knew the only thing he could look forward to after a long battle was the excitement in Indigo's eyes as she yelled 'da-da', running clumsily across the floor into his arms, and Makoto. Being a family man had changed his take on war, but he still stood by what he has always thought: war was necessary to keep the peace. Each time the Winner Corporation took on a mission, it was like fighting a miniature battle leading up to a war. This time, they had succeeded in postponing an inevitable battle but Heero wondered by how long? In his lifetime, would he see or experience another battle?

Grinning, he made a mental note to ask Duo for battle for old time's somewhere in space where they wouldn't be caught. Dressing in his designated crisp, white, uniform, Heero made one last inventory check and headed out. Catching a cab, Heero stopped in front of the old Italian Coliseum that had been rebuilt and transformed to represent a modern smash-up for what the Pantheon Dome meets the Gladiator Coliseum would look like. The ideals of the old textiles and designs, plenty of seating teetering down to look at the oval center stage where a platform sat for speakers to announce their suggested bills. Built in private boxes were provided for all the officials, giving plenty of places to hide since there were more boxes than officials for all the countries. One wall held a large flat screen where it projected ten square boxes giving the colony officials the luxury of staying in space instead of traveling to earth once a year. On rare occasions, one of the space officials would guest in a spare box but then again, traveling back and forth between space and Earth wasn't highly recommended.

Swiping his badge with clearance, Heero moved through the building with ease as he nodded his head when passing by security. Climbing up the stairs, slipping into a bathroom, and setting up his face uniform, Heero placed a sensor on the locked bathroom door so he would hear when to make the fake bathroom sounds. For now, he would be having the 'stomach flu' in the restroom that would prevent much of him being seen all day at the meeting and suggesting to each person that asked he was 'fine, give me a moment' or so the audio would play at the tap of a button. Climbing through the vent and landing in the abandoned box, Heero moved swiftly behind the closed curtains. All boxes were left locked and closed off until they were cleaned for use. His handheld video feeding device played as his eyes with the camera system flickering through images while he glanced as he worked. Setting up the sniper, Heero was able to abandon his post at will to climb through the vent and make it back to the bathroom within two minutes. Sliding his uniform over his dark clothes wouldn't be hard nor leaving with a sick stomach. The crowds wouldn't notice as they quickly left for safety from the building. Now, he would wait and watch as each country started to show up to take their place.

* * *

Makoto had never been to Rome, finding it too much of a cliché city to visit and tried for more exotic or newly developed places. Now, she regretted not seeing some of the world's most iconic places rich with history and old ruins that were almost disappearing as the old crafted stone became weather worn and the land continually shifted and changed. Old pictures were all she had left since a tour to well-known rubble cites to the old Roman City were blocked off due to dangerous footing and unstable earth. Instead, she turned her eyes to the shops to follow the classic quote of 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do' by dressing as a Roman woman would. The idea of shopping had been banned since Lucerine was on edge preparing some last minute plans and Jed finishing it through. Finding a dress on the hanger the morning of the meeting, Makoto quickly called in a seamstress to add alterations to the emerald colored floor length gown. Bringing the length to her knees, Makoto felt a sense of relief since she wasn't sure what to expect. If Lucerine gave his ideas, they could be run from the city and she needed that leg room to bolt or even fight.

In a zone, Makoto went with Lucerine to the meeting dome where they casually chatted and were introduced to other world leaders. With kind smiles, she moved through the graceful movements she was trained before it became ten minutes until the meeting and everyone began to take their seats. Thankful that her seat was on the left, Makoto settled in and looked around at the other booths only for her eyes to zone in on Relena Peacecraft sitting elegantly in her box with two body guards. Seeing a movement of a long braid, Makoto couldn't help but almost smile knowing it was Duo. With a gavel, the room came to order while an elderly, pudgy man took to the pagoda on the floor.

"Welcome to the World Organization Meeting, one and all. The first order of business is more of a congratulations to the countless numbers of countries that have come together to shut down recently found facilities harboring newly created mobile suits. It is still unknown who is the head of this organization, but I assure you they will be stopped," began the man and then seemed to turn his head to Relena Peacecraft. "I understand that you may have the full reports on the issue Queen Peacecraft?"

Relena bowed her head and leaned forward to the microphone at her station, pushing the button to speak.

"A team of highly trained individuals have been tracking this organization through the years, trying to uncover the leader of this foundation after moving through multiple ranks and different targets. How is this foundation dangerous? After the countless numbers of mobile suits taken and multiple interviews, it seems this organization has been waiting to slowly rise since the Khushranada foundation with one goal in mind: destroying the colonies. Isn't that correct _King_ Roux?" asked Relena, a shifting sound heard through the room as multiple leaders turned to look. Lucerine was placed on the hot seat, irritation coursing through his veins as his hand squeezed closed.

"That is incorrect, your Highness," Lucerine spoke calmly, his deep voice echoing through the room as gasps and chattering could be heard. "It seems you have been misinformed but, if you will allow me to interject, I will explain in full detail the entirety of my organization."

"Please, proceed," Relena accepted, the room quieting as Lucerine gazed around. All eyes were on him, this was his moment of glory to bring his plan to mind. Gazing at Makoto for a moment, Lucerine flashed an arrogant grin at her hard, cold stare while her body tilted away and head turned in a different direction.

"The purpose for the colonies in the beginning was to create a place to push the populations away from Earth while the natural resources rebuild and shape over time. Instead, the colonies continue to multiple as the human species continues to move out of control. Technology has made it possible for humans to age longer, but we have hit a glass ceiling. The population needs to be limited and to do so, we must bring our people back to Earth where they belong. Over time, the proposed plan was to bring families back to Earth over time and create jobs by creating new communities. I have molded and created a fleet of mobile suits and soldiers that will help throughout the process. Once the process is complete, limitation of family size will be enact as the human population will be reduced to sustain life as it was meant to be," Lucerine preached. The moment there was a pause, the room erupted loudly in discussion while the man at the pagoda banged his gavel wildly.

"Order! I will have order in this meeting!" yelled the man over the microphone system as the room began to quiet down. Relena was instead given the floor since she had started this discussion.

"What you are doing is moving the people in a direction of a suppressive nature instead of giving them the freedom to live. Without that freedom, it will start underground organizations that will eventually lead to war," began Relena. "I have seen these communities you've built to obtain such a large amount of soldiers. Families are rewarded to have children, then these children are used and trained to become soldiers without a choice. You're asking for population control yet your communities have been overpopulating this entire time."

"To make soldiers," Lucerine responded. "All of our nations combined with the 'extra' soldiers that aren't on duty protecting or on missions scouting another place to add an extra colony, aren't enough to handle this large task. But, the multiple attacks have dwindled my numbers."

"How does her Highness feel on these issues?" asked Relena, gazing at Makoto with a soft smile. Before Lucerine could open his mouth, Relena pushed it a step further. "I would like to hear from her on these matters."

Makoto felt nervous, unsure what she could reveal in this meeting. Not only was it just her opinion, but her friends were counting on her to do the right thing as well. She was representing all of them by sitting in this meeting.

"I do not support these measures and believe it will be harmful to the Earth. Since humans have gone into space, the centuries of damage our ancestors have caused is still in need of repair. The idea of restricting freedoms just so humans can be on Earth is flawed and fueled by personal beliefs rather than practicality. With technology, it has been possible for human life to sustain elsewhere instead of destroying our home planet. But also because of that technology, there are countless jobs on the colonies that would not be available on Earth. If I understand correctly, those that live on the colonies work together to upkeep their colony," began Makoto, seeing the awe around the room as she spoke and felt the pride swelling in her chest. "As I have heard before, 'if it's not broke, don't fix it'. I believe that phrase rings well in this instance."

Discussions grew loud as multiple conversations seemed to ensue at once. Makoto felt the heat from his eyes and felt there was something terribly wrong. The room was brought to order as the discussion continued and Makoto found some other leaders were in agreement with Lucerine's ideals. That was the opening they needed, and Makoto knew they must have hidden bunkers of mobile suits on their land as well.

"To end this conversation, I would like to have a vote on the issue. All members have received packages that outline in full detail what would happen. Press your keypads and we will put this topic to rest," finished the man behind the pagoda. Quietly and anxiously, Makoto watched as the numbers moved onto the board as the votes came in. She was surprised at how many members were agreeing with taking away the colonies and ruling over people. Was the world going to turn into an idealism of servitude like in the Knights era? It was close as Makoto watched the last vote roll in, just barely making the issue not pass and end its discussion. "There you have it. The colonies will continue-"

A loud explosion moved through the room, causing countless screams as the wall behind the main speaker exploded open. Soldiers in black concealing outfits poured in aiming guns, and then starting shooting the moment the security soldiers burst in. Pushed to the floor as a heavy body squished against her back, Makoto tried to push up to see but instead felt her hands pushed against her ears. From seeing the attacking soldier's outfits, Makoto knew they had to be part of Lucerine's forces. When most of the shooting stopped on the main floor, Makoto peeled her hands from her ears and moved to her feet when the weight was lifted.

"Get moving," Lucerine ordered, using his hand to push Makoto forward into the hall as the gleam of his gun caught her eye. Had this been his plan from the beginning? What was happening to the other world leaders? Instead of following his orders, Makoto knew it was now or never to do something. If she continued to follow along like an obedient little mouse, she would regret it. Suddenly turning, Makoto kicked Lucerine's wrist as the gun was sent up. Catching it and turning, she managed to get one shot out through the skull of Lucerine's soldier that was leading them to safety. As she watched the body fall to the floor, Makoto felt her body slammed into the wall with such great force it pushed her breath out. Pain filled her when she felt her hair grabbed as her head was pulled back and the warm breath near her ear. "I'm not amused or in the mood to play right now dear. Be a good wife and let your husband work."

Makoto felt the anger push up and sent her elbow sharply into his ribs while trying to wrangle free. Lucerine let out a throaty displeasure and instead swung Makoto over his shoulder with thoughts to punish her later. Being upside down made her feel sick as she continued to wiggle around, and tried to land a good painful punch on his spine. A sudden slap on her rump brought Makoto almost still while she decided to return the favor. Lucerine stopped his paces to push his head over his shoulder.

"If you don't act accordingly Makoto, I will bend you over my knee like a child," Lucerine proclaimed. So far, she was draining her energy and decided to save more of her fight for later. Trying to get a good look to where they were going, Makoto was surprised to see them heading for the exit. Rounds of ammunition range outside as she heard the screaming of likely civilians caught in the cross fire. Instead, Lucerine turned and entered the main floor of the dome where all the world leaders were gathered; their hands were bound behind their backs as they sat on the cold floor. Wives sat next to their husbands, tears making their mascara run and the husbands looking roughly handled. Relena was the only woman who came willingly and looked unharmed. Lucerine still held Makoto securely close, the wound in his arm stinging slightly from where he had barely missed getting his shoulder blown out by a sniper. Already the balconies were cleared while the battle continued to rage on outside. He saw a few familiar faces knowing the Gundam pilots must have come with Relena. Now was just to get them out of the wood works before they spoiled his plans.

"Let me down, I'm going to be sick," Makoto pleaded, feeling her stomach lurk when he made pivoting turns to look around the floor.

"Behave," Lucerine warned in a cold tone. Pulling a chair with his boot away from the others, Lucerine sat Makoto in it before shoving her head between her knees. Two of the soldiers moved to her side to stand guard as Lucerine surveyed the leaders and damage. He felt proud in this moment of success, knowing he was closer to reaching his goal than before. Being stressed and trapped in a corner had paid off to come out on top. Hearing a sudden grunt, Lucerine's mood was spoiled by Makoto wrestling with an agent and the other watched amused. Before he could take a step forward, Makoto's fingers curled around the trigger and fired.

"Drop it!" yelled the other agent, having underestimated the woman. Dropping the gun and raising her hands while still sitting on the dead agent's stomach, Lucerine watched a pleased smirk brighten Makoto's complexion. "Get to your feet slowly."

Lucerine frowned, knowing he was going to have to make an example of Makoto. He couldn't have any heroism acts during a hostage situation, regardless if she was a queen. Already Makoto had spoken against his wishes, making others wonder about their union and curious about his motives.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" asked Makoto, taunting his guard while she kicked the chair to the side and continue forward. Another shot echoed through the chamber as Makoto held her arm, two inches below the shoulder, lucky the bullet pierced straight through the flesh and missed the bone. It burned, throbbed and stung as the blood began to spill through her fingers.

"As my queen has lead by example, no one has mercy or safety. Trying to escape will only lead to complicated matters, and pain," Lucerine spoke in a loud, strong voice. Picking up the chair and shoving Makoto to sit, he turned to the confused guard with a grin. "Unless you want to end up like your companion, I suggest treating them all like prisoners no matter what their status. Use whatever force if necessary. When you shoot, go for painful but non-vital points…like the flesh of the arm."

Lucerine grabbed Makoto's wound, pleased to hear a painful, muffled cry through her clench teeth.

"Yes, sir," the guard said, his posture turning more deadly. Crouching next to Makoto, Lucerine pulled her bent face to look at him and was surprised to still see a pleased grin mixed with pain.

"You brought this on yourself," Lucerine spoke in a low voice, a bit of concern pushing up. Pulling a knife out of his boot, he made a quick slash at the hem of her dress before tearing at the cloth. Pushing her bloody hand away, Lucerine twisted the fabric multiple times around her wound before tightly tying it off to spot the bleeding. Tossing his ruined gloves on the floor, Lucerine placed a warm hand on Makoto's knee and found her eyes almost fearful. "I'm sure there are ways I can get you to behave if I must. Sit and watch, the show is about to begin."

Lucerine watched a dark cloud move into the emerald eyes and grinned before readying his plan.

"What are you going to do with us?" asked one of the women, her voice laden from tears. Lucerine grinned and stood proudly.

"It's more of, what are you going to do for me?" asked Lucerine, looking at the group. "I have a stack of documents that each person, one-at-a-time, will sign agreeing to the passing the measures starting the closing down of the colonies. Since there are more of us on Earth combined than in the space colonies, these votes will override and outvote their disapproval."

"If we don't agree?" asked a voice. Lucerine had been waiting for that question and felt a high from the power in his hands.

"You'll die."

* * *

Heero cursed under his breath from missing the shot and moved into action to take the sneak approach. This stand-off could take hours to get under control, but with Quatre's quick thinking, troops were hidden around town in the event this would happen. Moving quietly through the building knowing Wufei and Duo were in other sectors, Heero began to take out soldiers slowly until meeting near the entrance where he found Wufei and Duo already waiting.

"Outside is under control, we just need to find a way into the dome without risking lives. They have the rest of the soldiers in there and I'm sure Roux will be angry when he finds out he's surrounded," Wufei said, producing a grin.

"The bases are set to detonate in ten minutes," Duo reported, looking at his watch.

"I can burst through the front, Duo I want you to grab the flanks, and Heero, you will make a perfect distraction through the ceiling," offered Wufei.

"I'm sure Roux is waiting to see me," Heero said arrogantly. Rushing into position, Wufei and Duo gathered their section of men to help with the shooting. Scaling to the top of the dome was easier said than done. Attaching hook and line, Heero was prepared to jump through the top of the dome but not before perching to give the locations. Pushing his microphone close to his mouth, Heero was prepared. "I have eight men near the flanks looking out, six near the front, four scattered between the hostages, and hostages on the floor."

"On three go ahead with the smoke haze," Wufei chirped in his ear. The count-down began, as Heero knew what he was going to have to do. This time, there was no friendly-fire on Roux, but to shoot to kill. Before Wufei got to one, a loud explosion took part of the city as Heero saw the beginning of mobile suits starting to land around the city with a space craft hovering overhead. The mobile suits began what looked to be clearing a path toward the dome and obliterating their soldiers as they continued toward the dome. "Pull out!"

Heero felt his jaw grind as anger pushed through him. He was not ready to give up and had people counting on him in that dome.

"I'm getting on that ship," Heero declared and started sliding off the dome, tumbling into a roll at the top of the stairs before rushing down it. More of Lucerine's soldier's began to unload into the area, taking them by a swarm. Hiding along the rubble, Heero watched the soldiers begin to take over the dome once more and he knew he needed to sneak onto that ship as soon as it landed. It wasn't going to be easy, but it looked as if the ship could house some, but not all, of the world leaders. Did Lucerine plan to take some with him and where would they go? Duo and Wufei pushed into the area where Heero was looking out, taking him by surprise.

"When it lands, we'll distract them so you have a straight-away to getting on," offered Duo, throwing Heero a grin. Nodding with a proud smile and weapon ready, Heero was ready to go.

* * *

Lucerine felt a headache coming as he looked at the stubborn officials. So far, a quarter had signed the documents but he was struggling with select few that were starting to make a stand. Although he despised killing someone for unnecessary reasons, Lucerine knew he needed to make a point.

"Stand her up, to the left," order Lucerine, hearing the screams of the woman while she tried to clutch onto her husband. Lucerine watched French pass between the two as he pulled out his gun, aiming it at the woman while looking to her husband. "This is your last chance."

"I'd rather die than see you sign it," the woman spoke, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her husband gave a kind smile before letting the pen drop onto the table. Lucerine watched the man bend his head and unmoving.

"You might as well kill us together, I won't sign," he said, gazing up at Lucerine with tears in his eyes. Makoto felt a pain hit her chest, the tears bottling at the sad last stand. This was the first time she had ever seen a grown man cry and felt she would cry with him. Her body flinched at the sound of both shots, covering her face with her hands. This was getting more than out of control. Countless people were dead because she had fallen into a trap on her mission. For a moment, Makoto had thought before coming here there was a possibility to save Lucerine from his self-destructive ways but now, she knew that couldn't be a chance. "Anyone else? I thought not."

Hearing a strange noise from the guarded opening, Makoto watched Jed through in a strange suit, wondering where he had been this whole time.

"Sir, we're ready," Jed said before turning and leaving once more. Lucerine watched the last few sign the documents until his eyes lay on Relena whom sat elegantly. He knew she would be a hard one to crack and it was going to be one hell of a task to get her to sign the documents. She was the last one he needed, but if he had to, he would take over a colony by force and get the last signature.

"Thank you all kindly for your cooperation," Lucerine said, giving a bow and motioning with the guards to move out. Relena was taken by escort out the exit as Lucerine turned his attention to the crumbling Makoto still sitting on the chair. Her dress was ruined, ripped, and blood stained just like her skin from the splatter of the two men she shot. Holding out a hand, Lucerine caught a slight pink to Makoto's eyes as she smacked his hand away and pushed to her feet. Lead to the space craft, Makoto felt uncertainty push through her when she saw Relena boarding the ship. Were they going to start taking over colonies as well?

"Where are you taking us?" asked Makoto and felt them pushed inside as the gunfire ensued outside. The hatch closed quickly as Makoto felt the craft beginning to rise.

"A moving target is hard to catch," Lucerine offered, leaving Makoto on the cold metal floor while he moved into a seat. Following the other examples, Makoto crawled into a seat and buckled up.

* * *

**AN:** Three chapters this week, not too shabby. I'm afraid I won't be able to meet my goal of completing it by the start of summer classes on Monday. At least I tried. Thanks for the review JP and to the other readers whom show up on the 'hit' list


	16. Chapter Fifteen

|Chapter Fifteen|

Approaching the abandoned floating space station in Earth's orbit called MO-II, Lucerine had managed over the years to make it into an inhabitable place. Thinking no one would look here since he made his space craft untraceable, the security was minimal but it was livable if they needed to hide out for half a year. Jed pulled the craft into the docking bay; as soon as the doors sealed behind the craft, the pressure stabilized and made it possible to exit. Heero watched and waited in his small hiding spot, having managed to grab a uniform and slipped into it during the landing noise. Pulling on the mask and keep his gun slung over his shoulder, Heero mimicked the others by following Lucerine toward the conference room but broke off to the rear when he saw Makoto being taken to another area. He knew she could take care of herself and decided to duck into a nearby restroom.

"Zero, holding location at MO-II. Repeat, Zero holding location at MO-II," Heero spoke softly.

"Thank you Zero, dispatching units. Over and out," came Quatre's smooth voice. Heero felt a soft of relief. If they were able to surround them, this would be over before tomorrow. A shutter moved through him as he thought about what was happened in Rome, hoping it hadn't been destroyed by the sudden attack of mobile suits. Already his hands itched, the soldier inside him ready to come out. Looking like he was doing rounds checking perimeters, Heero decided to get a feel for the place. It was large but most of the facility was closed down except for an conference room, lodgings, cafeteria, and medical room. Pausing at the medical room, Heero watched a soldier come toward him and salute.

"Hey, could you watch over her, I really need to take a leak," he said. Heero just nodded and moved into the room where he stood silently while the physician continued sewing Makoto's wound shut. His mouth went dry as he finally focused on Makoto's appearance; ripped dress, blood splatters, bloody arm, and wild hair. He wished he could have been there for her during these distressing times.

"I would like do a routine check-up," said the male physician, looking to be in his mid-forties. The grey starting at his temples and mixed in with his light blonde hair; for being hired by Lucerine, something about this doctor's accent seemed strange. Heero was sure he wasn't the only one to notice as he saw Makoto staring the physician down. The height, cornflower eyes, and softly tanned skin seemed to speak differently to Makoto than Heero.

"Dr. Dahl, Swedish professor of genealogy," Makoto said suddenly, taking Dahl by surprise as a smile spread. "I've heard about your work from Dr. Ami Mizuno, or rather, Queen of Sapphire Tower."

"Yes, that was a while ago. You have a good memory," he said, watching Makoto give a small smile. "I am concerned for the amount of blood you have lost, but I am also curious. Why is your rapid healing ability not doing its job?"

Makoto was silent for a moment and felt a twitch move through her muscle while she could feel him mending the wound but not the pain. It was a strange sensation to know a needle was moving through your skin but all you could do was feel a gentle tug and the sound of the strange thread.

"It's not possible anymore," she said with a sad tone, Heero feeling a ping. What happened since they were separated? Dahl just nodded his head and moved to the exit of the wound to close that portion next.

"It looks as if you have lost some weight, have you been eating properly?" asked Dahl, his gloved hands steady as a rail.

"Yes, three meals a day with usually two snacks; one at brunch, and the second after lunch. Stress has been elevated, loss of sleep, and I dream about killing Roux. Is everything normal?" asked Makoto, hearing Dahl chuckle.

"It is normal to want to kill your husband, or a marriage would not be normal. Let me get you a pair of scrubs and you can wash-up behind the curtain," offered Dahl, finished sanitizing her wound before wrapping it with gauze. Pulling out a pair of light blue scrubs with matching cloth flats, Makoto took it happily and went behind the curtain while Dahl cleaned up. Heero couldn't help but want to chuckle at Dahl's words, knowing the irony. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Heero turned and went out to stand guard with the solider that and 'taken a leak'.

"They seem to be getting along, let's give them some privacy," spoke the soldier as they stood perfectly still and quiet. Heero wanted to go back in but know Makoto would be fine but knew this was the perfect place to be close to her, even if it meant standing outside. Time seemed to pass slow, staring at the same spot of the wall wasn't interesting and Heero was thankful he was intrigued in battle instead of being stuck at a post. Heero heard the hydraulics of the door opening and saw Dahl motion for the other soldier.

"Give this to the chef and report to General Roux that 'her Highness will be resting in the medical ward'. I'll keep this soldier here to stay guard, you a relieved here," said Dahl, handing a slip of paper. With a salute, the soldier left and Heero followed Dahl inside where he was offered a seat. Makoto sat tired and impatient on the bed, watching Dahl begin to run his tests, her foot shaking impatiently. Hearing a series of sounds, from Dahl, Heero watched the irritation grow. "Have you been feeling different lately?"

"Dr. Dahl, I appreciate your work but like I told you before, I'm fine. Of course, being shot does make someone feel different, maybe even angry. Yes, I'd say I'm extremely angry," Makoto replied sarcastically as her food twitched. Heero restrained a chuckle but found his shifting cause her emerald eyes to flare with anger.

"Your Highness, this is a serious matter. If you will cooperate for a moment, I will be able to give you an answer for my concerns," requested Dahl. Makoto gave a slow nod as the silence resumed and Dahl continued typing results into his computer. "May I have a urine sample?"

"This is beginning to sound more than a routine examination. If I give you the sample, I want to join the others. You can tell me whatever results at another time," Makoto requested and got an approval nod. Heero watched curiously as Makoto quickly disappeared into the bathroom with a plastic cup. Within a few moments, after a flush and sink sound, Dahl met Makoto near the door to collect the sample.

"Take care and I hope to see you again," said Dahl, giving Makoto a firm handshake before letting her leave. Heero walked casually by her side, glad she was safe but curious to what the physician was talking about. Accelerated healing and all those tests? Then, he felt her make a move; like a snapping action, he grabbed her wrist that went for his hip pistol and found Makoto prepared for a fight. Dodging where she tried to take out his knee, Heero found it interesting to be on the opposite side of Makoto's defense to see how she moved for survival. The bleak stare as she moved through well-thought tactics that had got her the job in the first place but she didn't have the lifetime of training Heero had. With swift moves, he pinned Makoto against the wall as gently as he could. A clapping snapped his attention to see Jed watching curiously.

"Good deflection. What's your name soldier?" ordered Jed, watching carefully as Heero kept Makoto pinned.

"Flint Stone, sir," spoke Heero, adding a strange twang to his voice and hoping he wasn't too obvious. Jed chuckled.

"Your parents have a sense of humor, I like it. I'll take it from here, at ease, soldier," Jed said. Releasing Makoto from his grip, Heero took a few paces back and watched Jed lead Makoto down the hall with his hand on her elbow. Free of his duties, Heero moved into action to begin taking out the guards one-by-one until all there was left were those in the conference room by that time, back-up would be here and send them into a panic.

Jed brought Makoto straight into the conference room where to her stomach's delight, a light meal was being served. Relena sat quietly, un-touching, and gazing to look out the large window into the universe. Makoto had never noticed how regal Relena was, spending less time with her than Serenity; the majority of her time at the Sanq Palace was spent in the kitchens, horseback riding, or in a friendly duel with Milliardo. Rather, she had found it interesting to watch Minako fence with Milliardo and had called it when she saw the budding relationship begin to bloom. Sadly, she had been on her mission when Minako and Milliardo had wed but she made it up by baking a belated wedding cake they had enjoyed. Starving, Makoto dug in but paced herself finding eyes moving around the table in all different directions.

"The transmission is ready, sir," Jed spoke clearly from the other side of the room. Makoto noticed the large holographic communication center with large screen for the first time, having never seen this old technology before.

"As I have said before, General Roux, I will not be sending a transmission to the Winner Corporation," Relena repeated with a look to exasperation. Lucerine didn't take 'no' for an answer, his eyes looking to the gun resting on the table.

"Cancel their search," Lucerine requested once more.

"Sir, there is an incoming transmission," spoke Jed, answering it to see the image of Queen Serenity pop-up.

"Lucerine Roux, the Crystal Palace requests an immediate conference. All war-based activities are to be ceased," Serenity's warm voice spoke, bringing a smile to Makoto's lips.

"Your Highness, I decline your requests," Lucerine responded.

"It seems that you have mistaken our city; just because you hold a title does not mean you are entitled to the privileges. To be accepted as a rightful King, not just by title, you must prove it! In this expedition I would have thought you would have followed an example lead by our Queen of Emerald Tower but instead you have moved hasty with greed. This is not a quality in a King we are willing to accept, and I therefore, with the power vested in me, as Queen of Crystal Tokyo, denounce you, Lucerine Roux, as having any representation of Crystal Tokyo or its inhabitants," Serenity spoke boldly, her once kind blue eyes turning dead. "If any harm befalls the Queen of Emerald Tower, I will hold you responsible and be sure to bring your acts to a full stop. Mako, tell me how you fare."

Makoto almost leapt from her seat until a sudden grasp on her arm kept her at the table.

"I am fine Usa, I'll be home soon," offered Makoto, watching Serenity peer at her through concerned eyes. With a simple nod of her head, Serenity's transmission ended. Lucerine's stare turned to Makoto as if waiting for her to explain. "I believe she explained it quite well. It is customary that unless we know the person, as in Milliardo's instance, that you only hold the title for a probationary period before you are able to enact. With a record such as yours, and pending investigation, it is only wise to see what a persons true motive is."

"In other words, you have single-handled waged war with the whole alliance, murdered a public official and his wife, as well as kidnapped two officials," Relena explained, looking rather smug.

"The 'she is my wife' excuse only goes so far, since I was unwilling to come here, and before your brought me here you shot me. That takes turns this into a hostage-kidnapping issue. Right now, I'm sure someone is going to check this location eventually but the question is: when?" asked Makoto, feeling as if she was on top of the world. All this time that she endure his antics, cocky attitude, and self-plunder was finally paying off.

"It's too quiet," noted Jed, his eyes peering toward the door since there were only three guards with them in the room. "I'll scout it out."

Heero had waiting for that moment when someone would notice no one checking the perimeter and made his entrance. Slamming a punch straight to the chest, Heero took the upper hand boxing with Jed. He wanted to keep him alive for the trials. Wanting a fair fight, Heero watched Jed regain himself as grin pushed up.

"I always wondered when you'd show," Jed said, seeing the helmet tossed on the floor as Heero took his stance.

"Let's make this quick, I have someone else's ass to kick," Heero announced with a grin to Lucerine. Jed launched the attack as Heero kept him distracted. Makoto took this distraction to kick the edge of the table by Lucerine and send the gun sliding down to Relena's end. Although she was a pacifist, Relena knew when there was a time to fight. Two shots range through the air as Relena took out two of the guards before another slid toward Lucerine. Sensing something wrong with the guard, Lucerine turned on him as another boxing match ensued. Moving toward Relena, Makoto felt the gun pushed into her hand.

"We should get out of here but I'm afraid we'll be targeted as bait," offered Relena, watching a solemn nod as Makoto pushed them up against the communication system.

"Do you know how to send out a distress signal?" asked Makoto, leaving it up to Relena. Working together, they started up the system to put out a broadcast.

"This is Relena Peacecraft, I am on MO-II as a hostage. Send back-up, I repeat: This is Relena Peacecraft on MO-II as a hostage, send back-up, over," spoke Relena into the system. Hearing fuzz a sudden voice moved over the system.

"Miss Peacecraft, there is a unit coming to your location, repeat: there is unit coming to your location. Over and out," spoke the voice. Makoto couldn't help but feel over-joyed. They'd done it; the threat would soon be over. Turning to the fight, Makoto found Heero had given Jed enough good licks to send him to the floor where he was hog tied. On the other side of the room, Trowa stood with his mask on the floor holding Lucerine with a knife against his neck. Taking a few stride across the room, Heero stopped in front of Lucerine as Trowa pushed his knife back into its holder. With a quick punch to the face, Heero felt better after all that stress built up.

"Punch a man while he's down, nice work soldier," Lucerine taunted, watching Heero's anger flare.

"No, nice work would have been killing you," Heero muttered. It wasn't long before Wufei, Duo, and Quatre came in with their soldiers behind them. With Jed and Lucerine detained, Quatre gave a formal bow to the room.

"Your Highnesses," he spoke smoothly. "Please allow the Gundam Pilots to escort you safely to Earth."

* * *

Rome had been in shambles; over the past weeks all the nations pooled together funds and soldiers to start rebuilding the city to its once greatness. The Sanq Kingdom was given the reign on the pending investigation against the Roux Foundation, but not before Lucerine had his trial judgment before the Court of Crystal Tokyo. With the evidence show against him of a non-consenting marriage, it was considered null and void. No judgment was passed by Serenity besides a public apology to the World and Colonies. Instead, Serenity sent all issues of judgment in favor of what the Sanq Kingdom would decide. During the trial of Lucerine Roux versus World Organization, he was tried for kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, public misconduct, destruction of property, and criminal intent. Believing in the ideals that if one takes a life, it is not right to take their life, Relena instead sentence Roux to ten years of community service in every nation, on every colony, under strict watch and with no access to any communication. The Roux Foundation was disbanded and all leading members to check in on a daily basis of their location with a probation official. For those that lost their lives in the battle, the dome was then made into a memorial location to honor those that fought to protect peace. To those that lived to fight another day, the World Organization thanked them with awards of prestige.

As lives began to settle down, the Winner Corporation took on the task of cleaning up the mobile suit mess and investing time and effort toward helping those unfortunate in the aftermaths. With Makoto back in Tokyo dealing with her own personal affairs, neither party was able to meet-up. After a month passing with each organization busy, a surprise invitation happened to land on doorsteps inviting them to the Sanq Kingdom for a charity ball. Visiting the large palace was a dream as people from all around came dressed in ball gowns, ready for a magical evening and to give to a just cause.

"So, have you two managed to meet up yet?" purred a silky voice belonging to Minako Aino, ruler of the Topaz Tower. Her playful bright blue eyes twinkled in Makoto's direction while she pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. At the silence of her friend, Minako gave a disappoint scoff.

"If he thinks he's going to ditch out on his responsibilities then that man has another thing coming," Haruka huffed, holding a purple octopus while Michiru stood next to her pretending to ball waltz with Indigo.

"I appreciate the support, but we've both been busy. With the trials, charity functions, and helping to rebuild Rome; there just hasn't been a way to exactly fly out to see each other," started Makoto only for the raven haired minx to her left smile wildly before glancing at Minako.

"You should be all over him by now, jeez Makoto haven't you seen those arm muscles? I bet he looks better in person especially how he looks on the t.v.," Rei Hino comment, giving a giggle and high-five across the table to Minako. Makoto couldn't help but laugh with them as a crimson blush pushed to her face.

"He does have friends," Makoto offered, watching Rei raise a brow curiously before looking over at the quiet Ami.

"Ami, we have to go mingle and 'accidently' bump into them," urged Rei but before she could get her plan started, Serenity and Endymion moved up to the table.

"It looks as if you're planning to get in trouble," Endymion commented with a warm smile, remembering how they acted gathered at Rei's temple during their teenage years. As they grew older and matured, he was sure the playfulness would never leave them. Serenity let out a giggle as she turned to the side playfully, her baby bump now showing.

"Honestly, does this dress make me look fat?" she asked, getting a laugh from the whole table. Noticing they were most likely the loudest, they all flocked off in different directions as if a cat was found climbing a tree of nesting birds. Leaving the party rather quickly, Makoto hugged a snuggling Indigo in her arms. For the past month she spent all of her free time with her daughter, even taking her on trips to help out in the community. It was cute watching Indigo help pick up some rubble around Rome and she couldn't help but feel she never wanted to leave Indigo like that again. Without having the time to officially thank any of her mission mates, Makoto instead sent a large basket of home baked goods until either side could meet. As childish as it sounded, Heero and her resorted to texting when they could to keep some sort of contact. From her understanding, Heero was helping clean up the wreckage of mobile suits that had exploded to use to recycle the parts, a project Duo asked him to join in on. Hearing Indigo sigh, Makoto pressed a soft kiss on her head. Popping her head up, Indigo looked almost sadly up at Makoto.

"Ma-ma, I want Da-da," came her soft, sweet voice that made Makoto swallow hard.

"I do too sweetie," Makoto said, wishing there was a way to help Indigo understand. "Da-da's at work."

"Work?" asked Indigo, tilting her head almost like a small puppy. "What work?"

"The work of tickles!" Tickling Indigo's sides, Makoto couldn't help but smile as the childish giggles rang off the balcony into the night sky. A child's laughter was always the key to making her feel better and she was sure Indigo could feel her moods.

"Then he must be a Tickle Master," came a voice behind her, making Makoto turn to see Wufei standing casually in the doorway. As soon as Makoto spotted Wufei, her eyes tried not to look for Heero. "How have you been Makoto?"

"Sorry for my lack of manners," said Makoto, quickly stepping forward to give him a one-armed hug and feeling Indigo hug his other side. "I'm doing fine, just I've been busy with palace work and volunteering. What about you? How is everyone?"

"Everything is great, still training recruits to track down criminals. One of my students almost took me down a few weeks back," started Wufei, watching how he had Makoto's full attention. "That morning when we received your basket of goodies, we sat around and ate the whole basket. You and your parlor tricks."

Makoto couldn't help but smile and let out an almost tearful laugh.

"I can't imagine the _injustice_ of you all sitting around eating cake and cookies," Makoto managed with a laugh, envisioning them around a table eating desserts like taking a shots in a drinking game.

"Cookies!" Indigo exclaimed. Wufei couldn't help but chuckle.

"I normally wouldn't ask, but I need a favor," started Wufei, watching the large smile begin to soften. "In a few weeks I was planning for us to all get together for old time sake. We haven't been able to celebrate the successful mission."

"I would like that, very much," Makoto replied, almost overjoyed to be able to see everyone again.

"If there are still issues will Heero, everything is still at my place," Wufei offered, watching Makoto giggle once more.

"I wouldn't want to come between friendships, it would be for the best," Makoto mulled, as if deep in thought. Another round of chuckles moved between them as then the awkward silence as Indigo looked around between the two. Wufei shuffled an envelope out of his jacket and handed it to Makoto.

"I nearly forgot. Quatre thought you would like it," Wufei started, watching Makoto almost frown.

"If it's a check for my services…" started Makoto but Wufei cut her off.

"If it is, you can return it personally in two weeks. Now, if I understand, there was a table of some beautiful women sitting with you earlier. If I'm lucky, I'll grab a dance. I'll leave you to the rest of your evening," Wufei finished, giving a formal bow before moving back inside. Curiously looking at the envelope, Makoto decided she would open it later after she had put Indigo to sleep.

* * *

**AN:** Looks like I will be meeting my goal after all :)


	17. Epilogue

|Epilogue|

The Winner Mansion was hectic while preparing for the reunion party and late celebration for a grand mission complete. Keeping it a small and private affair, Quatre has made lodgings available and ready for his guests. Sending invitations to all the rulers of Crystal Tokyo, Quatre hoped this could give Queen Serenity an insight on his corporation and the work Makoto had done. Speaking on rare occasions with Queen Serenity, Quatre hoped to expand a branch of his corporation to Tokyo. After such a large success, he was hoping Serenity would agree to the offer. Not only was he thinking of himself, but for his friends. It was time for them to grow and move on out of the nest; his mansion couldn't be a home for them always, besides open to them as dear friends and guests.

Hearing the guests arrive, Quatre moved into the lobby to greet his guests, seeing Trowa was already on it.

"It's a pleasure," Trowa spoke elegantly, giving a bow before Serenity and Endymion.

"Just call me Usagi, or Usa," Serenity said kindly, and motioned to the four-year-old pink haired toddler holding her hand. "This is my daughter Chibi-usa."

Trowa moved to a knee as he held out a hand to the excited bright-eyed child.

"Hi!" Chibi-usa said enthusiastically as she shook his large hand between tiny hands. "I'm gonna be an older sister!"

"I bet you'll be the greatest," Trowa offered, giving a kind smile and watching her mimic with a large smile of her own. Moving to his feet, Trowa took Endymion's offered hand. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the changing room and outside."

Quatre took couldn't help but grin, pleased and happy with Duo's suggestion for a good old fashioned barbeque. Joining the party outside, Quatre watched over the pleased scene. Wufei took over the grill while Rei stood by his side in a red two-piece, her long ebony hair pulled up as matching red-framed sunglasses rested on her nose. Two weeks ago, Wufei had met her at Relena's charity ball and Quatre was proud to see them getting along, especially since Rei was in control of the fire for the grill.

"I should just cook it, I can keep the temperature low enough to cook them thoroughly," Rei offered, putting a hand on her dainty hip. Wufei chuckled and grinned.

"As a guest, you should enjoy the party but I'll cut a deal with you. Control the heat and I'll worry about the turning," offered Wufei. Rei grinned, and shook his hand at the significance of a deal. Quatre chuckled and watched Trowa settle under a table where Ami sat in a sundress sipping a margarita while looking over a fashion magazine. The two seemed to exchange a curious look to each other and Quatre looked on. Michiru and Haruka pushed Chibi-usa and Indigo around in the shallow end of the pool while they pounced around giggling when their inner tube 'cars' crashed into each other then zoomed away in different directions. Duo sat on a beach chair chatting-up Setsuna, whom Quatre remembered seeing when he first went to pick-up Makoto those few months ago. Feeling an arm slide around his shoulders, Quatre looked to his right where he saw Makoto brightly smiling.

"I need to see you in your office please," began Makoto, leading Quatre away from the party. Sliding an arm around lazily around her waist, Quatre accompanied Makoto to his office, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Breaking away to lean casually on the front of his desk, Quatre gave a warm smile. He felt like a father looking at a daughter moving out for the first time; investing his time, patience, and hard work to further Makoto in her endeavors of being an agent. But now, he knew it was time to let her go. The news had already traveled through the group of the suspicions of Makoto retiring, but now Quatre felt she would formally do so.

"What can I do for you Miss Makoto?" asked Quatre politely, watching a broad grin pull across Makoto's features. Slowly, Makoto pulled out the white envelope and extended it toward him.

"Before you say anything, please let me explain," started Makoto, seeing Quatre almost part his lips to speak in protest. "I enjoyed my time spent with all of you, and made friends I hope to keep through life. If it wasn't for that invitation long ago, I don't know where I would be today. You funded all our missions, trained us, and put your reputation on the line. Consider this my payback for everything you've done."

Quatre took the envelope quietly with a soft smile. Makoto was kind hearted and grew into a beautiful woman and mother that would make her parents proud. Knowing he had another envelope in a drawer for her, Quatre flicked the top open to instead see it was the wrong envelope. Inside wasn't a check, but instead test results from Dr. Dahl that had been confiscated.

"Makoto, this isn't a check," started Quatre, watching Makoto shake her head and grin.

"Oh no Quatre, don't try to trick me by giving it back," started Makoto taking a few steps back. Pulling out the documents, Quatre unfolded the papers while he eyes looked over the results. Although he tried not to read it, Quatre held out the documents to Makoto.

"No, these are the results of the tests Dr. Dahl took while on MO-II," offered Quatre, watching Makoto's pleased smile begin to turn a bit sour. If there was one thing Makoto disliked, was another doctor besides her own trusted friend and physician Ami, taking test results. Letting out a sigh, Makoto pulled up a soft smile.

"I don't need those either. My wound healed nicely, I'm not stressed anymore, and I'm perfectly happy. Whatever tests that geneticist did are pointless; he's not a train physician like Ami," Makoto said as warmly as she could muster. Quatre pushed off the desk, this time reading the results as he flipped to the second page. If there was something he knew about vitals, it was from having so many sisters and such a large family. The numbers spoke for themselves and Quatre knew he would have to tell her bluntly.

"Please Makoto," Quatre calmly spoke, his brow creasing. If there was anything Makoto learned about Quatre, it was when his brow moved to break that cool-calm-aura, something was important. Moving away from the door and back toward Quatre, Makoto knew she was going to have to look at the results herself to see why he was concerned. "It states here, from the blood analysis, that your hCG hormone levels have increased-"

"Quatre, could you please be a bit more direct? What was he testing for and what are the results?" asked Makoto, slightly irritated.

"Makoto, you're pregnant," Quatre quickly said, becoming a bit flushed. The moment Makoto's ears registered the words, she broke out into a hearty laugh. Quatre couldn't understand, watching Makoto laugh so hard that she took a seat holding her side.

"Oh my goodness, you crack me up! Is this why you had Wufei invite me here, so you could play a little prank? Where's the camera? Is Heero hiding under the desk?" Makoto asked, starting to fan her hot cheeks that were beginning to burn from laughing and smiling so much. Instead, Quatre quietly crossed the room and took a seat next to her, pushing the papers where she could see as his finger moved across the pages while he spoke.

"Here are the results from the two different types of blood results he took. The first one shows the increase in the hormone levels, kicking a positive 'yes' through the system. Here, at the second one it shows an estimation of three weeks, pin-pointing the date of conception. On the second page is the urine analysis, resulting 'positive' with three different tries," Quatre explained, watching Makoto's fingers slowly hold the paper as her large emeralds gazed over the results.

"This is unbelievable," Makoto uttered after a moment of silence. "If this is true, in three weeks I'll have hit my first trimester but…I haven't _felt_ any different."

"I could send someone to the store," offered Quatre, unsure if Makoto was just in shock or truly depressed by the news. Letting out a sure but steady breath, Makoto pushed up a smile.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it. Go enjoy this great party, Quatre and thank-you," Makoto calmly pushed up, wrapping a surprised warm hug around his shoulders before taking to her feet and more toward the door. Quatre slipped out with Makoto into the foyer, watching her make a beeline for her purse. "I'll be back in a moment."

"There you are, look who showed up!" Duo announced, wrapping a playful arm over Quatre's shoulders. "Come out of the kitchen Makoto and join the party!"

"I should be there soon, I just need to grab something from the store," started Makoto, swinging her purse over her shoulder. "Sprinkles for the cupcakes."

"If that's the case, I'll take you," came a sudden voice from the stairs. Makoto gazed up in surprise as Heero started down the stairs, his deep chocolate locks still damp from a shower. When had he come home and how could she have missed him? It was just moments ago they were texting. Trying to hold back her excitement and smile, like a dog greeting its master, Makoto just nodded.

"Good, we'll see you soon! The meat's almost done," announced Duo as he pulled Quatre back outside. Containing herself, Makoto followed Heero to his car and slid in. Quietly she felt like they were going in slow motion, her heart beating loudly in her ears, and gazing contently. If this was all she could do was look and smell him, she would have been the happiest woman alive.

"I lied, I'm not grabbing sprinkles," Makoto finally said, pulling out of her daze and more into reality.

"I know, but I'm glad to get you alone," Heero answered, letting his hand slide over to grip hers tenderly before pulls it up and pressing a soft kiss against her knuckles. Makoto felt her heart was going a thousand miles and wanted to melt into her seat, until she saw the approaching gas station.

"Stop there," she said quickly, almost getting out of the car before it pulled to a stop. Heero couldn't help but chuckle, wondering what Makoto was up to. He had waited a little over a month for this moment, finding it hard to get to her after all the questioning and treatments they went through at the end of the mission. With the sudden destruction, they were swept away to their duties miles apart. Not only that, but he wanted to give her a little bit of space from male contact and actually wait until she came to him. Texting had brushed his worries away of her disappearing again like after their first mission. Instead, he found it more soothing to know he could talk to her by just his fingertips. Feeling something plopped into his lap brought him out of his thoughts as he gazed to Makoto clutching her purse on her lap while drinking an iced tea before seeing his own; green tea with honey, his favorite. "The wind can be so parching."

Her cheesy comment made Heero wonder curiously what she was really hiding in her purse; was it something… No, he didn't think Makoto would buy such a thing unless she couldn't wait any longer and wanted him to take some turn off. But then again, he wouldn't be satisfied with just a quick turn-off interlude. After this long, a whole weekend would maybe fill up his appetite; to have her, all of her, and wake-up beside her.

"Are you in a rush for something?" asked Heero curiously, turning back onto the road but not before catching a shy smile. Could he have been right? Sipping on his tea, Heero watched from the corner of his eye at how nervous she looked even when she tried to push up a non-nervous smile. He couldn't help but chuckle, knowing this was the Makoto he fell in love with. Not Jade, or Jade 2.0, but this lovely woman sitting beside him. The fact she was a chef was just an added bonus. "How was the charity ball?"

"Fine, my friends were expecting to meet you there and came out a little disappointed when only Wufei and Trowa came," Makoto admitted, still a little anxious to get back.

"Were you disappointed?" asked Heero, kissing her hand again. Makoto just giggled.

"Wufei made up for it by telling me about how well my gift basket went over," Makoto spoke before letting out another giggle.

"I'm glad the idea of us in a sugar comatose made you smile," Heero divulged with a chuckle. Parking and walking hand-in-hand up the steps, Heero felt Makoto pause before they entered.

"Could we go upstairs?" Makoto asked, her voice sounding almost in a whisper. Heero reeled in pleasure of Makoto taking the first step. Pushing up a playful smile, Heero nodded and lead the way trying to pace himself. Letting Makoto enter the bedroom first, Heero slowly closed the door before pouncing. Twisting her around and closing in on her sweet, delicate mouth with restrained passion. Makoto felt her purse drop and body react to his tactics. Almost losing herself in what she had come up here for, Makoto's mind came back to life the moment they dropped onto the bed. Prying her mouth away, Makoto knew she had to put an end to this. "Heero, you're on my bladder."

Slightly embarrassed, Heero shifted as he gazed down at the blushing woman. Feeling Makoto begin to shift and move to get off the bed, Heero reached out to touch her fingers before questioning, "Did you really come up here just to use my bathroom?"

"Actually, I did," Makoto admitted, glancing to her purse before giving Heero a large smile as she slithered off the bed and snagged it. "If you'll please excuse me."

The moment the bathroom door closed, Heero let out a chuckle and sign. Why did he think Makoto would try to seduce him during a party? Finding a slip of paper left on the door, Heero moved to throw away the receipt until he caught the abbreviated ring-up: PREG&TEST.

* * *

Quatre was pleased when he saw Heero join the party and knew Makoto wasn't too far behind. Seeing his new group of companions enjoying their time couldn't have been thrilled him more. With the laughing children, and happy feelings, Quatre knew there was something he was looking forward to his life. Soon he knew he wouldn't be able to hide his secret relationship with Relena Peacecraft; off-and-on they had been dating over the course of a few years. Being a gentleman and wanting to respect her need for wanting to keep quiet, Quatre did so. Now, his needs were beginning to push over those bounds as he watched Minako and Milliardo comfortably relaxing in the shade; Milliardo's hand caressing Minako's budding belly of their first child. The urge pulsed through him at the romances, and he knew soon he wanted to join the ranks of being a father.

"The meat is done," announced Rei, giving a high-five to Wufei before he began placing it on a plate.

"I'll check on Makoto's progress," began Serenity only to hear a chuckle from a few of her friends.

"You mean you want to taste-test everything," Minako revealed, chuckling before watching Serenity raise her head high and place a hand firmly on her hip.

"Don't even think of coming with me Minako, since I thought of the idea first," Serenity exclaimed as she started around the pool but paused the moment she saw Makoto at the door with a smile.

"Usa, I would have let you taste-test if you just asked," Makoto admitted, pulling at the string of her apron to reveal her standing in her swimsuit. "But first, you have to join me in the pool."

The devilish smile made Serenity giggle as she quickly dashed to hide by Rei.

"Oh no you don't," started Rei, wrapping an arm around Serenity and almost dragging her to edge.

"My hair, it'll take forever to dry," protested Serenity when Makoto appeared by her side.

"I'll dry it for you," Rei answered with a grin as the three interlocked elbows.

"I'll catch you princess," Haruka offered, standing in the waist deep water below, readying to ease Serenity into the water. Serenity wasn't sure if she wanted to get in the water or not until she spotted Chibi-usa starting to kick her legs in her floaty with a smile.

"Mommy, come swim!" That was all Serenity needed as her friends helped her into the water.

"Really, we should have made her use the stairs," began Rei, watching Serenity hug Haruka before swimming over to play with Chibi-usa. Leaning in closely, Rei gave Makoto a large grin. "He is cuter in person."

Makoto couldn't help but blush as she gazed at Heero and Indigo playing around. Lunch was ate wherever anyone decided to sit, ranging from laying out on a blanket in the grass, to the set-up tables. As the sun began to dip, it was decided to move inside while the toddlers took a nap. The lounge never felt so full before, Quatre having used the larger one since there were more guests. A piano, plenty of seating, books, and a game table were set-up. To start the beginning evening on a brighter note, Quatre called a toast mixed of champagne and sparkling cider for those that wished it.

"I want to thank everyone for joining us today," began Quatre, gaining attention. "Our celebration party is late for a well-played mission, and I want to thank all of our agents for a job well-done. This has by far been the hardest mission, but also it has brought us closer to peace. Since this mission has been such a success, I have made an agreement with Serenity and Endymion to set-up a small extension of our headquarters in Tokyo and would like Heero to run it."

Heero looked surprised, taking the large envelope presented by Quatre with a grin.

"Thank-you," began Heero, standing to give Quatre a hug.

"I thought it would help solve the pending issue of your arrangements yet to be made with Makoto," continued Quatre, before handing Makoto her own manila envelope. "I received this from the Sanq Courts today."

Unsure what it was, Makoto peeked into the envelope to see a framed signed document and let out a laugh.

"I see they took my joke serious," began Makoto, pulling it out to show her formal written apology from Lucerine she hadn't expected to receive. "I told them I would hang it on my wall if they framed it."

The group couldn't help but chuckle at the idea while after taking a drink from the toast, they began to move about the room to find their own entertainment. Makoto was about to slip away to join a game of cards until she felt Heero snag her wrist and lead her outside to corner her on the balcony. Giving Makoto a warm kiss, Heero gazed into her bright eyes that stared back for a moment before starting to avoid; the beginning sign of a hidden secret.

"I'm at my limit," Heero whispered, feeling a bit nervous. He wanted to know, or more had to know why she took the test and the results. Would he be a father once more or would Makoto again hide it? The only way to find out was to bring it up. "What did the test say?"

A blush pushed over Makoto as she gave a small smile.

"I guess Quatre told you," began Makoto half-heartily. She had wanted to buy more time to get a second opinion from Ami but now that it was out, she would have to explain. "I wasn't sure if I should true Dahl's tests so I tried another one but I still want Ami to check it out to be certain."

"Makoto, explain it better," Heero said, giving a chuckle to lighten her anxiousness. He remembered being there for the beginning of Dahl's tests but he never knew what he had been testing for. Breathing out a sigh, Makoto gazed away to gather her thoughts.

"Quatre went over the results of Dahl's tests when I was on MO-II; it was supposed to be a routine examination from my bullet wound but he stumbled on something different. All his tests said I was positive for pregnancy, dating three weeks back…to when you and I, in that house…" began Makoto, watching Heero still wait for her to continue. "Worried, I bought a test at the store and took it upstairs. It came out positive-"

"Makoto, we're having a baby," Heero finally blurted out, unable to hold in his excitement as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Makoto couldn't have felt happier. She hadn't know how to exactly tell him the news or how he would react. But this was a joyful ending to a happy beginning.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you everyone for spending a year patiently waiting for me to finish this fic. It's been a long journey that has come to a successful end. Thank you for the wonderful reviews that kept me going and put something in my inbox that made me smile. Thank you for all the hits to let me know someone's actually reading my fic and that there are still Heero/Makoto fans out there. I'll be starting a new project, another Heero/Makoto called 'Mended Wings' so be on the look-out! I look forward to writing for you all again!


End file.
